Le Loro Vite
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Viper and Ienzo never lived a normal life, they lost their mother at a young age, then years later they lost their father. What happens when Ienzo is chosen to be Ansem's apprentice? How will Viper handle High school? It will not be what they expected. Warning: There will be OC's, and they might be OCC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just want to say this, is my first crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Ienzo and Viper are the main two characters. So you will be seeing a lot of them, mainly a back story.**_

_**I do NOT fully plan on going along with the main story line from BBS, and the Arcobaleno will NOT become infants. Instead they will remain adults. So the Reborn characters are all the same age. But the Arcobaleno, Varia, and Ansem and his six apprentices are really the main characters. But there will indeed be Arcobaleno, just the Arcobaleno before the Arcobaleno might be in it (I'll be making up characters for that Arcobaleno since we don't know their names.)**_

_**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, and Family.**_

_**I don't own KH or KHR**_

* * *

They were two normal children who smiled and laughed all the time and loved to play together. Their parents loved the both of them, and they were willing to do anything to keep them safe. That is until one day when their oldest Child, a girl with shoulder-length indigo hair. She had matching eyes and a long white shirt that had a pink bow on it. The sleeves to it were big enough to hide her arms completely. She was wearing a black puffy black shorts that reached her knees. With a pair of short black boots, and on top of her had she was wearing a black hair with a buckle on the side of it.

She was allowed to return home early from school due do it being a half day, unlike her brother who went to a different school. She held a blank look on her face as she stared down at her mother's dead body. Her father stood before her, a knife in his hand, she saw blood on it, blood that had once been her mothers.

He turned to face her, a sadistic smile on his face as he dropped the knife and walked to her. "Come here my ll mio piccolo angelo." The closer he got the more the girl grew scared, she knew she shoulder run, and she knew she could call for help. Only her feet wouldn't listen to her. "Oh my sweet Vipera please come here. Papa won't hurt you."

She didn't believe him, when he grabbed her wrist it was like a viper wrapping around it's pray, he wouldn't let go, or loosen his grip. "La mamma e 'morta." She spoke in Italian, he nodded.

"Yes, mamma is dead, come on we have to go get little Ienzo before the police arrive."

Viper was led away from the house, she looked back towards her mother, no tears came to her eyes, nor did she feel sad about it. She looked back at her father; the only thing she felt was anger. She had indeed loved her mother, but she also had moments when she wanted to kill the women, her father as well. The only person she really cared about in her family was her little brother. He meant the world to her.

Opening the car door he picked her up and set her in the passenger's seat and put her seat belt on. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking forward she couldn't bring herself to look at the man she calls father.

Turning her head to stare out the window she saw her school friends. There were five boys and two girls. The first boy had spiky black hair with dark black eyes, and then there was a boy with green hair and gray eyes with a pair of glasses that he kept pushing up. Next to him was the transfer student from Chine, he had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a short braid, and then there was a blonde boy who looked way to hyper, he held a grin who reached his bright blue eyes. The next boy was a year or two younger than them. He had short but messy purple hair and dark purple eyes.

The first girl was wearing a long white dress that had an orange sash around her waist, an orange clover under her left eye, and she held a warm smile on her face, while the last girl also had blue hair, but with red eyes that were more of a pinkish color. She unlike the other girl looked pissed.

They turned to see the car and saw their friend in it, they saw the hallow look in her eyes, the girl who had held a smile on her face now frowned and turned away, heading home. The others copied her action; turning on their heels they followed her closely. Viper let out a sigh and turned to look away.

* * *

Viper waited in the car while her father got her brother. When the two arrived to the car Viper got in the back with her brother and held his hand tightly, refusing to let go. He gave her an innocent smile as he snuggled into her. "Where's mamma?" He asked.

Viper shook her head and looked forward, "mamma's not coming with us." Their father said with a fake smile, "she said she would stay home." Ienzo nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going… to a place called Radiant Garden. That will be where we will live for now on."

"Mamma won't be there?" Ienzo asked with a huge frown on his face.

"No, mamma isn't going to be there with us. It's only the three of us for now on." Ienzo's frown grew as he pulled his knees to his chest, and hide his face between them. Viper pulled him closer; she gave him a bright smile.

"Cheer up Ienzo, you will always have me." She told him, squeezing his hand. Ienzo looked at her, and gave her a bright smile.

"Right!" He cheered wrapping his tiny arms around her. She nuzzled into his head and played with his steel-gray hair. His bangs just barely reached his eye brows, and it was so short in the back that you wouldn't be able to even run your fingers through it.

* * *

It was a long drive, Viper and Ienzo had ended up falling to sleep, they used each other to keep warm, Ienzo used Viper as a pillow as well. She let out a groan when the car came to a stop, sitting up; she realized they had stopped to fill the car up. Which gave them time to use the restroom; she shook Ienzo awake the two went to the restrooms and to buy some food.

She ended up using her lunch money to buy them warm food. Taking Ienzo's hand she led him back to the car their father waited till they were buckled up before he drove off, "how much longer?" Ienzo asked, he didn't like being in a car for very long.

"It's a three day drive."

"Then why don't we fly?"

"Because Ienzo, we don't have the money to fly."

"But yesterday you and mamma took out a lot of money from your bank accounts." The small boy pouted.

"How do you know that?" Their father asked looking back at him.

"I heard you and mamma talk about it before bed," Ienzo gave his father an innocent look.

Viper and her parents knew that Ienzo was a different boy; he was too smart for his own good. One night Viper had been struggling with her science homework. She didn't care for Science, it believed in the opposite that she did. She believed in Magic, and stuff that Science is trying to prove wrong.

Ienzo loved Science, he wanted to be a scientist when he was older, and he had taken her work and finished it for her completely. She wasn't sure about it, but she had turned it in like that, she was shocked when everything was correct the next day. Verde, her green haired friend had pulled her aside and demanded that she tell him how she knew that. Her simple reply had been her brother did her homework for her. Verde was left flabbergasted after that.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she opened his food and gave it to him, "eat." She ordered. He only nodded as he ate his food and took a sip of his drink. Viper did the same; they were soon swallowed by complete silence.

* * *

They stopped in a hotel a few hours later, Viper sharing a bed with Ienzo while their father took the other. She wrapped the blanket tightly around them and closed her eyes tightly; rubbing his head she hummed his favorite song. He smiled and fell asleep. She followed after him shortly after.

* * *

The next two days was the same, and when they arrived in Radiant Garden Viper was amazed at how quickly they were able to get a two bedroom apartment right off the bat. Their father enrolled them into the new school; however Ienzo didn't want to go to an all boy's school. He wanted to stay by his sister's side.

So the principal allowed him to take a placement test to see if he was able to attend the same school. They were shocked when the boy finished in record time; they checked it over and agreed that he could be with his sister. They gave him the same classes as well. So she could keep a safe eye on him. Ienzo was actually supposed to be in high school level classes, he refused it.

Viper didn't mind watching over him, in fact if anyone had tried to bully the little boy Viper would get into a fight, she never once laid a hand on anyone, she simply allowed her powers to do it. The kids ran away as soon as they saw the Tentacles come out from nowhere and threaten to wrap around them in a tight squeeze. They told teachers, and the teachers looked on the video footage, but they never saw anything, Only Viper standing before her brother, and the kids screaming while running away in a hurry.

The girl never got in trouble, but the bullies always got caught because of the videos. It made Viper grin each time. Outside of school Ienzo had been able to make friends with kids his own age.

It gave Viper time to relax at home, knowing that he was safe, she knew her father wouldn't be home till late so she would always go online and look to see what has been going on back at her old home. They were known as being Mission, and the cops are looking for then, they have no trace of who killed their mother, even if her father had left enough finger prints all over the place.

"Idiots, all of them," she said in a blank tone, "all of them are idiots if they can't tell he was the one to kill her."

Viper turned her head when there was a knock at the door, standing she went to see who it was. It was a man wearing a guard uniform; it was a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He had dark shoulder-length hair that was slicked back. She knew not to answer the door to strangers; it was what her mother had taught her a long time ago. But she did anyways. Opening the door she stared at the man.

"What do you want?" She asked in a monotone. The man chuckled.

"Is your mommy or daddy home?"

"My father is at work." She replied in a blank tone.

"Your mother?"

"My mother is dead."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss." Viper shrugged. "Is your baby sitter home?"

"I'm eleven; I don't need a baby sitter."

"As if, you're too young to be left on your own, I couldn't be left home alone until I was thirteen."

"I'm not you, or any other kid my age, I'm more mature. What do you want?"

"Ah, getting straight to the point, my name is Braig; I was sent her by my master to pick up someone named Ienzo. He wants to speak with him. I'm guessing he's your father?"

"Ienzo is my little brother," Viper replied.

"Viper, what are you doing? I told you not to answer the door to strangers!" Her father snapped walking to the door. Viper looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"Sorry," she replied, she turned to Braig "I'm sorry, I refuse to let Ienzo be alone with you, or your master. If you want to talk to him so badly then pick a time and date, both me and Ienzo will talk to him together, now good day sir."

Braig grinned at her; she was different than normal little girls. She was mature, and… did she have purple triangles on her face? Her Father glared at Braig as he grabbed the back of Viper's shirt and pushed her inside. "Go do your homework." He ordered, Viper shrugged as she went inside. Braig turned and laughed as he left.

"You little bitch, I told you not to answer the door for anyone!" He snapped glaring at his daughter. She said nothing as she worked on her homework like he told her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He grabbed the back of her head and made her look at him. She resumed her blank look.

"Let. Go." She said slapping his hands away. He glared at her, slapping her face she was utterly shocked. Never had he once slapped her like that.

Placing her hands on her cheek she looked up at him, fear could be seen in her eyes. Only she thought she had hid it. It actually made her father laugh. "Do you know how much you look like your mother right now? She had the same fearful look in her eyes." He laughed.

Viper stood and pushed the chair away from her as she backed away; he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back to him, "Stop!" She found herself begging as he decided it would be fun to beat her, to take the built up anger out on her instead of other things.

She felt blood run down her forehead, and knew that her lip was busted. With a black eye, tightening her grip on the carpet she pushed herself to stand up, glaring she tried her best to keep from summoning illusions to kill him, she was finding it hard, he was pissing her off to the point she wanted to kill everyone in her sight. That is until the door opened and Ienzo walked in.

He saw that Viper was covered in bruises and blood, he rushed to her side. Of course that was when her father started to act like he was worried. He acted like he wasn't the one who had just beaten her.

"Who did this to you grande sorella?" Ienzo asked with a frown as he looked at her.

Viper looked at her father, and then away, "it happened after I dropped you off at your friends." She lied without a hitched, standing she left and took care of her bruises. Ienzo had to believe her, he had no proved otherwise.

"Go get ready for dinner." He said as he went to the kitchen and started to cook. Ienzo went to the bathroom and waited until Viper left till he went in.

* * *

The next day was the same, Braig came back earlier then he did last time, not wanting to anger their father, he saw that Viper had bruises and that Ienzo was actually home this time.

"This kid is Ienzo? Wow." Ienzo hide behind Viper, he hugged her arm tightly, he didn't know this man, and he slightly feared him, but something told him to trust this man.

"Who are you?" Ienzo asked in his shy voice.

"My name is Braig, and I'm here to talk business with you, Ienzo."

"Why me?"

"Your test scores in Science; it caught the eyes of my master, Ansem the Wise."

"Ansem the Wise?" Viper asked, folding her arms, she went into a serious mode now; she wasn't going to let Ienzo out of her sight.

"Here, take this" he handed them a card, "come tomorrow, right after school, tell Aeleus, and Dilan who you are and the two will let you in." They nodded and watched as Braig left.

"He said something about science; it must be something to help you reach your dream." Viper smiled, as she went to start dinner with Ienzo's help.

The four-year-old got her everything she needed, "I don't think you should add that much salt… it's going to taste really salty…" He frowned as she added more salt then the recipe called for.

"It's fine, we won't be able to taste the salt anyways." He shook his head as he went along with it.

* * *

By the time dinner came around, they didn't taste the salt… instead the only thing that they could taste was the burnt taste of the food. They called take out. "Viper, you're not allowed to cook anymore." Both their father and Ienzo said. Viper hung her head in shame.

"I never learned how to cook, sue me." Ienzo opened his mouth "shut it Ienzo!" She snapped. He chuckled at her. She threw the food in his face. He whined.

"Daaaaaad Viper threw food at me!"

"Then throw food back at her." Ienzo grinned as he threw food at her. She grabbed an ice cube and dropped it down his shirt. He yelped and tried to get it out.

"No, get out it out, get it out!" He screamed, jumping up and running around the room like an idiot. They laughed at him.

"Ienzo you look stupid!" Viper laughed falling out of her chair and rolling around. Their father got up and went to make a call to their favorite take out place.

* * *

The next day right after school, Viper and Ienzo went to the castle and stared in awe. "It's huge…" Viper said in awe, she wanted to live in a place like this when she's older. Turning down she saw that Ienzo's eyes were shining brightly.

"I want to live in a castle." He confirmed as he looked at her. Viper laughed at him, she kissed the top of his head and took his hand. Leading him to the gates, there stood two men wearing the same uniform that Braig had been wearing; they turned to look down at the two.

"Who are you?" The one with red hair asked.

"Viper, and Ienzo, we are here to see Ansem." Viper replied as she held her brothers hand tightly. The two nodded and allowed them to enter. A man with long blond hair greeted them and led the way to a man's office.

He told them the truth about their research, Viper was against it completely, she didn't want her brother involved with something like it. Yet the look on his face made her smile, he wanted to do this so badly, he wanted to be involved with something that doesn't bore him.

"Fine, he can do it, but he has to be home before dinner, and if our father finds out, he could get in serious trouble." Ansem looked at Viper, a smile on his face.

"I understand, I'll make sure to have him home before your father returns, you could always stay here with him, and we have a huge library for you." Viper felt her heart skip a beat, she loved libraries. Biting her lips she looked away to hide her blush.

"I might take you up on that."

He smiled, "Ienzo, I would like for you to come in Monday after school." Ienzo nodded as Ansem gave them all the information that was needed. The siblings stood and bowed as they left.

"Hey kiddies, where are you off to?" Braig asked walking to them.

"Home." Viper replied in her plane voice. Braig frowned at her.

"Do you know how to use emotion?" Viper nodded.

"I use emotion to the people I care about, you are not one of those people." Braig thought, the first time he met her, she talked in a monotone to him, and her own dad. He wondered if there was even a person she cared for. Looking at her hand, he guessed Ienzo was the only one; she gave him a soft smile and made him laugh by doing nothing. Then again four year olds can be entertained easily.

Braig had ended up walking the two home, when he was sure the two were safely inside is when he returned home.

* * *

**Yes, Ienzo is indeed four years old. He rivals Verde in his brains, but Verde is indeed smarter then Ienzo. All right, I like to apologize for the mistakes in this. I'm not the person who really likes to read-over everything if you can't tell.**

**I've been working on this story for a few months now, along with my other stories. I think it will mostly be around Viper, but I'm trying to get it to revolve around both of them. The reason they are siblings is really simple. They are both illusionist in their series. And they remind me a lot of each other. **

**I won't post another chapter unless people really want to read it. I'll also be working on a few one-shots, Chaos Academy, and this story the most. ****I do plan on you liking some of the plot that I'll use for this story, but it's what I think of when I write. Please don't be mad to the point you will flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh, so I never thought of the idea of some KHR fans who might not know who the Kingdom Hearts characters are... so I'll be sure to post a link of who they are at the bottom of this chapter. There will only be seven main Kingdom Hearts Characters though. The rest will be KHR. Of course you will see other KH characters through out the story. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

Years had passed now, their father grew worse, he took his anger out on both Viper and Ienzo when they were both home, Viper was the worse though. Ienzo watched as his sister started to close everyone out completely. She even started to talk to him in her monotone voice. That is when her father or anyone at the castle was around. She never even came in. Instead she would drop him off then leave.

He didn't know where she went, and whenever he asked her, she wouldn't tell him; instead she just said 'out' that answer never changed no matter what. One day he worked up the courage to talk to Ansem. The man looked at Ienzo confused.

"What's wrong Ienzo?" Ansem asked looking at him.

"I want to miss today…" The now six-year-old said looking at him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Ienzo frowned, "she's been closing herself out to everyone… to me. I feel like I'm losing my sister." He looked up at Ansem, fear in his eye.

Ansem nodded and stood, he took Ienzo's hand and went to find Viper. They looked everywhere. Ansem couldn't figure out where the girl would go. Then he thought the one place that no one would be. Walking Ienzo and Ansem found Viper standing in the middle of a rundown ware house.

She was panting, and there were things all around her, fear shot through Ienzo's veins. "VIPER!" He shouted trying to run towards her. She turned and stared with wide eyes, causing her to lose focus. It caused cuts to appear on her body, she coughed up blood and clenched her teeth.

"Damnit!" She shouted, "I can't get distracted!" More cuts appeared causing the blood to increase.

"Why is she bleeding? She's hurt! We have to do something!"

Viper turned and held her arms up, the creatures that were around her vanished, she fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Ienzo tackled her with a tight hug. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Ienzo what are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"I was worried… what happened?" He tried to clean her wounds, she winched away from the pain.

"It's nothing."

"You're trying to increase your illusion skills!" He snapped, he knew too much for his own good. "How is it your able to do that? It was basic stuff before."

Viper took the scarf from him and cleaned the blood, "I'm training to become stronger."

Ansem placed a hand on her shoulder, he helped her to stand and he led her back to the castle.

* * *

Even cleaned her wounds completely and wondered how she got them.

"Explain." Ansem ordered looking at her; she refused to make eye contact. "Young lady, look at me when I ask you something."

The apprentices watched as Viper refused to listen. They took a step back, in case something happens. "I don't have to answer to anyone but myself." Ansem watched; she was becoming a rebel, which could be bad for her.

"Viper your building up anger that could turn out very badly for your heart," Viper glared at him.

"I don't want to hear about darkness in the heart crap, if I cared I would talk about it, all I need to do is train, and I can handle myself." She jumped down from the table and walked to the door. Ienzo went to follow her; she sent the younger boy a glare. "Don't. Follow. Me." The look in her eyes made Ienzo back away. He had seen that look in his father before. He was now scared.

She turned and left, it made Ienzo frown. "I fear her heart is beginning to fill with darkness, we need to change that."

"How?" Ienzo asked looking at his teacher.

"Ienzo, come with me." Grabbing the little boy's hand, Ansem led Ienzo to his office and started to ask him serious questions about their living conditions.

* * *

Viper walked through town, she wanted to kill someone. Stopping she saw someone who she hadn't seen in years… The girl turned to look at Viper; a huge smile came to her face as she ran towards Viper and hugged her tightly.

"VIPER!" She screamed causing the girl to fall down. Viper's angry mood soon changed to a calm one, she wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"Luce…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL YOUR HAIR IS LONGER AND YOUR EYES…your eyes lost their bright color…"

"Luce…" Viper repeated, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, Luce continued to talk, and then she noticed that Viper was crying. Luce frowned and hugged the girl. Now, over the years of living in Radiant Garden Viper had taken the title of being the emotionless person in town. Yet here she was crying in the older girl's shoulder.

People stopped and stared, shocked by what they saw, "Shh, it's all right Viper, I'm right here." She cooed and helped her to stand up. "Dry those tears." Viper whipped the tears away. Now that she was relaxed she realized what she had done, who she had been so cold to.

"Luce… I hurt Ienzo… I hurt him so badly." Viper turned and ran off towards the castle. Luce followed close behind. The girls stopped at the castle and Luce stared in awe at the size.

"Ienzo is here?" Viper ignored the girl and ran inside. She was forced to stop however when a warm hand grabbed hers. It was right as Dilan and Aeleus walked out. They saw Viper being pulled away. They ran to see what was going on. A tall boy had wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place. They stared in awe.

"Viper?" Aeleus asked. Viper pulled away, looking down. "Who's this?"

Viper looked up at the man who had his arms around her. Her eyes hardened, then softened before they hardened again. She turned to the guards, "I'm going to Ienzo." She told him, "Do whatever you want to do with these two. Mainly that one," she said pointing to the boy

The two grinned slightly at them, "Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Viper has a boyfriend?" The boy frowned. Luce giggled.

"No Fon dear, I think he meant you." Luce told him.

Fon smiled brightly, "come inside, you can wait for Viper there." Aeleus said showing them inside.

* * *

Ansem was walking down the hall when he saw the two new people. He paused and walked up to them, "Why hello, who are you?"

Luce turned to face him, "Hello, my name is Luce, and this if Fon, we are friends of Viper." Ansem frowned.

"Do you know what is wrong?"

"What is wrong…? You mean the reason why she was crying?"

"Viper was crying?" Both Fon and Ansem asked. Luce frowned.

"Yes, she was so sad that she just broke down and cried."

"Viper never shows any emotion to anyone…"

Luce frowned; she didn't know Viper had closed herself to people. She was such a bright girl to her friends, and Ienzo. "When did she start to close herself up?"

"It started when they first moved here, but now she even turns Ienzo out." Ansem replied. Luce only nodded.

"I know the perfect way to cheer her up, where's the kitchen?" Ansem led the way, both guests set work to making Viper's favorite cookies and meal. Ansem watched with a smile on his face.

* * *

Viper and Ienzo walked in, both hand and hand like they used to when they were younger. When Ienzo saw Luce and Fon he tackled them in hugs. "Luce, Fon!" He exclaimed.

"Hi there sweetheart," Luce giggled, "My haven't you grown, look at your hair! Ah it's covering half of your face, how did it grow that fast?" Ienzo shrugged, he smiled as he looked at Fon.

"You have a braid!"

Fon nodded, "Hai, I do. You don't have enough hair to braid it, but maybe your bangs." Fon picked Ienzo's bangs up. Viper slapped his hand away.

"Don't."

"Then maybe I can braid your hair."

"Get away!" Viper hissed, a blush covering her face as she backed away from Fon, he held that grin. "Don't you come near me with that grin on your face…I don't like it..." Viper felt slight fear run down her spine as she reached the door. She gave Ansem a begging look to help, he looked away. She knew Karma was a bitch, but dang, if Ansem was acting like he saw nothing, she was screwed.

Turning Viper ran down the hall, Fon following close behind; Even and Braig stopped and stared as they ran by. Viper ran to the library and was about to slam the door in his face, but he was inside before she could. Closing the door he advanced forward. Viper screamed as he wrapped his arms around her, swinging her slightly he set her on the table.

"Viper, it's been so long since I last saw you." He whined as he rested his forehead on hers. Her face was red now and she tried to look away.

"I'm thirteen… I don't want to have you chasing me like that."

"You didn't mind when we were younger." He replied nuzzling into her hair. She turned to look away from him.

"We were kids, people change, and I don't intend to start something I can't finish."

"You never liked doing that." He nodded, his hands slid from her waist to her cheek, cupping her face with his hands he made her look at him. Their eyes met and he knew she was keeping something from him.

"Fon…"

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." He told her, his lips were so close to her that she lightly felt them against hers when he talked.

"Excuse me; this is a library, not a place for horny teenagers to make out." Even said, as he walked in, Fon backed away, causing Viper to look down. "Viper off the table," She jumped down.

"Hello, I'm Fon; it's nice to meet you." Fon bowed in a polite manner. Even bowed in respect to the younger boy in return.

"Hello Fon, it's nice to meet you, my name is Even, and I'm one of Ansem's six apprentices."

Fon smiled as Even took the two back to the kitchen, Luce had food out for everyone. Smiling Ansem and his Apprentices had a lovely dinner with Ienzo's sister and her two friends.

* * *

Bowing the kids left, Luce and Fon returning to their hotel where a pissed off Reborn waited, while Viper and Ienzo returned to their hell of a home. Viper at least shared a smile when they figured out their Father wasn't home.

Viper shooed him off to get ready for bed. He nodded and ran off. Viper sat on the couch and waited. She waited, and waited…and waited.

* * *

When he finally came home he was drunk, and he seemed annoyed. He looked at Viper with a glare. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I waited for you to get home, to make sure you were safe." She replied in a monotone.

He glared, "speak to me like you speak to your brother." He snapped, she looked at him.

"I have no reason to show emotion to a murder." Walking over he slapped her. Over the years she had learned how to hide her fear when he became like that. "Ienzo went straight to bed after he took his shower, we ate dinner already, ordered take out. Your food is in the oven." She stood and turned to leave.

Grabbing her arm he threw her onto the couch. She stared at him, "Your drunk, get away from me." She pushed him away, only for him to grab her hands and slap her yet again. "How sad, resorting to slapping as your way of trying to punish me for speaking my mind."

"You know not to take that tone with me!" He snapped. Viper showed no mind to that; she kept in her screams as he tightened his grip on her wrist. She relaxed not allowing him to get the best of her.

"I'm going to bed." She jerked herself free and returned to the room she shared with Ienzo. He was awake. He looked at her face, a frown grew.

"He's been slapping you again…"

"It's nothing, I'm fine. You have school in the morning, go to sleep." She undressed ignoring the blush that came to Ienzo's face. He turned away, "you're such a wimp what will happen when you're dating and you decided to move to a different level? How will you react to your boyfriends/girlfriends body?"

"What do you mean boyfriends?" He snapped glaring at her, it turned into an embarrassed look as he turned back to the wall.

"You never know, you could end up being straight, or gay. Or maybe even both." She replied pulling her night gown over her head. Sitting down on his bed she kissed his head.

"I'm six; I don't want to think about that." He replied looking at her finally. The blush still on his face, she grinned.

"That's the thing, Ien. You never know until it happens." She got up and walked to her bed; she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Weeks past and it was now summer vacation, it was June Thirtieth, and everyone at the Castle was in the library planning Viper's birthday.

"Are you sure she's going to like a party with girly stuff like this?" Even asked looking at the stuff they wanted to get her.

"We are going to allow her to be a young lady for one day." Ansem replied, "Ienzo says she takes on the role of being the mother when they moved here. I want her to have the chance to be a child and not have to worry about taking care of her brother, or her father."

"Who knows, the brat might start opening up to us and show emotion to everyone but Ienzo!" Braig exclaimed.

Ienzo pouted at Braig "She shows emotion to a lot of people, like all her friends back where we used to live."

"Yes, I did see a lot of different emotions in her when that Fon boy was around."

Ienzo seemed confused, "what do you mean?" They all stared at Ienzo.

"Really kid? You couldn't tell? They were so flirting." Braig laughed. The others shook their heads at him.

"Ienzo, what Braig is trying to say, we think Viper and Fon like each other… like how your mother and father liked each other." Even replied hoping that was hopeful.

"Mamma and Papa didn't like each other if we ended up leaving her." Ienzo looked down; he had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that!" Even frowned and tried to cheer the boy up. "Ah, so about Viper, her fourteenth birthday is soon, that's not as big as the sixteenth, but it's still something to celebrate over…."

Ienzo looked up at Even, he now held a smile and nodded, "grande sorella is more into magic and stuff related to that."

"Yes, that is seems, and we could easily work that into something that would also be girly." Ansem nodded as he spoke. Ienzo let out a giggle.

"I call dibs on the invite list!" Ienzo suddenly said, they all laughed.

"Of course you get that, you're the only one who knows her friends." Ansem patted the boys head, causing him to blush and looked away. "Come on Ienzo, let's go it's getting late and we pretty much have everything covered here." Ienzo jumped out of his seat and took Ansem's hand. The two left. Viper had said she wouldn't be able to pick Ienzo up, due to late training.

Ienzo still didn't like her training style, but he couldn't say anything about it, "let's get some ice cream?" Ienzo smiled.

"Can it be sea-salt?" Ansem nodded, it caused Ienzo to cheer, he tried to pull the older man along but he walked at his normal pace.

"Calm down Ienzo, it's not going anywhere."

"I want to get two, one for me, the other for Viper." Ansem smiled and agreed.

* * *

Stopping at the ice cream stand they got their ice cream and Ansem took the small boy home. He thanked Ansem and put the ice cream away. "Where have you been, and why the hell are you wearing that lab coat?" Ienzo froze, his heart started to race as he stood with his back to the person who called to him. Viper had told him to always hide his coat from their father, he wouldn't have approved of it until he was older.

"I was at my friends."

"Which one?"

"Jacobs,"

"I went to Jacobs; he said the only time he ever sees you is at school, which should be hard since school is out for summer."

"I was…"

"At that castle," Ienzo turned around now. He wasn't used to hiding his fear like Viper, but he tried his best. Backing away he wondered why his father was home early.

"Don't you have work?"

"They let me come home early; I've been here for three hours, where the hell is your sister?"

"She always goes to the library!" He whimpered when he was slammed into the wall.

"Liar, that was the first place I checked, they hadn't seen her in weeks!"

Ienzo was scared now; he wasn't sure how to handle this. Struggling he tried to free himself from his father's grip, "I don't know where she is then!" He continued to lie; he felt another wave of pain. Like Viper he tried to hold in his whimpers the best he could.

"I know when you lie, your voice gets higher and you start to sound like a girl." Ienzo's eye widened as he tried to kick free.

"Let go! Let go! LET GO!" He fell to the ground and felt a foot in his gut. He cried out in pain. "Stop!"

He allowed Ienzo to crawl to his room, locking the door he held his sides and whimpered; he curled into a ball right there. He listened to the silence, until it was filled with a scream. A female scream, jumping up he left the room and hide as he watched what was happening.

Viper was on the floor, twitching, she grabbed at nothing and she tried to push herself to stand up. He stepped on her causing her to fall back to the ground; she let out a moan and cursed because of it.

"Get off of me!" She hissed, trying to push him off. He rolled her over and sat on her legs keeping her from getting up, she notice the silver glint in his hands. She decided to not show him fear. Instead she stared him in the eyes and waited.

"If you're going to do it, then do it now…"

He raised his arm with the knife and he was about to slam the knife into his own daughter, until… "NO!" Ienzo shouted as he tackled his father to the ground. Ienzo yelped in pain when the knife cut his cheek. Viper felt anger now.

"Ienzo get away from him!" She snapped, she ran to his side and pulled him away, rushing him as fast as she could to the door. "Go to the castle, now! Don't look back; don't try to call for help, straight to the castle." She ordered. He only nodded as he turned ran to the castle. Viper felt something enter her back, she swallowed her scream. Closing the door she felt him release the blade from her back. Turning around she used the door as support.

"Are you going to kill me like you killed mother now? After seeing Ienzo like that, they won't allow him anywhere near you."

"They don't have a saying in it. I am his father."

"You are _NOT_ his father! If you were his father then you wouldn't treat him like that! Like crap!" She snapped, she whimpered when the knife was stabbed into her gut this time. She closed her eyes and screamed. She clenched her hands and allowed him to pull the knife out.

"Listening to screams is always the best; it's just like your mother."

"Bastard," She shouted. She pushed off of the door and tackled him. She wasn't supposed to trust her physical strength; her mind was a better weapon then anything.

* * *

They both struggled for a while until the door flew open, Viper expected to see Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus standing there, but it wasn't. There was a man wearing a long black coat with ruffles at the top. Bandages were wrapped around his face and he had a top hat. This man scared Viper more than her own father did.

"W…who are you?" Viper asked backing as far away as she could. She spotted chains behind the man, they were being lifted up by themselves, she almost screamed.

"Vindice," she heard her father say, she didn't know what that meant, but she kept away from him.

"My name is Jager; I'm here to take this man away for his crimes."

"She helped as well!"

"I did nothing!" Viper snapped, she winched at the pain. Jager looked from Viper to her father, then back to Viper.

"She is innocent, she didn't create a crime like you have. Murdering your wife, attempting to steal Famiglia information and sell it to different families, and attempting to kill your children, you will be locked away for a very, very long time."

"Ienzo, he has been working on forbidden research!"

Viper's eyes widened as she reached towards Jager. "LEAVE IENZO ALONE, HE'S ONLY SIX HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Jager walked to Viper and placed his hands on her eyes. She felt dizzy and the next thing she knew, she passed out.

* * *

**If these Links don't look, be sure to look on my profile, they should be there.**

**Ienzo: kingdom hearts . wikia wiki / Ienzo**

**Ansem: kingdom hearts . wikia wiki / Ansem _ The _ Wise**

**Aeleus: kingdom hearts . wikia wiki / Aeleus**

**Dilan: kingdom hearts . wikia wiki / Dilan**

**Braig: kingdom hearts . wikia wiki / Braig**

**Even: kingdom hearts . wikia wiki / Even**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh I might as well update, I just want to say thanks Marcella153 and khrVariaLover for following, and thx to ToriChuck and khrVariaLover for leaving a review *hugs and kisses* Ah so last chapter was kind of a rush, which I will be doing a lot of time skips in this story, depending from days, to weeks, months, and even up to years as you can tell. So I apologize if you think this is rushed. **

**Of before I start the story, we need ten more likes in our Varia Tea Time page on Facebook in order for our TYL Fran's Admin to post something special. So if you haven't already the link to Tea Time is on my page. We always love new fans joining the page!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

When she woke up she was in the hospital, and she saw a familiar face. The science nerd she knew and hated the most. "Verde…" He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

"My it seems you finally decided to wake up. Welcome back to our world." He gave her a smile.

"What day is it?"

"July third."

She frowned, "I missed my own birthday?"

"Yes you did, Ienzo's very worried."

"I know…who else is here?"

"Everyone is here, before I bring them in," he grabbed a chair and took a seat. He stared at her with a serious face. "You have to tell me _everything_ that has happened."

Viper told him everything; the scientist nodded and patted her leg. "We stitched you up, all you do now is recover, which you have been doing nicely with." He commented, she nodded and watched as he left the room.

* * *

The first person to run into the room was of course Ienzo; he hopped onto the bed and smiled. He made a motion with his hands that she didn't seem to understand.

"What are you doing?"

"Ienzo hasn't spoken a word in days." Even replied walking into the room, "The doctors say that it's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, he's coping to it like this."

"He's become mute…" Viper frowned as she stared at her brother. He made more hand motions and turned to Even.

"Eh, I think he said that he is glad your awake, he was worried, he couldn't focus with anything, but he did seem to take to sign language rather quickly for not being about to focus." Ienzo blushed and looked down

"I guess we are learning Sign Language." Viper let out a sigh and looked at the door, "What's going to happen to us? We are both too young to live on our own."

"You could always live at the castle with us." Even suggested.

"No, they are returning with us!" Reborn protested as he wrapped his arms around Ienzo and took Viper's hand.

"I…" Viper looked at Reborn, "I don't think Ienzo wants to leave, here he can be what he wants to be."

Ienzo made a face as he made more signs.

"He said it doesn't matter, as long as you both are somewhere where you can't get hurt." Luce spoke before Even could. He was amazed at her for being able to read it like that.

"How…?"

"I'm meant to be the next leader of my Famiglia; I have to know this stuff." She grinned, "Viper, if you want to stay here, then I might be able to get everyone to come here."

Viper rested her head on the pillow, "I just want to sleep!" She groaned.

"Here, before you go to sleep, take these." Verde gave Viper a few pills and a cup of water; she took them like a good girl and laid her head down.

Ienzo decided to lie next to her, his head on her shoulder as he snuggled closer. She smiled as she fell to sleep, the others left the two alone.

* * *

The day Viper was released from the hospital she was taken to the castle, for it would be her new home until she decided what she wants to do. Holding a blank face she showed that she didn't want anyone to mess with her. Ansem showed her to her room, which was like her room back when her mother was still alive. She smiled slightly; it quickly turned back into a blank look as she walked to the closet and looked for something to wear. Luce had decided to take charge of the girl's clothes.

She was currently wearing a pink dress that went to her mid-thigh. She was grateful that she was able to wear a short sleeve black jacket. She was forced into wearing silver heels. Looking in her closet closely she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue top that had a chocker around her neck with a spider web lace on her chest. She wore her arm warmers, of course with her black converse.

She stared in the mirror for a while. The main thing she was looking at was her hair; it was getting way to long for her liking. Glaring she looked around for scissors. When she found them she cut her hair. It wasn't the best job, but she was sure that Luce would end up fixing it. Shaking her head free of access hair she looked at it. It was now to her chin. Her bangs fell over her forehead, completely covering her eye brows. She would have tried to like it if her bangs could cover her eyes, but this would do.

She wanted to just rest in her room, she wasn't able to though due to someone knocking on the door. She walked to it and answered, ready to yell at whom it was that wanted to annoy her. She stopped when she saw Ienzo standing there. He grabbed her hand.

"Come." He whispered. She smiled slightly as she followed him.

"You're starting to open up….a little." He looked back at her, and shrugged before he continued. They stopped in front of a door, when he turned to look at her. He put his hands over his eyes. She copied his motion by closing her eyes. He smiled and opened the door, and pulled her inside. "Ienzo where are we going and why do my eyes have to be closed?"

"SURPRISE!" Her eyes shot open as she looked around.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO CHANGE CLOTHES?" Luce snapped glaring at Viper. The fourteen year old held a blank look on her face as she stared at the room. Everything was…pink…

"What is this?"

"It's your birthday party brat! You were asleep during your birthday!" Braig said walking to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Don't you like it?"

"I hate it." She replied with a blank look on her face. They all frowned.

"We planned it just for you…" Even whimpered. "Ienzo even called all your friends here for it… well it started out for you to celebrate your birthday."

"Hey, it was for my birthday as well kora!" Colonnello complained.

"Shut it Colonnello." Lal snapped slapping him.

Ienzo held a huge frown as he looked at her. Viper looked down at him, she kept her blank look. "You of all people should have known better than this."

Ienzo made a pout as he folded his arms over his chest. He tapped his foot on the ground "Viper Fioralba Esper! Who the hell told you to cut your hair?" Luce decided to snap looking at her. Viper lifted her hands to her hair, a grin deciding to form on her face.

"It was too long; it keeps getting in my way."

"IT'S UNEVEN!" The older blue haired female said glaring at the smaller girl.

"That's what you are for."

"You little…"

Lal deiced to laugh at this, "Hahah the one who is the calmest and thinks cookies solves everything is freaking out because of a bad haircut!" She now held her sides as she laughed.

"Drink your mango smoothie!" She snapped, Lal grinned as she grabbed her smoothie and sipped it, "as for you!" Luce snapped turning to stare at Viper. "Bathroom, now!"

"Oh please do be gentle Luce, it will be my first!" Viper exclaimed; it caused everyone to laugh while Luce turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"GO!"

Viper let out a laugh as she walked to the bathroom with Luce close behind, she looked like she wanted to kill. "I didn't know she could be like that." Dilan said watching the girls leave.

Ienzo ran to stand beside Reborn; the older boy ruffled his hair, a grin on his face. Ienzo pouted and moved to stand by Verde. The scientist only nodded to the boy, he was making himself a drink. "That better not have alcohol in it." Ansem scolded as he looked at the young scientist.

Verde looked at Ansem, he shrugged and took a sip, "It contains no alcohol what-so-ever, I'm not like these idiots who get drunk all the time." He motioned to Reborn and Colonnello who were bullying Skull.

He cried because of it, "Reborn, Colonnello, leave Skull alone!" Fon scolded with a frown. Ienzo watched Viper's friends interact with each other, they all seemed like a family to Ienzo. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ienzo, you are always welcome to return home with them if Viper decides to go." Ansem told the boy. Ienzo nodded and looked back to them.

"They…" He started, a frown came to his face as he looked down, and he knew that he wasn't meant to be a part of that family. Only Viper, but he didn't know why he felt like that.

"All right idiots!" Lal shouted standing on a table to get everyone to look at her, "Listen up, we have a while until Luce and Viper return, knowing those two they will most likely be in Viper's room right now arguing over what to wear, that gives us enough time to turn this room into something she will actually like!"

"How do you plan on pulling that?" Braig asked looking at Lal.

She held an evil grin, "COLONNELLO!" Colonnello jumped and turned to look at her.

"What do you want? Kora," He asked. He wasn't paying one bit of attaching to her. She glared.

The aura Lal gave off made everyone back away from her, she jumped down and walked to him, he let out a gulp when she grabbed the front of his shirt and started to fan slap him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ON OUR WAY HERE? TO LISTEN TO EVERYTHING THAT IS SAID! HOW DO YOU PLAN ON BEING A PERFECT SOLIDER IF YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW ONE SIMPLE ORDER?" She threw him across the room, he whimpered the whole time.

"Wow, the girl has skills." Braig gulped.

"You don't want to piss Lal Mirch off. She might not look it by her young age, but she is a high rank in our military." Verde replied not being scared one bit by what had just happened.

"GET TO DECORATING!" Lal snapped glaring at Colonnello; he jumped up and took care of everything, simply out of fear.

"This girl is a high rank in the military?" Even asked, he was completely amazed by that.

* * *

By the time Luce and Viper came back, the two girls were arguing over… cookies. "I told you a thousand times, I hate oatmeal raisin cookies!" Viper exclaimed looking at Luce.

"But they are so tasty! Oh, I hate butterscotch cookie! It's not the best in my opinion."

"Now, I actually like butterscotch! My grandma makes the best butterscotch cookies ever!"

"Blah, butterscotch!"

"Um ladies, yeah, there are people here." Reborn cleared his throat causing Luce and Viper to look at him. There were glints in their eyes causing Reborn to flinch slightly, shaking that off he stood straight, and glared at the two, "stop acting like girls!"

Luce held this smile that made everyone fear her more than they feared Lal. "Hitman-San, what did you say?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Luce, she only called him that when she was annoyed with him, and he wouldn't back down, not this time. "Bring it," he said. She took one step forward, Reborn cracked, and he put Skull in front of him. "Take the idiot!" He exclaimed pushing Skull to Luce. The younger boy looked up at Luce with wide eyes.

"L-l-Luce-Sama please don't hurt me!" She ignored the boy and sent him away.

"Go eat a cookie Skull, Ansem-san do you have a room where no one can hear Reborn crying for help?" Ansem pointed down the hall, Luce smiled, as she grabbed Reborn's tie and started to pull him away. There was a slamming sound, and they were amazed when they didn't hear any screaming.

* * *

She returned dusting her hands off a sweet and innocent smile on her face, "Grazie Signor Ansem." Luce replied.

"Ll Tuo Benvenuto." Luce smiled bright as she walked to the others.

"Well Viper, it's changed, is it better?" Looking around she grinned.

"Better than it was." She nodded and went straight to Ienzo; she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and leaned into her. They watched as everyone interacted with one another. Verde was talking with Even about something, Ansem was sitting with Fon, both held smiles, Reborn crawled into the room, beaten up pretty badly; it caused Skull to laugh at him.

Reborn was on his feet in a heartbeat and he beat the shit out of Skull, Colonnello and Lal were both fighting, and Braig was cheering for Lal.

Aeleus and Dilan leaned against the wall and watched as well. There was a knock at the door, Dilan was about to get it, but Ansem stopped him; he went to answer the door instead. Ienzo watched as the man left, he then looked up at Viper; a smile came to his face.

"Grande Sorella."

"Hmm?"

Ienzo nuzzled into her and enjoyed being in her warmth, she gave.

* * *

Ansem returned and motioned for his apprentices to follow him real fast. Ienzo frowned since he had to leave his sister, but he did none the less. Viper was glad he was out of the room; she could really talk to the others about what she wanted to talk about.

"I want him to stay here."

"What?" They all turned to face her.

"I want Ienzo to stay here, where it would be safer for him," They sat beside the young girl and talked it out.

"Why do you think it would be safer here?" Luce asked.

"Braig, Dilan, Aeleus will protect him, Even is fond of him, often teaching him new stuff, and Ansem is like a father to the both of us really, but he's more of a father to Ienzo, he really likes it here, and when we first came to this castle he fell in love with it."

"What about you?" Fon asked.

"I'll stay at the apartment my bastard of a father got, and work, go to school. Anything."

"Viper, we will move here." Luce confirmed; Viper looked up at Luce. "It will be fun, because we can all move in together!"

"We are too young to buy our own home and live without parents; we are a bunch of teenagers!"

"So we work better together, we are a family in a way." Luce giggled hugging Viper and Lal tightly. "OOH, OOH I know! We can totally have a house warming party! I'll totally make snacks! We will have cake!"

"Alcohol!" Reborn cheered.

"No… well maybe." Luce thought about it.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to look to see that everyone had returned with someone new.

"What are you kids talking about?"

Reborn stood tall and looked at them, "We have made a decision."

"Oh?" Ansem asked folding his arms and looking at them with narrowed eyes.

Reborn nodded, he wasn't able to answer however, and Luce stepped on his foot and looked at Ansem as well as the others. "We talked it over, we would like for Ienzo to stay here with you."

Ienzo frowned; he ran to Viper and held onto her tightly. "We will buy a house here, Viper will stay with us." Reborn continued for Luce, "you're always welcome to visit, and Viper will always come by to see you."

Ienzo shook his head, "I don't want that." He whispered. Viper hugged him and kissed his head.

"It will be fine Ienzo, I promise."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in close silence; they met Xehanort who would be the new member of Ansem's family.

* * *

**I apologize to all the Kingdom Hearts fans out there. To be honest, I have no clue if Xehanort was originally with them before Ienzo arrived, I never played Birth By Sleep, because I don't have a PSP, but I am currently watching walkthroughs of it if my freaking Youtube wouldn't be stupid and actually load. **

**Ah I hate thanksgiving! It's sucks a lot! Because I work in a food market as a bagger... you will not believe how many freaking people wait till the day BEFORE Thanksgiving before they go shopping. My poor legs were so tired and I swear I wanted to call in sick but sadly they wouldn't allow anyone to take that day off or go home early. I went home like 4 minutes early anyways. **

**Well until next time, ciao ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I meant to update this yesterday, but I completely forgot! Gomen for that. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**So a little heads up starting this chapter Sign Language within the characters.**

**_When you see this type of writing you will know it's sign language._  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Weeks later Luce and the others had indeed bought the house and Viper had packed her stuff and was completely moved out of the Castle, Ienzo had clung to her leg the whole time, he refused to let go. He had started to really act like a six year old then.

"DON'T GO!" He cried; Viper tried to kick him off.

"Ienzo, I know you're more mature then this! So get off!" She shouted.

Braig grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and pulled him off, "Please!" Ienzo begged grabbing her arm. She scolded Ienzo for acting like a brat.

"Let. Go." She scolded, he frowned and let go, he watched as she kissed his cheek, "don't worry so much, I'll come over every day, and we have classes together when school starts." She reminded him. Ienzo shook his head at her.

"It won't be the same." He replied in a weak voice.

Viper motioned for Braig to put him down and go away, sitting on her knees she pulled him to her. "Ienzo, it will be fine, I promise."

Ienzo pushed her away and took off outside, she frowned as she stood and watched, shaking her head she followed after him.

She lost sight of him shortly afterwards, which made her worry. She hurried to find out where he was. She found him where she always trains. He was hiding behind a broken wall, she went straight to him.

"Ien…"

"_**Leave me alone**_." He signed glaring at her. She sat beside him.

"_**You're over reacting Ienzo, I told you I would always be there for you. Ienzo, you're my world," **_

"_**Sure, that's why you're leaving me there and going off with your friends!" **_

Viper leaned back and held a frown, he had a point, and she was leaving him alone with people he didn't fully know.

"_**I'm doing it to keep you safe."**_

"_**Safe? Safe from what? The person who has been a threat is gone! I don't have to be scared anymore! All I want is to be with my big sister!"**_

"The world we live in isn't safe! It's full of stuff we still don't know, and yet to understand! I just want to know that you are with people who can keep you safe."

"That's what you do." He whimpered, she just shook her head and moved the hair out of his face and traced the scar he had, it was faded, but still visible.

"I allowed you to get that… here, let's make a deal." She sat on her knees and crawled to sit in front of him. "Stay with Ansem at the castle for a while, until I get stronger that is." He stared at her for a while.

He held his pinky up, she grinned and laced her pinky with his, and they did the hand shake that they had made up when they were little.

"Ushishishi, what do we have here?" The two spun around to see a boy around Viper's age leaning on the wall, he held a cherisher cat grin on his face, and it made Viper's heart beat fast as she looked at him. His blond hair covered his eyes, a tiara rested on his head. Ienzo felt slightly afraid of this boy.

At school he had heard rumors about a blond boy with a tiara on his head and a grin that reminded everyone of the cherisher cat from the story "Alice in Wonderland". The rumors always involved the blond beating the crap out of everyone who messed with him or his friends. Viper also heard those rumors. It had made her want to meet the boy so badly.

"Having a sweet moment? You know, it's not safe to be here, all alone." He stalked towards them. Viper pressed herself against Ienzo, keeping him safe in case she needed to attack. "Aren't you cute." Her face now turned red as he placed his hand on her chin and had her look up at him.

"I…" She couldn't decide on what to say, half of her wanted to completely melt and tell him to kiss her. While the other half told her to scream at him and attack him.

"I?" He asked a grin on his face as he looked at her.

"I… I have to go, get off." She pushed his hands away as she grabbed Ienzo's hand and took off running as fast as she could. Ienzo tried to keep up with her, his little legs unable to keep up.

* * *

"_**He's scary!**_" Ienzo signed when they stopped at the park. "_**It's just like the rumors say! He is really creepy! Don't go there anymore please!" **_

"It will be fine, that was the first time I ever seen him there, but he was something, I don't think I ever met anyone like that, he was so mysterious!"

"Who's so mysterious?" They heard Ansem asked; they both looked at the older man.

"No one!" Viper blushed and looked away, "ah we were just about to go get some Ice cream! Come on Ienzo!"

"I'll come with," they nodded and walked to get ice cream with Ansem. The two were whispering to each other, Ansem acted like he didn't hear. He picked up "he, scary, cute, weird, creepy, and wanting to know more about him."

"Who are we talking about that is creepy, scary, cute, and weird?" Ansem decided to ask. The two yelped and Ienzo hugged his sister tightly.

"_**This kid from school, rumor says he's one of the scariest people there!"**_

"You don't say? I bet he's not that scary if Viper thinks he's cute."

"Well he's not _that_ cute." Viper replied with a pout.

Ansem laughed and got three ice creams. Ienzo cheered while Viper smiled slightly. Ansem walked with the two as they ate the ice cream.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here you chickens!" They heard Lal's voice; they turned to see Colonnello, Reborn, and Fon running as fast as they could.

"WE DON'T WANT TO DO YOUR SPARTA TRAINING YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Colonnello and Reborn shouted back at her. Fon only smiled as he ran ahead. He stopped at the three and bowed.

"Hello, don't mind those two; they always get like this when Lal goes into her Sparta mode."

"FON, VIPER, IENZO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!"

"Wait… we're not getting involved in your crazy training!" Viper exclaimed; she took a step closer to Ansem and Ienzo.

"Sorry Viper, Ienzo, come along." Fon frowned as he picked the two up. Viper yelped while Ienzo wrapped his arms around Fon's neck. Ansem watched with a smile as Fon took off as fast as he could down the road. Lal following close behind, Ansem found himself laughing as he went to the castle.

* * *

They were now hiding in the hiding place Ienzo had found during the school year, or at least, only the storm and two mists were hiding there. They knew Colonnello and Reborn had been caught, which they were glad about. The three now waited, both the mists were using Fon's lap as a pillow. He didn't mind, he actually liked it. He ran his fingers though Viper's hair and hummed lightly. It caused Ienzo to fall asleep. Viper sat up and took her poncho off wrapping it around the little boy.

Fon rested his head back against the wall and relaxed; she sat beside him and watched Ienzo sleep. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on hers, a bigger hand. Looking she frowned slightly. "Fon…" He gave her a soft smile and tightened his grip on her hand. She looked down.

"Viper," he whispered, it caused her to look back at him, her eyes widened when she felt his lips completely against hers this time. It wasn't like the first time he had almost kissed her back in the library when they came to visit.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but it was filled with a little bit of hunger. She pulled away first and her free hand shot to her lips. She was embarrassed that her first kissed was involved with her brother in the same room as her, also the fact that it was with the one boy she never thought of in that kind of way.

"Did you not like that…I'm sorry." He told her, a frown on his face. Viper shook her head.

"It's not that," she replied, "it was my first kiss… I never thought my first kiss would be with you, we have known each other since we were kids…"

"And you don't want anything to grow from what it is." Fon replied, Viper looked at him then back at Ienzo.

"I don't want to live in the same house as my boyfriend; I don't want to end up pregnant at fourteen or anytime soon." Somehow she knew that wouldn't work anyways.

"That's a fair statement, how long do you think it will take until Luce or Lal gets pregnant?"

Viper shivered, "I don't want to think… I have fifty bucks on Luce being the first to get pregnant."

"Fifty says it's Lal." Fon replied they shook and laughed when Ienzo started to mumble about teen pregnancy.

Looking at the time Fon picked Ienzo up and helped Viper to stand, they returned to the castle and took him straight to his room. Viper made sure he was comfortable before she kissed his cheek and left with Fon.

* * *

Two years had passed since Viper had moved in with her friends, being at the ripe age of sixteen her Illusions had become stronger, and word spread, Illusionists from all around had come to challenge her. Thinking that Viper was really a male because of the heavy clothing she wore.

Fon had become the strongest martial arts master in both China and Italy, he would often return to China for training, and competitions he would stay there for long periods of time as well, it made the others miss him a lot.

Reborn had become the greatest Hitman, in the Mafia world, it kept the people of Radiant Garden from knowing who he really was, the only people in town who knew were Ansem and his six apprentices, and a few selected people who just so happened to be a part of the Mafia.

Luce was still in training to become the great Mafia Boss of her family. She worked hard, and focused on nothing but her visions when she wasn't at school or with Reborn and the others. She had also spent most of the time in the kitchen making cookies; she sent plenty over to the Castle knowing that Ienzo loved her cookies the most.

Lal and Colonnello were still training in the Military; Lal showed no mercy to Colonnello who complained all the time about her Sparta training. Other than that, the two were a strong couple, always sticking up for each other, or always arguing with each other. Lal was by far the most feared girl in high school.

Nothing really changed for Skull, besides all his stunts and the fact he was bullied all the time by Reborn and Colonnello. He made a few friends at least. (He made one friend, and it was a fangirl).

Then there was Verde, he had ended up the top of his class, and had gained many scholarships to many different colleges worldwide. He didn't plan on it but he paid no mind to it, and ignored whenever people tried to talk to him about going into school clubs.

Ienzo was the same, but he didn't have time to join any clubs like that. He always had to return home, he had found that he was starting to lose time with his sister; he didn't like it at all. Viper told him it would be fine, he had research, while she had training.

One day Ienzo had pulled Viper to the side and held a glare, _**"your stronger now! We promised that I could live with you when you became stronger!" **_

Viper stared at him, she had indeed promised that, but she had thought he would grow used to staying at the castle to want to move in with her. "I'll talk to Luce, but you also need to talk to Ansem about it." He nodded. "Good, now I have to go." She pulled her hood over her face creating the illusion that had everyone believing she was really a male.

Ienzo watched as Viper left, letting out a sigh Ienzo started to walk home to the castle. Leaving his stuff in his locker, he never had homework really due to him always working on it when he finished his class work, or during lunch. Even when he had free time, he sat in the library and did his homework with his sister and her friends.

He got to the center of town when he froze and looked around he saw an army of creatures surround him. "Viper this isn't funny!" He shouted, fear rushing down his spine. He waited but got no answer. "VIPER!" He shouted again and took a step back as the creatures moved closer.

They were a weird humanoid creature with blue skin its arms and legs ended in points and have no distinct digits. It had a triangular head with two long jagged lightning bolts-shaped antennae. _'What is that?'_ He asked himself as he looked around, he had nowhere to run. '_I'm going to die now aren't I?'_ His eyes widened when a boy with dirty blond hair that was spiked up, and the brightest blue eyes came into view. Ienzo stared in awe as the boy summoned a sword… or was it a key? He wasn't sure.

"Get out of here!" He said, Ienzo nodded and turned to hide. He watched as the boy destroyed those monsters.

* * *

When they were completely taken out Ienzo ran up to the boy and gave him a weak smile.

"_Ienzo, where are you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Answer me." Ienzo walked towards the boy who turned from looking at Even to Ienzo. "Oh, there you are, didn't I warn you not to wander off, child," Even walked towards Ienzo who looked up at him before the both of them turned to look at the strange boy, "I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy…since his poor parents are not here to do it."_

"_Oh, you're on your own, huh? Sit, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy, dressed kinda like me… have you seen him?"_

"_Hmm…perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road."_

"_Thank you." _

"_No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way and… Well. Let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." Ienzo stared at the boy for a moment longer before he turned and followed Even._

"_**This does not get to Viper."**_

"What doesn't get to Viper?" Reborn asked walking up, "Ien, are you hiding something from Vipy?"

"_**NO! I PROMISE!"**_

Reborn grinned as he picked the boy up, "sure, was that a new friend?" Ienzo shook his head.

"It seems he saved Ienzo from an attack, and Ienzo doesn't want Viper to worry." Ienzo frowned and struggled to get free, Reborn only laughed as he set the boy down, he hide behind Even, and sent Reborn a glare.

"_**Jerk" **_he quickly signed as he went back to hiding.

"I am not a jerk, I'm the older brother… or really I'm now the daddy figure, while Luce's the mommy figure… hey Ienzo want us to adopt you?" Ienzo shook his head and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come along Ienzo; let's return to the castle now." Even took Ienzo's hand and led him along.

Reborn followed with a grin as he taunted the little boy, he felt embarrassed because people were starting to stare at them. Walking to the library they played the waiting game, Reborn played games with Ienzo while Even was reading a book.

* * *

Viper walked in after an hour, there was blood covering her clothes, and over her face, her own blood to be correct. It made Ienzo jump up and rush to her.

He was completely used to seeing her like this, but he was still worried, taking her hand he led her to a chair and had her sit down. Even left the room, they waited till Even returned with a hi-potion, she never liked the taste of them, nor did she like it when she had it poured on her open wounds. The others were the same.

Even removed her hood, and her Mantle, he saw cuts on her cloak. He frowned. "You have to remove the cloak," She stood and started to pull her cloak off. "AH THAT'S TO BOLD OF YOU!"

"What? I have a shirt and pair of pants on under this." She replied.

"It's just um…" Even blushed looking away, Reborn was watching with a smirk while Ienzo blushed and looked away. "Ienzo is in the room!"

"So? I have been in nothing but my panties in front of Ienzo many times."

"Really? Can I see?" Reborn grinned, she shook her head, and he frowned, "bitch."

"Reborn if you want to see then just look on Verde's cameras. I know he has one in every room." Viper shrugged not really caring. Reborn was gone. Ignoring it she took her cloak off and lifted her shirt enough for Even to get to the wounds without having to see anything he didn't want to see. "I'll have to take my pants off if you want to get to the wounds on my legs." She told him, Even turned red.

"I can't do this! I'm calling Luce!" Even left the room and called Luce. Viper took the hi-potion and took her pants off, sitting on the chair she started to pour the potion on her legs, Ienzo still looking away.

"You know, Reborn really wanted to see me in my panties and here I am, in my panties and my shirt is almost off." She laughed when Ienzo put his fingers in his ears and started to hum to himself. "Such a child," She laughed.

When she was finished, she pulled her pants back on and pulled her shirt completely down. Patting Ienzo's shoulder she had him sit with her. They got books and started to read. Even and Luce walked in, both glaring at the two, "You finished without me?" Luce pouted; she loved taking care of everyone.

"You can wash my clothes, they are covered with blood."

"Damn Viper," She mumbled picking the clothes up and folded them.

"You can't be here! Get out!" They heard Aeleus and Dilan shout, how was anyone able to get past the two so easily?

"I know he's here!" The new voice shouted, the door was kicked open and he stepped in, "Where is Viper!"

Ienzo grabbed Viper's hand tightly and moved closer to her.

"Who wants to know?" Viper asked, eyeing him.

"I do, I want to challenge him to a battle, to prove who the best Mist user is once and for all!"

"He's not here." Viper replied as she stood and walked to him, eyeing him up and down, "and if he was here, he would refuse a battle from you, someone who doesn't even look like he's worthy of a battle."

"How would you know?" The boy asked; he was also eyeing her. Taking in all of her curves, she took a step away from him.

"Let's just say, I know Viper better than most people." She replied walking to Ienzo, "come on, let's get you ready for bed." Ienzo nodded as he sent the boy a glare before he followed his sister closely.

"Ah wait Ienzo you need to take a shower first!" Even shouted as he watched them, "MAKE SURE HE TAKES A SHOWER!"

"Whatever~" Viper called back, Luce giggled.

"So cute, so why are you here to challenge Viper?"

"To prove Viper's a fake!"

Luce let out a sigh, "Viper is free Monday at eight." Luce told the boy where to go, he gladly took the information and left.

* * *

**Eh I now know that Xehanort came in way to early, but oh well. I don't really care since this is meant to be an AU. Please don't kill me if your annoyed with that! I do plan on adding Terra and Aqua sooner or later. Even if Xehanort is here. I don't know what will happen though.**

**Ah Who was happy when Belphegor came in? Or the FV moment in this chapter? Eh so I noticed that there's a lot of moments with Viper stripping isn't there? Gomen, for that. Well then, I hope your looking forward to the next chapter. Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think it's clear by now that I'll be updating every Thursday XP, the day after my good friend khrVariaLover updates her XV Story XP Which you guys should go read if you haven't all ready XP**

Christmas is coming up soon! And I'm excited, I'm working on my Christmas Fanfict for the Secret Santa here on FFN. But that's all I'll say. *Grins* 

**I think I am getting Xehanort so out of character because the fanfictions I read that had him in it. He was a creepy person that Ienzo feared. A recent story I read he was innocent and cheerful (It was such a cute story! It's called "Babysitting Ienzo" it's really cute and Ienzo's so adorable in it! I need to fix my Ienzo to he's slightly like that. Neh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. (But hopefully I will be able to get my hands on a PS2 and a copy of the games :D)**

* * *

The next day Viper followed Luce around the house yelling at her. "I TOLD HIM I WOULD NOT BATTLE HIM!" She screamed.

"You have nothing planned that day anyways?"

"How do you know? I could have plans…" Luce stopped and turned to stare at the smaller girl. "I could…" She blushed looking away. Luce gasped.

"Do… do you have a date maybe?"

"No!" She replied to quickly for her own good, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"You do! Oh my god Viper has a date!"

"Shut up!" She hissed tackling her to the ground. Luce laughed and tried to scream it to the whole house.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Reborn asked looking down at the two. Luce licked Viper's hand causing her to pull away.

"Ewe gross!" Viper hissed.

"VIPER HAS A DATE!"

The whole house was there in a heartbeat. They stared at Viper with awe in their eyes. "Viper has a date? When?"

"Monday!"

"Wait, she has a battle Monday, with that guy who thinks she's a fake."

"_Viper _is a fake; they all think _Viper_ is a guy, which means _Viper_ is a fake!" Viper exclaimed.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Viper asked looking up at Reborn, the hitman held a blush now.

"It's a girl?"

"No, it's a guy, what would you have done if it was a girl?"

"Well, depending on how slutty you two would be, I would watch the action." Reborn replied with a nod. Viper rolled her eyes and stood.

"Who's the lucky bastard?" Verde asked looking at her, "He knows the rules that you're only sixteen, and that kissing, holding hands, and trying to score will lead him to death correct?" Verde asked in a father type of voice. Viper glared.

"If he tries to score he will die by my illusions." She replied. Verde grinned and patted her head.

"Good girl, come on let's go get some food." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen.

"Well at least Fon isn't here to hear that, he's already crushed she refused to go out with him because they live together." Lal said folding her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well she has a point, we are only teens living together in one house with no adults to tell us what to do, kora."

"That's not true; Ansem drops by all the time." Luce reminded them.

"True, but he doesn't tell us what to do." Lal replied.

"That's Luce's job." Reborn simply replied. Luce grinned at that.

"Come on, come on let's go eat!" Luce giggled as she skipped to the kitchen and started to cook. Verde and Viper watched her the whole time.

* * *

Monday rolled around sooner than Viper wanted. During the week she had run into that guy the whole time, he had always tried to pin her against the wall and demand she tell him where to find Viper. If it wasn't for her friends she would have killed the man right then and there.

Now she was grumbling as she got dressed, "I hate you so much Luce." Luce frowned as she helped the girl bandage her breasts before she pulled her shirt on.

"It could be worse?"

"I had to cancel my date!" Viper hissed glaring at her. Luce frowned again.

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." She grumbled as she finished getting ready.

"Do you want us to come?"

"No, I'm going alone." She replied as she walked to the door, "I'll be back later." They watched as she left.

"Well, I'm going to go watch." Reborn said after a while, "Come on Ienzo."

"All right be careful you two… wait when did Ienzo get here?" Ienzo smiled and placed a finger over his lips, Luce's eyes widened. "Oh my god, he knows how to use his flame!" Reborn nodded as he led Ienzo to the battle.

* * *

"So you showed, and here I thought I would win by default."

"I don't back down when challenges are set up by my boss." Viper replied in a deep voice. Thanks to her illusion.

"Ushishishi, Viper hurry this up, the prince gets bored easily." Viper ignored the person calling out to her.

"Shall we begin?" He asked with a grin.

"It's already over." Viper whispered coming up behind the guy, an illusion sword being stabbed through the man's side. He couched up blood and glared, spinning around he placed his hand on his side.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You should know not to challenge the strongest Mist user alive." Viper replied.

"You can't be the strongest! I am the strongest!" Viper watched as he started to charge at her. She side-stepped with grace and had illusion tentacles wrapped around him, almost completely chocking him, he let out a groan and struggled.

She looked to the side, and saw that Ienzo and Reborn were sitting there in the corner, hiding from her sight, or trying to hide from her sight, she shook her head and looked at her opponent, "I won't kill you; you can tell that I am indeed the strongest." She told him as she lazily tossed him to the side, he pushed himself to stand, and grabbing a broken pipe that was close to him he stood and charged at her.

She knew that that would be coming, so while he wasn't paying attaching she had created a clone of herself and rested in a high place, and simply watched as he swung at her countless times, he was completely trapped in her illusion.

"Umuu, when two illusionists are going to fight, the role of an illusion is different. An illusionist will try to enchant his enemy with his illusion. The enemy needs to survive by completely recovering this control and casting an illusion that will mirror the other illusion. The first one that has his illusion completely cast/returned by the opponent and be unable to recover their control completely will lose, and then they will be left to their opponent's mercy." Viper explained; Ienzo didn't know that, he stared in awe as they watched.

"I haven't been trapped in your illusion!" The man shouted.

"Oh, but you have been trapped by my illusion. The moment I arrived you had tried to trap me in your illusion, I spotted it a mile away, and hell my little brother even sensed it before he arrived. Now Ienzo, close your eyes, and cover your ears." Ienzo nodded as he did as he was told. Reborn put his fedora on Ienzo's head, being older the hat didn't fit Ienzo the right way, which was good, it covered his eyes. He also placed his hands on Ienzo's to keep him from hearing anything.

"You brought this upon yourself really." Viper replied kneeling before the man, "what is your name?"

"Xaviero."

"Xaviero, well I'll allow you to know a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

"A secret that I know you will take to your grave." She removed her hood, showing her face to him, "that girl you threatened all week, to get to Viper, was indeed Viper. How does it feel to know that the strongest Illusionist is a female and you had just lost to her?"

"You… DAMN YOU!" He shouted as he tried to attack her.

"Uroboros."

Xaviero screamed, his screams filled the building and around, it caused Bel to laugh, and Reborn tightened his grip over the eight-year-old's ears. He frowned when the boy started to shiver and tense up. He scooted closer to the Hitman and buried his face in his jacket.

Suddenly the screaming stopped; Reborn looked around and saw Viper was now standing alone. It caused him to release the boy. "Ushishishi, Viper you showed mercy because your brother is here?"

"Unlike you, I don't kill when he is around." She replied in a blank tone as she walked to Ienzo. "Did you see anything?" He shook his head pushing the fedora out of his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Your hair is a mess now." He cracked a smile as he pulled the fedora back down. "Now that only makes you look adorable." Viper giggled slightly as she pulled Ienzo into a hug and nuzzled into his head. Reborn laughed while Bel leaned against the wall and watched.

Ienzo pushed the hat up slightly and looked over at Bel who grinned at the boy, "Ushishishi, how do you expect him to handle death if you won't allow him to watch?"

"I care for his sanity," Viper replied, "now Ienzo lets return home, we can play a game if you want." Turning back to Viper Ienzo smiled as he nodded and got up, he took Viper's hand and led her to the castle. Bel and Reborn followed.

* * *

"Welcome home Ienzo, ah Viper you came along with Reborn and who's this?" Aeleus asked looking at Bel, the blond smiled as he looked at the bigger man.

"This is Belphegor, he's a…classmate." Viper quickly replied walking into the house ignoring the glare Bel sent to her. "He thinks he is a prince, it's why he wears the tiara."

Dilan grinned, "A classmate I see." Reborn grinned as well.

"Oh yeah, "classmates" are exactly what they are. Or is Viper hiding something from us?" Reborn asked walking up and wrapping his arm around Viper's shoulder. She glared at him.

"Now why would I hide something from you?" She asked pinching the back of his hand and dropping it off of her shoulder.

"Because you don't tell us everything?" Viper thought about that.

"Your right, I don't tell you everything." Ienzo giggled and stopped when he saw someone new walking around the castle, he felt worried. Tightening his grip on Viper's hand he moved closer and hid his face in her long cloak.

Viper shook her head as she led Ienzo to the living room, "pick out a game." Ienzo let go of her hand and went to get a game.

He stopped when he saw Ansem, the man gave Ienzo a look, "Come along Ienzo, I need to ask you a few questions." The boy frowned as he nodded and went after Ansem; Viper watched as she turned to look around the castle for Xehanort, she wanted to keep an eye on him as much as she could while she was at the castle.

"Ms. Viper, who are you looking for?" She felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned to look at the man who called out to her.

"Xehanort, I'm not looking for anyone." She replied taking a step away from him. She didn't like this man one bit. Reborn felt the same way; he took a step closer to Viper, and gently ran his fingers over his gun in case. Bel sensing the tension shoved his hands in his pocket.

Xehanort patted Viper's shoulder as he left the room, she watched him the whole time, and turned back to Reborn, he only nodded and released his gun.

"That guy gives me a bad feeling; we need to get Ienzo out of here." Viper nodded, Bel only watched on in silence.

"Hey brats, what's up?" Braig asked, walking into the room; he quickly drew two guns and pointed them at Reborn who had his gun already pointing at Braig.

"My isn't that a fancy scare your sporting, where did you get it?" Reborn asked with a grin. Braig didn't reply as he returned his guns and looked at Bel.

"Who's the new brat? Is this the boy Viper likes? We heard about him, from Ansem, he came home one day mumbling about this blond that Viper thought was cute and mysterious." Bel's grin grew as he looked at Viper.

"I'm cute and mysterious now?" Viper ignored him.

"Braig shouldn't you be on guard?" Braig thought and shrugged.

"Yeah, but the old man isn't here right now, speaking of old man, have you seen Xehanort?"

"You just missed him." The young hitman said, "Hey do you think Ansem is looking for a new guard? I've been jobless for days."

Braig shrugged, "Talk to the old man, later kid." They watched Braig leave, Ienzo and Even walked in not long after, Even met Bel and Ienzo tackled Viper with a hug, and he grabbed her hand and led her to the games and then picked one out.

Monopoly, Viper's favorite game, no one could beat her at it. She set it up, claiming the police car as her pawn. Ienzo took the dog, Bel got the crown, Even took the phone, and Reborn got the shoe.

"Why do I have to be the shoe? Why can't I be the flashlight or the other car?"

"_**Because I said so."**_

"The child has spoken!" Viper exclaimed holding her hands in the air in a humorous way, it caused Ienzo and Bel to laugh, Even shook his head while Reborn pouted and sat down, they played, and all of coursed lost to Viper, she had bought everything.

Even was trying to figure out how she was able to do that in such a short amount of time, but when he couldn't figure it out he gave up. "You win; you are the best at this game." Viper grinned and looked at Ienzo.

"Pay up you little brat." Ienzo made a face as he went to his room, when he returned he gave her a basket of chocolate. "That's what I'm talking about, Hehehe." She laughed as she took out the first piece of candy and ate it.

"That's just mean, taking the boy's candy." Viper waved Reborn off as she stood.

"Come on Ienzo let's go to the roof." Ienzo nodded as he followed after his sister. When they were gone Reborn and Even turned to Bel, both glaring.

"All right, what's the deal with you and Viper? Were you supposed to be her date tonight?" Reborn asked.

"Whoa, she had a date? With you?"

Bel grinned slightly, "Shishishi, of course, the prince wouldn't be here if he didn't have a date with Viper… that Luce canceled because of the battle." Bel glared.

"My gal has bad timing," Reborn shrugged.

"Wait, wait, why are you trying to date my daughter!"

"Daughter?"

"Eh, she's not really my daughter, but damn it! We treat her like a daughter!" Even glared at Bel "don't hurt her, she's been through too much for crap that you will throw at her."

"If anything happens, the prince will take care of it, Shishishi, I have to go now. Ciao~" Bel sung as he got up and left.

* * *

**My favorite part has to be the end when Viper beats them all in the board game and takes Ienzo candy, then orders him to the roof. He's such a good little puppy isn't he? XP**

**Even and Reborn can be protective right?**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciaossu minna, how is everyone today? I kind of want to just upload all the chapters I have now! But I'm not going to because I don't want to spoil you XP**

**Christmas is coming up real soon, and I still don't have all my friends gifts _ I hope one gift comes in on time or else I'm screwed. Also I just got "The World ends With You." And I started to play it Tuesday night but I haven't played anymore yet. I'm still in the middle of Dream Drop Distance and I'm close to being done. T_T Curse you anti Black coat Nightmare! Why you keep killing me? I think I need to Level Riku up a little more, I don't have to worry about being dropped since Sora's asleep at the moment.**

**I find it funny that Sora is asleep within a dream. Oh well XP. ****Am I the only one who gets this weird tingly feeling whenever you listen to Simple and Clean as well as My Santuary? Because when I hear it I keep thinking of ideas for this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

They were now trying their second first date, which went a little more too how they would have liked, Luce had picked out Viper's outfit, which was hard, since the girl didn't have anything she dubbed "cute" in her closet. Finally she decided on a black mini-shirt and a tan shirt that would be hidden under Viper's favorite black jacket as well as her long boots. She felt embarrassed in this outfit but Bel seemed to like it.

They went for a simple walk; she refused to have any money spent that was over twenty dollars. Bel made a protest to it, but he accepted since he already had dinner planned out, he was a genius prince after all. What better then to have everything planned out and set up before hand?

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her along.

"Can't say until we get there," He replied, Viper frowned as she walked. She felt his grip tighten slightly, "I told you that you look cute tonight, right?"

"I'm wearing a mini-skirt… and its winter…" She frowned looking down at her bare legs. Bel stopped and pulled her closer to him.

"The prince could warm you, if you want." She blushed as she felt his warmth close to her. He chuckled and continued to lead the way. She simply watched him as they walked; she frowned when they reached her training grounds.

"Why are we here? I come here every day after school." She replied with a pout on her face. Bel laughed and led her inside.

Her eyes widened when she found that the place that was once completely destroyed was now clean and decorated nicely, on the floor was a large red blanket with a table set on top with two plates that were covered and candles rested on the table she laughed as she looked at him.

"Really, going for the cheesy first date kind of thing?"

"Trust me, I didn't completely set it up." He replied as he led her to the table, glancing around he found an extra blanket. Picking it up him walked to Viper and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." She grinned slightly as she watched him take his seat.

"Any day my dear," He replied with his own grin, it sent shivers down her spine. Pulling the covers closer she stared at the spaghetti that sat on the plates in front of them.

"Now, if you wanted it to be more romantic, it would have been better with one plate." She told him, resting her elbow on the table and watched the blush come to his face.

"You're not the type who looks like she likes romantic stuff." He replied trailing off, looking away from her. She held back a laugh as she picked up a fork and started to eat. He made a pout as he ate as well.

"What are the drinks?" She asked not looking at him. Bel jumped up and went to get something.

He came back with champagne, it caused her to raise a brow at him, "champagne, for a first date, in a worn out warehouse." She laughed.

"What? Why not? We are sixteen, that's the legal age to drink." Bel replied, taking her cup and poured some.

"I give you props for not having red solo cups." She teased; Bel paused as he turned to look at her.

"Red Solo cups, of course not! The prince is a prince after all!" He laughed as he gave her the cup; she took it and stared at it.

"I should probably tell you this. I don't drink." Bel fell, he sent her a glare.

"You're joking right?" Viper shook her head.

"And if I remember, you don't turn sixteen until a few more weeks." Bel growled.

"Oh come on! This is the bosses' good stuff!" He exclaimed setting the bottle down and glaring down at her. She laughed and poked his cheek.

"Awe, don't act that way, it's not cute." She giggled; he frowned and banged his head onto the table.

"I give up with this romantic crap, if you want romantic, do it yourself." He grumbled, she only smiled as she continued to eat, she commented on how it tasted, he smiled slightly and ate as well.

She did indeed drink the champagne which made Bel grumble, after they ate they just laid there on the blanket and stared out the hole in the roof, his arm under her neck as she rested her head on his chest. She gave a weak smile as she placed her hand gently on his chest and pushed to sit up.

"It's getting late; we should probably start heading back now." Bel only nodded with a frown on his face as he pushed himself to stand up pulling her with him. The two walked back to Viper's house, he was going to take her to the castle, thinking that was where she lived, until he remembered that he picked her up at her house. He didn't say anything of it.

She laughed when they finally returned home, they stood outside for a while, doing nothing, she was waiting for him to attempt to make the first move, when he didn't she let out a sigh and turned to open the door.

"Ah, Viper…" He trailed off looking away.

She turned to face him, "Yes?" She asked in a blank tone.

"Before you go, I was wondering…" He completely trailed off when he felt her soft lips press against his. He smiled and completely forgot what he was going to say.

"I would love to go on another date with you Bel, just not something where we are still outside, and nothing with alcohol."

"Alcohol was involved with the date?" Bel looked up at a spiky green haired man he was glaring down at boy.

"Verde." Viper looked up at him, a blush on her cheeks as she quickly looked away. Verde patted her head and pulled her inside, he glared down at Bel. Reborn, Colonnello, and even Skull were outside by then, glaring at the boy as well.

"You didn't try anything did you?" Skull asked glaring at Bel, it wasn't scary at all.

"Shut up lackey, you don't strike fear in people." Reborn snapped pushing Skull away. He pouted.

"You didn't try anything did you? Kora." Colonnello asked, polishing his gun outside. Bel wasn't scared by it one bit.

"No, we didn't do anything but eat dinner and walk around," he rolled his eyes.

"If I find you did do something, you will pay." Reborn hissed, holding a gun to him.

Bel held his hands up, "you can ask her, she will tell you everything that happened. Probably~" He chuckled as he turned and left. "Bye-Bi."

The boys glanced at each other then down when Verde felt a tug at his clothes.

"_**Grande Sorella won't do anything she would regret." **_Ienzo replied in sign language as he took Verde's hand and pulled him inside. Verde chuckled at the little boy.

"She is indeed smarter than that, she would at least wait." Ienzo tilted his head to the side and shrugged as he walked in and took a seat on the couch, Verde sat beside him and stared at the TV as it played a Disney movie. "Peter Pan" he believed it was.

Viper came down from her room wearing her heavy pajamas and plopped down between the two scientists wrapping her arms around her brother. She saw how he was enjoying himself. She shrugged and watched the movie with him.

"You don't want to grow up do you?" Ienzo looked up at her with a confused look.

"_**It doesn't matter if I don't want to grow up, everyone grows up anyways."**_ He lazily shrugged and leaned back, "_**traveling between worlds however, I would love to do that."**_

"Traveling between worlds is impossible." The boy pouted and looked away from her. He knew it wasn't impossible; Scrooge McDuck has traveled between worlds, Viper stared at him long and hard before she smiled.

"All right, one day we will see what we can do." His eyes widened as he tackled her with a hug, burying his face in her chest, a giggle threatened to spill.

Verde chuckled, "go to sleep Ienzo, we have to get you home early tomorrow." Ienzo pouted as he got up and went to the stairs, he stopped, not knowing which room he was supposed to go to.

"You're sleeping with me Ienzo; you know where my room is right?" He sent her a look, of course he knew where her room was, he has been here plenty of times before. Letting out a huff he turned and went to her room.

Viper picked the remote up and changed the channel to the news, that's when everyone gathered around and watched to see what was going on. Nothing important, Luce took the remote and put a channel on that only the family got. It was the Mafia News, it told all the important information that all the Famiglia's would need to know, or just what's going on.

"Hmm, the Estraneo Famiglia are up to no good… again." Reborn shook his head.

"What will we do with them?" Luce asked.

"They are already being hunted down; why not just finish them off completely?" Viper asked looking at everyone. They shook their heads.

"No, we can't." Luce frowned, "Since they are being hunted down the moment they take a step outside, how were they able to get information over them, I'll never know."

"The news have neutrality, they can freely go anywhere without being targeted by anyone, the Vindice takes care of the people who attack." Verde explained. Viper couldn't help but shiver at the mention of the Vindice.

"I'm more interested in these Arcobaleno, known as the strongest seven!" Reborn suddenly exclaimed. They laughed and Viper stood.

"Keep me updated, I'm going to bed." She waved goodbye as she went to her room.

Ienzo was already asleep. He was curled in a ball, his pajamas to big for him, she let out a silent laugh as she took the spot beside him and curled around him, keeping him warm and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day they took Ienzo home, and spent the day at the castle, whenever Xehanort was around, Ienzo didn't even sign, he stayed beside Viper, and Reborn, feeling the safest with the two of them.

Luce simply smiled at Xehanort who smiled back at her. He left to the lab. Ienzo held onto his sisters shirt. She patted his head and went to talk with Ansem, he enjoyed her company. She enjoyed it as well; they played chess while they talked. Ansem the Wise always won.

"Viper, the idiot Reborn needs to tell you something." Skull said not really caring.

Viper turned to glare at Skull, "don't butt in on an important chess game you idiot!" Viper trapped Skull in an illusion, his screams filled the castle, causing everyone inside to stop what they were doing and listened before going back to work.

"That was a little mean." Ansem replied with a calm tone in his voice. Viper shrugged.

"Might as well see what Reborn wants." She got up and returned to the others.

Reborn was reading a letter, when he spotted her he pulled her to the side and showed her the letter. "Vongola?" As far as she knew, Vongola was the strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world, and here this letter was addressed to both her and Reborn.

"Vongola wants us, to join their family." Reborn grinned.

Viper frowned as she thought about it. "Eh, we should talk about it first." She looked at him.

"Isn't Varia apart of Vongola? Join and you could really be closer to Bel~" Reborn teased, Viper blushed.

"Shut up Reborn," she snapped looking away.

"Well in case you want, we have interviews this Friday. Be ready, will you show them the true Viper, or the illusion Viper?" Reborn asked looking down at her.

"Real Viper," she replied looking up at Reborn, the two nodded and returned to the others. Ienzo was sitting with Luce a smile on his face while Luce looked like she was staring off into space.

She stood and looked around, "excuse me." She quickly left the room, and headed to Xehanort's private study. Ienzo tried to stop her.

"Luce, no, it's best to not go to his study," Viper said looking nervous, no one had gone into Xehanort's study without his permission.

"I'm not scared of him, don't worry, just go play with Ienzo."

Viper watched as Luce went to the study, Reborn followed close behind, his fingers toying with his gun the whole time. Ienzo hid behind Verde, trying not to be seen. It was working because he was already wearing enough white to blend in with his lab coat.

They didn't hear the door open, nor did they hear Luce or Reborn enter any room, they simply returned, and Luce excused herself as she left, Reborn shrugged as he continued to follow, Lal and Colonnello narrowed their eyes as they followed, Verde remained where he was since Ienzo had a vise grip on his leg. Verde patted the boys head.

"Calm down Ienzo, Xehanort left a while ago, you have nothing to worry about." Ienzo nodded and released Verde's jacket.

"Luce seemed worried." He whispered Viper only nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Go see what Ansem wants you to do, Verde and I will go see what's going on and return when we find out. Okay?" Ienzo nodded as he ran off to Ansem.

The two looked at each other and nodded as they left to find the others. They were home; Verde wondered how Skull ended up on the couch when he was pretty sure he was on the floor at the castle. He shrugged it off.

"Luce?"

Luce paced the room, trying to figure out how to find the answer to this "No, no, no that can't be right! Ah my mother is going to kill me! Ahhh!"

"Famiglia problems I'll pass." Viper replied in a blank voice as she left. The others shrugged and returned to their own thing.

* * *

When she was walking she couldn't help but feel like someone was following her. Stopping she looked around trying to find who was following her. Her answer was delivered when she saw an infant standing before her. A frown on the infants face, Viper walked to it and kneeled down.

'_Why is it that an infant is all alone on the street?' _She asked herself as she picked the infant up. "I bet you lost your mommy, come on, let's take you to the police station."

"Don't." Viper's eyes widened when she heard the infant speak, "please don't take me there, I'm trying to find a place to rest." The infant replied.

"I don't know where to take you." She replied with a frown. The infant placed a finger on Viper's head and her eyes widened.

"_Take me somewhere safe, where no one will be able to find me." _

Viper only nodded as she thought, her house wasn't the safest one bit even if Luce was there, or the fact Ienzo did spend the night at least once or twice a month. Ansem would be a good place to leave the infant that way someone close…ish to Ienzo's age would be there.

* * *

Before she really decided on where to take the infant she was walking inside the castle because Dilan and Aeleus had allowed her inside.

"_**Your back, I thought it would take longer… what's that?"**_

"Hai, it was only Luce freaking out over a family thing." Viper smiled as she stared at her brother, the infant in her arms tugged at her shirt. She looked down and took Ienzo's hand; she quickly hurried to the boy's room and closed the door once they were in. They sat on his bed and set the infant down.

"_**Why do you have an infant?" **_

"_**I don't know; I felt like someone was following me, when I turned around, the infant was standing there looking lost!"**_

"_**Sis we can't keep it! We have to take it to the police! They will find his…her… parents!"**_

"_**I know that! I was going to, and then it started to talk! I mean really talk!"**_

"I can read sign language as well." The infant replied causing the two to jump. They stared at the infant in awe.

"How is it you're talking?" Viper asked looking at the infant, "Eh, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Hard to tell, as an infant my voice changed to being squeaky. I'm not a fan of it, but after years you get used to it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm a female, and don't take that tone of voice with me."

"How is it that you are talking?" Ienzo asked in a whisper looking down at her. She saw the look in his eye. Hungry for knowledge, the infant yawned and got under the covers. Ienzo stared, "don't take my bed!"

"Ienzo… eh, why don't you spend another night at the house, there we can figure out what to do with the infant…"

"Where did you find that Infant?" Xehanort asked, the two jumped and covered the infant.

"What infant?"

"The infant under Ienzo's covers, I have been looking for her for a while now. Give her."

Viper shook her head and pulled the infant into her arms, a glare on her face. "Touch the infant, and you will pay." Ienzo held a worried look on his face as he hugged his sister. "Come on Ienzo, we are going to my house." Viper got up, grabbing Ienzo's hand and hurried out of the room, Xehanort watched with a narrowed look on his face as they left.

"Where are you two going?" Even asked, stopping them "is that an infant in your hands? Where did you find it?"

"Tell Ansem Ienzo is staying another night, thank you." The kids where gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Well Bel got that date, plus a kiss. Woot go Bel~ The outfit I picked out for Viper in the beginning is actually from a BV picture that I love. The art to it is beautiful, it actually makes them look like they are real instead of animation.**

**No one completely trusts Xehanort yet now do they? to be honest I don't like Xehanort for what he did to Terra, *nods* the bastard!**

**Yes, for those who were wondering, Reborn and Viper were not part of any Mafia Famiglia yet, they were just going around job for job like the others. Besides Fon, He actually has a Famiglia back home in China, hence the reason he will be there a lot. **

**The infant! She's my OC, which I know I said to my friends who read this I hate Character X OC, but I think I'll let that slide for this story. *Grins and looks away* Until next time! *Bows* Good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! Woot the story is coming along very slowly, but I kind of just want to upload all the chapters I have now since the later ones are Christmas Chapters and Christmas is only five days away! I'm excited about it, but I also just want it to be over. Trying to find a gift for the guy you like is hard mainly when you don't completely know what to get him T_T  
Here's a funny story, so after I got off work today I went to buy some bags for my Christmas gifts that I got my friends over the weekend, and I picked out this card for one of my favorite Cashiers and I didn't read the card before I bought it, so as I was in the car on my way home I read it and it said **

**"You're not on my naughty lift, and you're not on my nice list. But you are on my to do list."**

**That is not something I want to give to my female Cashier friend who is a lot older then I am T_T. So now after work Tomorrow I have to get her ANOTHER card, and a envelope that the card I'm got my other Cashier friend for Christmas. So yeah, today was not my day. At least I got off early unlike the past two days. **

**Let me tell you people, you might think Sacking is easy, but no. I would take Lal's sparta training over this. They put me on chores today, which sucked because I had to clean the soda machines and Ice box! T_T.**

**The one good thing about it was that I got to talk to my crush for a while, he told me he was shocked I didn't talk to him Tuesday XP. **

**Anyways, without further ado, here is the story~**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The next few days were spent with everyone watching the infant closely; Verde was studying it while Luce was taking care of it like a normal person would. Lal wanted to train it, and Colonnello wanted to coo over it. Skull tried to be its Sempai. But the baby beat him up. Fon had returned and well, he was staring in awe, he didn't know what to think.

"I left for a few days and you bring home a baby…" Fon shook his head as he sat down beside Viper. She shook her head and held Ienzo close.

"I told you, I was going to the Castle, and I felt someone watching me, turning I found her just standing there, I took her to the castle, thinking it would be the safest place, then Xehanort wanted her. I couldn't just let him take the infant!"

"So you kidnapped Ienzo."

"No, Even told Ansem he is with me."

"For that one night," Ienzo mumbled in her chest, she waved him off. He then tugged at his sister's shirt and pointed to his watch. She looked and turned red.

"Ah, I have to go!" She ran to her room, Luce giggled and took the infant as she followed Viper up the stairs.

Fon tilted his head to the side as he turned to look at the others, "where's the fire?"

"Oh, I think she has a date~" Skull sung, the others shot at Skull for it before turning to look at Fon who held a blank look on his face.

Ienzo looked at Fon to watch how he would react. "A date…with who might I ask?"

"Eh…" They trailed off not wanting to answer. Ienzo tilted his head to the side, wondering what it was they weren't telling him.

"_**She's going on a date with Be…" **_Ienzo started to sign but Reborn grabbed his hands and picked him up.

"Come on buddy; let's go check on Luce and Viper." Ienzo stared into space as he was carried to Viper's room, "how about we dress Teofila up?" Ienzo frowned as he rested his elbow on Reborn's shoulder blade and rested his chin in his palm waiting.

Fon turned to the others and sent them a look, "well Fon, I think it's all right for Viper to be dating, she is sixteen after all." Verde replied from his paper.

"Who. Is. It." He hissed.

"Eh well, you see Fon, you know how Viper made this strict rule to not date anyone who lives in this house. Kora."

"Colonnello." Fon narrowed his eyes now. It caused even Lal to winch.

"Now Fon, just remember, Viper's a big girl, she can take care of herself… besides they have been dating for a while now…"

"Belphegor." Viper suddenly said walking into the room, wearing one of her many long black dresses with a blue coat, being winter she had a scarf wrapped around her neck and a beanie on her head.

"Don't leave me alone with them!" Teofila shouted trying to break free from Reborn's and Ienzo's grip. The two held evil looks on their faces.

"Can't help you this time," Viper patted the infants head, "behave and you might get a tasty treat for desert." Teofila frowned as she watched Viper turned to Fon. "Now if you excuse me." She left and hurried to the park.

* * *

Fon let out a sigh as he sat there. Ienzo and Teofila were set beside the older boy and the room grew silent, they expected Fon to leave to train, to take his mind off of it. But he only smiled and talked with Ienzo and tried to learn more about the infant. Luce pulled the others into the kitchen and gave them her boss look.

"It's completely normal, and don't be idiots and say anything that will make him sad. He really liked Viper, and we all know she liked him as well. We all knew this day would come after we all moved in together, now then, let's relax and make sure Ienzo doesn't let too much slip." They returned to the living room to find Ienzo and Fon having a stare off.

Teofila watched with a blank look as the two had their stare off. Luce cleared her throat causing them to jump, but refused to back down. "Go Ienzo!" Reborn shouted cheering for the little boy.

"Fon-Sempai you can do it!" Skull cheered.

"Ienzo, if you back down, I'll put you through a month of training!" Lal snapped.

"Don't listen to her Kora just have fun!"

"I'm on Ienzo's side; after all I am a scientist as well." Verde replied folding his arms. Ienzo's eye was starting to get tired, he needed to blink. Tightening his fists, he bit his lips.

Fon seeing this, decided to blink. It caused Ienzo to let out a sigh and blink as well. _**"That was fun Fon." **_

"I'm glad you had fun my friend." He chuckled in reply. Ienzo gave a bright smile as he picked Teofila up and got up running to Viper's room where he would most likely break into her book stash and read.

"So…"

"Isn't he in my third hour?"

"Yeah, he has almost every class with Viper."

"The weird blond," Verde replied pushing his glasses up, "his hair covers his eyes, and he always has that creepy grin with a laugh."

"He's a sweet young man once you get to know him, sure he has his odd moments, but he's sweet and tender to Viper, he is someone you would approve of." Luce smiled as she set a cup of oolong tea in front of him. He thanked her and took a sip.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what we are doing this time Bel?" She asked looking at him.

Bel remained silent as he continued, they stopped at the outskirts of town, "Shishishi, we can go to a different town if you want, or we could go back now." She looked at the outskirts, it's not like she hasn't been out of town before, she wasn't even born here, yet Bel was. Or so she thought, he never talked about where he was really from.

"Let's go to your house, and talk." She finally said after a few seconds of just staring. He looked back at her and nodded as they returned to Bel's home.

* * *

When they got to the Varia mansion the two went to Bel's messy room, she claimed his bed while he sat on his office chair spinning around. Viper looked at him a smile on her face as she looked away when she felt him staring.

"I have an offer to join the Vongola." She said suddenly finally looking back at him. She jumped when he was beside her, "holy shit how the hell did you do that?"

"I can be silent when needed." He replied wrapping his arm around her. "If you got an offer then you should take it." He grinned and nuzzled into her hair. She allowed it and snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth.

"Fon returned home the other day."

"Shishishi, first love is finally home…that means we can't play together anymore."

"We never did anything, and no, I told Fon two years ago, that once we start living together, nothing between us would happen, I don't want to date someone I'm living with. It would cause the breakup to be terrible."

"I hear from Luss-nee that the makeup sex is wonderful." He laughed; she blushed and was glad her face was covered by his chest. He giggled more when he realized she was embarrassed. "It's not like we have _had_ sex to know what it's like, besides I know you don't want to do that until you're ready. The prince might be a ruthless killer, but he still respects your wishes to wait."

"Why are you so confident that my first time will be to you?" He shrugged.

"I'm not; it could be with Fon if you want." He chuckled, she shook her head.

"I refuse to talk about this." She replied, "So change of subject."

"You're cute when your cheeks are aflame like that." He laughed kissing her nose. She continued to blush as she lay down and rolled over so her back was to him. He only giggled as he completely wrapped himself around her.

"The only reason I'm still dating you is for your warmth." She said with a grin of her own. Bel laughed.

"I thought it was because I'm 'cute and mysterious' or that's what that guy said."

Bel giggled as he played with Viper's hair, braiding it, or just twisting it, she held a slightly annoyed look. "It's getting too long; I'm going to cut it."

"No it's too cute long!" She wiggled free and sat up.

"Perfect, then I'll cut it so you don't think it's cute anymore."

"The prince will always find you cute." He cooed, she shook her head and got up. She grabbed her jacket and dodged all of the fallen knives that lay around the floor.

Bel followed close behind as the two left and went to Viper's the two stopped when they spotted two boys trying to get into the castle.

"Want to make them jealous?" She asked, Bel stared before he nodded as she took his hand and continued to lead him to the castle. The two simply walked in while the other two glared at them.

"What! No way they can go in? Why is that?"

Viper turned and stood behind Dilan, "Simple, I have the right connections." Viper replied; Dilan chuckled while Aeleus smiled and looked at the two boys.

"You are not allowed in the castle. Please leave."

"Come on! Let us in!" The red head shouted.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!" Viper shouted getting annoyed. She covered her ears and glared, "Why the hell do you want to come in anyways?"

"Can't say," The red head said. Viper and Bel glanced at each other.

"Well Dilan, Aeleus, we should return before Verde decides to quiz Ienzo over all he has learned, I much rather if he didn't turn my brother into a mini him. If his hair is spiked back and he's wearing glasses, as well as him becoming a troll. Well I'll kill him."

"Good luck Ms. Viper." Aeleus said as he watched the two teens run off. The red and blue haired boys took this as a chance to sneak in.

* * *

"Verde where is my brother!" Viper shouted, as she walked into the house, Bel walked in and ducked just in time to dodge a pineapple being thrown at him by Reborn.

"Good reflexes kid." Bel chuckled and closed the door ignoring the screams of a random person that was hit by the pineapple.

"Your back! Save me!" Teofila shouted as she flew down the stairs and tackled Viper. She wrapped the infant in her arms and grinned as Ienzo and Verde ran down the stairs trying to catch the infant. "They are trying to experiment on me… again!"

"Whoa, is that an infant… correction is that a talking infant?"

"Found her, she's been staying here for a while, she likes it with us." Viper explained as she held Teofila up to Bel. "She's cute."

"Shishishi, she's cheeky." Bel chuckled and pinched her cheek. Teofila squirmed.

"Let go!"

"Shishishi, what's her name?"

"Teofila, you brat," the infant snapped rubbing her cheeks, "in all my years I have never once suffered from someone pinching my cheeks like that."

"How old are you?"

"How old am I? I will never tell you!" The infant snapped turning and snuggled into Viper's chest. "Now can we simply return to the bedroom? I'm tired."

"Bossy little…" Viper trailed off looking away. Luce giggled as she walked in with a tray of tea.

"Before you go to bed have a hot cup of tea. Hello Belphegor, it's nice to see you again." Bel nodded and took a seat with the others. Fon walked in with more tea. He set it down on the table where Luce set the first tray.

Both Fon and Bel made eye contact (how that was possible with Bel's eyes covered we will never know). "Oh my, this seems like trouble." Teofila said looking at them, "quickly, grab a cup, your brother, and your boy before shit goes down."

Viper glared but did as she was told, pulling Bel and Ienzo along while Ienzo was carrying four cups of tea in his hand, he was surprised he was able to carry them all in one hand, as well as not dropping them, getting to her room Ienzo quickly set the cups on a table and smiled.

"I did it!" He cheered jumping up and down like the little boy he was. Bel laughed.

"Why did you do that?"

"Please, I've been alive long enough to see when a fight is about to happen between the boyfriend and the one who's in love with you." The infant replied taking the bed and motioning for Ienzo to give her a cup. He did. She gladly sipped it and smiled, "Mm my favorite, raspberry tea with just a hint of honey."

Bel looked at the tea and picked it up taking a sip from it. "Blah, not sweet enough." He set the cup down and looked around the room. "This is the first time the prince is in his princess's room. It suits her."

Ienzo snickered at that, it soon turned into a whimper when his sister smacked him upside the head, he frowned and crawled closer to the infant and hugged her. "I'm not protecting you from what you deserve." The infant said.

Bel looked around more before he sat on the bed and pulled Viper into his lap, she made a small protest as she was forced to sit. After struggling slightly she decided to just give up and relax in his arms. He chuckled and nuzzled into her hair.

Ienzo made a face when he started to play with her hair yet again; he pulled the infant closer and turned to look away, "_**don't play with my sister's hair like that in front of me!" **_He said mainly to himself, Teofila only shook her head as she watched Ienzo, the boy would never be able to completely stand up for himself.

The infant tapped Ienzo's nose he pouted and turned to look at Viper and Bel who were… pulling each other's cheeks and glaring at each other, "stop pinching my cheeks you blond idiot!" Viper snapped.

"I'll stop when you decided to let go you little freak of nature!" He snapped. She paused.

"Awe, why thank you, no one has ever called me that before" she let out a giggle while he frowned. She pulled his lips upward with her fingers. "Hmm, Smiling, or frowning, I think the latter is better for you."

Bel licked her fingers causing her to pull her hands away. "Shishishi, that's what you get."

"Ew, keep that thing in your mouth!" She whipped her fingers onto his shirt. Ienzo giggled and looked down Teofila, who was shaking her head.

"Umuu," Viper mumbled as she crawled out of Bel's lap and tickled Ienzo, he let out more giggled and fell over, Teofila was able to break free from the siblings and sat beside Bel who grinned as he watched the two.

"Shishishi they are better siblings then me and my brother."

"Hmm, sometimes a close relationship is what destroys the family the most." Teofila mumbled to herself. Bel stared down at the infant before he grinned.

"Shishishi, the prince has an idea!" Bel giggled decided to tickle Viper, she let out a yelp and tried to push him away.

"Get away!"

"Shishishi, nah."

"No! Ienzo help!" Ienzo looked at Bel then at Viper, before he grinned and tickled Viper as well. "TRAITOR!" She shouted Ienzo froze for a second; he had a feeling that she had just said something that would happen in the future… Shaking the thought he tackled Viper and began to tickle her.

* * *

Skull walking by the room at that moment and stopped when he heard Viper's cries for Bel to stop, he heard him laughing and Skull, being the idiot he was turned red as he ran down the stairs.

"Reborn! Colonnello! Verde! Fon! Luce! Lal! Bel and Viper are doing it!"

"What?" All of them hissed as they ran up the stairs, pushing each other out of the way the whole time.

"GET OFF OF OUR VIPER!" They shouted as they kicked the door opened to find Ienzo and Bel tied up with illusions, Teofila and Viper laughing at the two.

"Oh hey you guys, you're just in time to watch as we strip the boys to their birthday suits and tie their boxers to the school's flag pole." Viper grinned as she watched them. They stared and stared before they turned to glare at Skull.

"YOU STUPID LACKEY!" Reborn and Colonnello shouted as they started to beat Skull up.

"Why is it you're going to tie their boxes on the flag pole?" Verde asked looking at Viper.

"They both decided to tickle me." Viper replied folding her arms over her chest and glared at the two, "don't even think about it Verde." Verde froze and returned his hands to his side.

"I was simply going to see if you _were_ ticklish." Verde replied pushing his glasses up. "Unless you only show your boyfriend and brother your soft sides."

"I must be freaking special then." Teofila said looking up at Verde. He had forgotten about her.

"Tiny little brat." Verde mumbled as he picked her up. "How about you come with me, I want to see how you're able to talk.

"Touch me with anything like that and I'll destroy your mind." Verde set her down.

"Now someone undress them both and take their boxers." Viper ordered.

"It's your idea! You do it!"

"Oh, so you want me to undress my boyfriend?" Viper asked looking at them. They all paused and grumbled as the girls laughed and went downstairs. They heard screaming come from Viper's room, mainly Ienzo's.

* * *

Reborn and Colonnello flew down the stairs holding two pairs of boxers. Viper face palmed as she saw Bel's striped boxers. They were just like his shirt. "The idiot has a thing for stripes."

"It's a sign; he's going to end up in prison when he is older." Luce shook her head as she sipped tea.

"Ienzo's are cute, little Pikachu faces." Teofila giggled slightly.

"At least they aren't test tubes." Viper replied looking at the girls.

"You do now realize that there are two naked boys in your room." Lal said looking down at the sixteen-year-old. The seventeen and sixteen year olds looked at each with grins on their faces.

"I have my camera." Viper said holding said camera up. The girls giggled as they ran up to Viper's room and threw the door opened; they paused when they saw the two covered by their clothes… with Verde tied up and wearing some of Viper's baggy clothes.

"My, this is cute." Viper grinned as she looked at Verde, "You look good in my clothes."

Verde glared at her, "Where are my glasses?"

"That's right; your completely blind without them aren't you?"

"Viper put my glasses on right now!" Verde snapped. Viper thought and took a few pictures before she put his glasses on.

"You do look cute in my clothes, the kids at school will agree come Monday." Viper giggled as she tossed the camera to Lal who put it in her bra. Verde turned red as he looked away.

"Damn you all."

"As for you two… really that has to feel weird."

"Not at all." The two said with serious looks on their faces. Ienzo's however rose as he started to giggle. Bel sent him a look as he quickly leaned down and whispered.

"We have to show them we are strong, don't giggle!" Ienzo broke out laughing now, he fell over and they gave her a strange look, Ienzo pointed to the window, turning they walked to the window and looked out.

There was a boy, around their age running away from a Chihuahua "is that… a Chihuahua?" Viper asked looking at the boy.

"Hahaha, that's Dame-Tsuna! He's in my third hour; he's a failure in school." Skull said, he might be the lackey, but at least he was still good in school, and he had some friends. This kid didn't.

Ienzo jumped onto the bed and looked out the window, he felt a shiver when the dog stopped running and looked up at him, and there was a glint in its eyes. He squeaked and buried his face in Viper's stomach.

"Ienzo, it's a dog." She scolded shaking her head and getting up and walking to the door. Pulling Ienzo along since he wouldn't let go. "Ienzo!"

He continued to shake his head, "It's not a dog! It's not a dog! It doesn't smell like a dog!"

They all stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the boy. "Smell?" Ienzo covered his nose and nodded.

"It smells like something bad…. It smells like those creatures that attacked me." He whimpered, Viper glanced at the others.

"What creatures that attacked you? When did that happen?" Viper asked, panic racing through her as she kneeled down and looked at him.

Ienzo said nothing as he looked away from her. "It's um…" He trailed off.

"How is it you can smell it Ienzo?" Verde asked Ienzo just shrugged.

"It's really strange, I've been able to smell it for a while, but because you never mentioned the smell, I stayed silent about it. I smelled it on father…" he whimpered looking up at his sister. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," she replied pulling him closer, Teofila who was in Luce's arms at the moment, stared with hallow eyes that were hidden by her hat.

She would have to leave soon and report in, maybe she could return and watch more, or maybe a new one would be sent to watch over the kids. Jumping out of Luce's arms she left, the Sky watched on, wondering where she was going. She shook the thought away as she turned back to Ienzo.

"Mamma Luce will take care of everything, no more bad smell!" Ienzo nodded as he watched Luce walk to the hallway closet. She grabbed a long staff from the closet. Something he had never seen before.

Viper pushed him forward back towards the bedroom, there they untied Verde and waited for the others to return.

* * *

**Well KhrVariaLover you wanted more BV kisses, there you go. Even got a little dirty talk e u e. Gomen, whenever I write they always end up talking about it, but never actually doing anything.**

**What do you think of Teofila? Her character development will be shown sooner though out the next few chapters, as well as what she looks like, so don't worry. If you can't guess, she's the first of my seven Arcobaleno's that will be showing up in the series, can you guess what flame she is? It shouldn't be that hard really.**

**Ienzo being able to sense the Darkness, yeah I'm not sure if he really gets that after his time as Zexion or not, but oh well.**

**Lea and Isa! What did you think of them... really why is it they tried sneaking into the castle? I don't even know! *Shurgs* Dame-Tsuna was there. Since those characters were in it, who else do you think will be showing up soon? I'm curious to see what you will say.**

**Until Next time, oh, also, I know the worlds not going to end, but if it does, Marry Christmas and a Happy New Years XP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, so I decided to update two days in a row, because well. I want to prove the world didn't end Friday December 21, 2012. So here you go. If the world did end, well I would curse the world. XP Jk jk. I would curse one of my managers, she's such a beech I hate her XP.**

**Anyways, I hope you will like this chapter. I'm a little worried about the ending and of what people with think e u e.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

It's been a full year since they found out about Ienzo's interesting new skill, but they didn't egg him on. Viper and Reborn had indeed joined Vongola, which Luce was completely okay with, even if she had wanted them to join the Giglio Nero Famiglia. They had all decided that they would start their own family, only they couldn't figure out a name to call themselves.

"L.R.L.C.S.V.F.V.!" Luce said. They stared at her with a blank look.

"What, the hell, is that?" Reborn asked.

"L. Luce, R. Reborn, L. Lal. C. Colonnello, S. Skull, V. Verde, F. Fon, V. Viper!" Luce giggled.

"There is no way that name will work for us, it's too stupid." Viper replied shaking her head. They pondered it for a while longer before they gave up.

"We will be nameless; no one will know we are a Famiglia!" Reborn said slamming his hands on the table.

"If that's such, everyone will want to walk all over us." Viper replied, "We will be nothing but nobodies who are trying to be a famiglia, besides there's only eight of us."

"That's the beauty of it! We can always recruit new people, we will be the best famiglia there is… oh course nothing can be compared to the Vongola… they are amazing with their pay."

"They are! I earned more money doing one small mission in the Vongola then doing large missions by random Famiglia's in two years!" Viper exclaimed, "Working for an actual Famiglia is beautiful."

Reborn grinned as he looked at her, "and here you didn't want to join Vongola!" She rolled her eyes.

"You should have joined my famiglia!" Luce pouted looking at the two, "Lal, Colonnello, Fon, Skull, Verde, you will join the Giglio Nero Famiglia… right?"

"I'm a part of the Carcassa Famiglia." Skull replied.

"I have a Famiglia back in China." Fon replied looking on with a smile.

"Member of COMSUBIN, can't be a part of the Mafia, it's like being a spy." Lal replied covering Colonnello's mouth before he could say anything stupid. "But most likely if I do join the Mafia it will be the CEDEF, another branch of Vongola."

"Awe… VERDE!"

"Neutral," Verde replied not looking up from his notes.

"Verde dear, what are you doing?" Luce asked as everyone looked at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm simply trying to figure out the way of creating a new battle weapon."

"Interesting," Luce replied turning to the others.

Glancing at the time Viper stood, "I need to pick Ienzo up. Ansem couldn't pick him up from his after school tutoring."

"Eh? Ienzo has tutoring? He's already second top in our class, next to Verde." Skull said looking at Viper. She shrugged.

"He's not the one taking the tutoring, he's tutoring people." Viper replied as she walked to the door and grabbed a heavy jacket. "I'll be back in a little, continued to talk about this."

Pulling her jacket closer to her face and tightly around her body to keep her warm she hated the winter season the most. She ignored everyone who was snickering or whispering stuff about her, it was normal. After all she was one of three girls who lived in a house full of five boys, it's been worse. All three had been called sluts or other names along the line. It added when she decided to show her relationship with Bel to the public.

* * *

_It was weeks after Fon returned home from China and Teofila had vanished, Viper, Luce and Lal were walking to their locker to get their books, Viper blushed when she saw Bel waiting by her locker, he held a pink gloomy bear in his hand._

"_My isn't that cute, he got you a pink…bloody bear…" Luce frowned as she looked at Viper. The illusionist grinned._

"_But it's my favorite! That's the only pink you will see me with; Gloomy Bear is just so adorable." Viper went on as if it was the cutest thing in the world._

_The smile on Viper's face soon changed into a frown as she saw a girl with short red hair came up and started to flirt with him. Luce shook her head when the girl didn't get the hint that he wasn't interested. Lal was ready to kill the girl, instead, Viper had a better idea. She walked up to Bel, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, passionate kiss in front of the girl. It caused her to shut up and leave Bel alone. When she pulled back she held a grin on her face as he looked like he was embarrassed. It soon changed to a grin as he held the bear up._

"_For you." She took it and hugged it tightly to her chest. _

"_Awe, its sweet… eh is this real blood?" Bel nodded with a grin. "That sweet of you," Bel chuckled as she pulled the bear close into a hug before she placed it in her locker, making a note to come back and get it before she returns home._

* * *

However, since then, she has been picked on more about the name calling. Ienzo didn't like it much either, he tried to stick up for her, like she did for him when they started school when they moved here. He was only bullied and ended up in the nurse's office.

Even was not happy when he had to come to the school, he talked to the principal about Ienzo being bullied. Viper had made a note to mess with all the people who beat her brother up sooner or later.

"Hey, slut where are you off to?" Viper stopped and turned to look at the same girl who had flirted with Bel.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave the prince along, he's mine." The girl said punching her right fist into her left palm. It didn't scare Viper. "You already live in a house with Fon, Colonnello, Reborn, and Verde, don't take Bel away you slut."

"In order for me to be a slut I would have to be someone who sleeps with everyone I date, I've never dated Reborn, Colonnello, Fon, or Verde. Nor have I slept with any of them." Viper said in a blank tone, "nor have I slept with Bel."

"Well you better back off or you will regret it" The girl snapped.

"M.M. I'm not scared by your little threats." She said in a bored tone, "now if you excuse me, I have to pick my brother up from tutoring." She turned and started to leave.

Letting out a sigh she took a step to the right in time to dodge M.M.'s Nunchuku Clarinet. She continued to ignore the girl, which made her glare, she charged and swung at Viper again.

It was knocked off of course when a knife hit it. M.M. turned to glare, however she jumped when she realized who it was. "Prince!"

"Shishishi, what do you plan on doing to my princess?" He asked looking at M.M. before he glanced at Viper. She still had her back to them.

"Don't call me that," Viper said continuing on her way to get her brother. Bel chuckled and sent M.M one looks before he followed after her. He swung his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, keeping her warm. It caused her to smile.

"You looked cold." He told her. She nodded and rested her head on his arm.

"You know I hate winter time, because it's so cold, and I like it better when it's warm."

"The prince was born during the winter." Bel replied looking down at her. She nodded.

"I have to get you something again don't I?" He nodded.

She let out a sigh and walked into the school with him close behind. Ienzo wasn't where he should be, walking forward she searched the school for him. Bel glanced around the school as well; sniffing the air he could smell fresh blood. He walked to the source to find Ienzo whimpering as he tried to get away from the person standing before him.

There were two people actually; they looked like they had been mummified. Bel knew who they were, "Bloody Twins." Bel took his knives out.

"Ienzo!" Viper hurried to his side and pulled him to her, she glared at the twins. "What do you want?"

"They are assassins, what else do you think they could want?"

"Shut up Bel." Viper snapped, protecting her brother.

"They probably came to use Ienzo as bait to get to the Vongola's newest Mist member."

Viper doubted that, she believed this was someone else's doing, either way, Bel had a blast taking care of the two, he showed no mercy to the twins, Viper took care of the camera's. Bel gave the boy a piggy-back-ride back to the castle he was even more silent than normal, his arms wrapped tightly around Bel's neck, only lose enough to allow him to breathe properly.

* * *

Even bandaged the boy up, he frowned as he stared at the wounds, "thank goddess you find him before something else happened, it could have been bad if something were to have happened." Viper nodded as she watched Ienzo fall asleep. "What of the student he was tutoring?"

"Didn't see him/her, he/she must have left before he was attacked," Even nodded as Viper went to get a blanket for her brother.

* * *

When she returned she laid the blanket over Ienzo and gently moved the hair out of his eyes. He let out a small whimper, before he relaxed and curled into a ball and pulled the covers closer. She bowed to Even before she took Bel's hand and pulled him along.

"Shishishi, do you think someone set that up for a reason?"

"To keep him from training to become an Illusionist maybe, or Ienzo has found a way to cure cancer and no one wants him to spread the word." Bel looked down at Viper with narrowed eye.

"Really Viper, how can a nine year old boy cure cancer? Now that would just be amazing."

Viper shrugged and found herself at Bel's. She looked at him curious. "I thought we were returning to my house, how is it we ended up here?"

Bel chuckled as he walked inside, "it's a bigger house?"

"It's a house big enough for seven people, yet you only have five people living here, my house was built for fifteen people." She replied looking at him, he gave off a pout as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his room. Of course, they settled for video games.

* * *

Viper held a victorious look on her face as she looked at him, "you just lost, in a video game to a girl." She giggled.

Bel frowned as she put the controller down and crawled over to him. She took the controller away from him, dropping it on his already messy floor. He was eyeing her now, a blush coming to his face, he wasn't sure what she was planning. She always held an evil glint in her eyes when she was going to do something that he thought he would enjoy, but in the end he would always be completely out of his money.

Instead this time, she didn't reach for his wallet; she placed her hand on his chest and leaned closer, "what is it that I get for winning, my bloody prince?"

Bel turned red, her voice was laced with seductiveness and Slyness, he liked it, but it made him fear her slightly, "Whatever you want….just not my money this time. The Prince just barely had enough money to buy you Gloomy Bear." He pouted. She smiled.

"Anything I want." She purred as she pushed him to lie down and she laid on top of him, pressing her lips against him in a soft but loving manner. He allowed it and tilted his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss.

Her hands slid from his chest to wrap around his neck and his hands wrapped around her waist. When they pulled back she rested her forehead on his, both panting he laughed slightly. "Is that all? Because you shouldn't start what you can't finish." He grinned and pulled her closer.

"Maybe I am starting something." He stared at her, he felt one hand leave from around his neck and she gently placed her hands on his bangs, "will you allow me to see them?"

He didn't reply as she made a fist in his hair and pulled it aside she was surprised to find two stormy gray eyes staring back at her. To be honest she had expected him to have bright red eyes instead of that. She shook her head and released the hair allowing it to fall back into his face. "Is that what you wanted as your prize? Because if it wasn't then the prince, will have to make his princess pay for seeing his eyes."

Viper rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat, she closed her eyes and she would have fallen asleep if he didn't roll them over, she yelped and whimpered as he towered over her, his hand on her chin, making her look up at him.

"Don't ignore me."

"Answer me this question first, if I say no, what will the price I have to pay be?" Bel grinned.

"Well, the prince would have what fun he could."

"Oh?" She asked, a challenging look on her face, he gladly accepted and leaned down, kissing her once, twice, three times before he trailed down kissed her jaw line before he moved to her neck, she leaned her head back slightly and whimpered when he bit down on her sensitive spot.

"Ah," she moaned lightly and blushed, hating that he was able to get a small moan out of her. "That's enough." She whimpered and gave a very weak attempt to push him away. He knew she didn't want it to stop, so he stopped and sat up straight. Her whimpering grew.

"Shishishi, you said that's enough, so I stopped."

She glared '_the one time I wish he wouldn't listen he does.' _

Bel glanced at the clock, "what time do you want to go home? It's only seven."

"Nine," Viper replied not wanting to return home now, "why is it so quiet anyways? I thought I saw Lussuria's shoe's in the hall. Bel shrugged and went to look around.

She sat there and glanced around the room and went to his closet, she of course took one of his long shirts and folded it before placing it on the desk, she was going to take it home and sleep in it. A frown grew to her face as she looked around.

'_He's such a pig, how can he walk though this?'_ she shook her head and returned to the bed as she waited.

Bel returned and closed the door before he jumped onto the bed and lay beside her. She rolled over to face him and glared. "Your room is too messy, please clean it." Bel glanced at the mess that was his room and shrugged it off.

"Nah, I like it." She kissed him, "I like that as well." He tried to kiss her again, but she shook her head and looked down.

"Clean this mess and you get more kisses." He growled as he got out of bed and went to clean. He half-assed it pushing everything under the bed or in the closet, he stopped and stared down at the shirt that was neatly folded on the desk.

"What's this?"

"Your shirt, I'm stealing it." Bel blushed.

"We've been dating for a year and you're already stealing my clothes. No pajama pants?"

She sat up on her elbows and grinned, "Now what fun will pajama pants do? With a shirt I can be in nothing but my panties."

"All right, I'll allow it. As long as I get to see you in it," he cooed crawling over her.

"One day." She replied, pulling him closer, he complied and went to her, kissing her and putting his hands on her legs he had her wrap them around his waist, it caused her face to turn bright red as he pressed his body closer to hers.

"You know, we are alone, and no matter how much clothes you're wearing, I keep thinking about ripping them off." She stared at him with a serious look on her face.

"We are seventeen and sixteen." She replied.

"So? It's not like our parents can ground us." She frowned and looked away from him. "Eh, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Luce and Reborn would still ground me, Reborn would hunt you down."

He blinked a few times before he chuckled, "do you think that matters?" He asked pulling her into a kiss. He went back to her neck and began to kiss and nibble on it, as well as licking the soft sports.

"Stop before I do end up changing my mind completely." She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed a tight grip of the sheets. He didn't stop, it caused her to whimper. "Bel…"

He grinned into neck, "Now Viper, do you want to continue this? Or go home early?"

"You can't just do that!" She protested, "doing everything you have done, just to stop to ask a question that I know you want me to answer the former, it's just not right."

"Of course it is, it will show if you're scared or not, your starting to lean towards being scared. Are you scared to do this with me? I'll be nice."

Viper stared at him, her legs tightened their grip around him and her arms shot around his neck, kissing him roughly. He still didn't continue until he got an answer, "damnit Bel," she hissed, "you're starting to really piss me off."

"It's because you love me." He laughed. She blushed and turned away, releasing her grip on him completely.

"I do not, if I loved you then I…"

"Then you would what Viper?" He asked looking down at her. "Share your time with me? Actually allow me to see a side of you, that you don't show anyone else but Ienzo and the others, or actually allow me to play with Ienzo?"

"Say it." She said looking at him with serious eyes, "if you know what I mean then say it, or else… I'll leave right now, and you can forget everything between us ever happened."

She was challenging him now, she knew his answer, but she didn't know if he had the guts to say it, or if he would just back down like a coward and risk losing her completely. She waited, and waited, and waited. When he didn't have an answer, she took the hint. Getting up she grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

He simply allowed it, and mentally kicked himself for it, he heard her walk down the stairs. Jumping from his bed he ran out of his room and down the stairs, quickly pushing the door shut before she could open it. She turned and glared at him, she was about to shout at him. It failed when he kissed her.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked.

"To tell you that I do love you, only you, which means, if any one tries to touch you, they will die." He pressed her against the door and kissed her full and hard, not caring if she let out a protest. He picked her up bride style and carried her back to the room.

* * *

**What do you want their famiglia name to be! It can't be the Arcobaleno! **

**Viper loves Gloomy Bears. It's the only pink thing she will like. It's sweet of Bel to use real blood! :D They are such a twisted couple! I LOVE it!**

**What could the Bloody Twins have wanted? (It should be easy, just think of who they work for). **

**e u e, so the end is what I'm worried about the most. It was a little dramatic, and a little naughty. **

**So everyone, it's the 21st here. and we are still alive. Good day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**e u e so last chapter ended in something... dirty. I'm very proud of it as well, if you want to know how it went down, please be sure to leave it in a review and I'll be sure to post it as a side story. e u e. How was everyone's Christmas? I spent it working, and I wasn't even paid extra for that shit. -_- I am not amused one bit.**

**So it's coming up to Christmas in the story, hope you enjoy it. I wanted to have these chapters up before the 26th, but as you can tell that didn't happen one bit. *Frowns* oh well. It will be off slightly, but after Christmas and New Years in the story I'll be sure to try to get the right holidays for it. I'll try to search for Italian holidays, if not I'll most likely use holidays I'm used to.**

**So let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Viper returned home late that night, everyone noticed, they asked her questions on where she was. She told them who she was with, and added a few others to keep them from over thinking it. She quickly returned to her room and laid down on her bed, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She was in pain and let out a soft whimper.

Closing her eyes she tried to think of a way to ease the pain, then the thought of taking a shower might help, rolling onto her back and opening her eyes she sat up she looked at the time and decided it wasn't that late to take a shower. It was a known fact that everyone in the house did not care one bit when showers were taken, it could be before school, after school, or at night. As long as they took a shower before they left the house the next day. That was one of Luce's top rules.

"Oh, if you're going to take a shower, then I should let you know, that all the towels are fresh." Viper smiled at Luce and nodded as she watched the older girl leave. Closing the door she locked it and started the water. As the water turned from cold to warm, she undressed and put her clothes in the hamper, and got in. She let out a soft moan as she felt the warm water hit her body.

* * *

When she got out she took her favorite towel and wrapped it tightly around her body, peeking out of the bathroom, she saw no one so she made a quick dash for her room. Closing the door she walked to her dresser where her phone was. She had a text. Picking it up her read it.

**_Call me~_**

**_Prince the Ripper~_**

It read she smiled, at least he texted her. Grabbing the shirt she brought home, she pulled it on, as well as a pair of panties. Before she put up her towel and dried her hair. She pulled it back into a bun and grabbed her phone, calling him.

"_Shishishi so you decided to call the prince, he thought you would be mad and ignore him for a while."_

"I'm not mad at you, if I was mad, would I be calling you right now?"

"_True, were you scared I wouldn't call or text?"_

"No, I wasn't scared you wouldn't call, I guess in a way I knew you would call, or request a call." She shrugged even if he couldn't see. "Goodnight Belphegor, it's time for bed."

"_Wait, wait, wait… are you wearing the prince's shirt?" _

She held the sleeve up to her nose and sniffed it. "It smells like you, I think I'll have a nice dream tonight." Bel laughed as he said his goodnights and hung up. Viper plugged her phone in and went to bed.

* * *

"Time to wake up you guys!" Luce shouted as she walked down the halls screaming for everyone to wake up. They all groaned as they got up.

Viper threw on her clothes and walked to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. She simply stared at the food and poked it before she finally decided to eat it. The others were the same way, Luce made sure they had tea, coffee, or juice. Whatever they wanted, after cleaning up they headed to the castle and picked Ienzo up.

* * *

He held a slightly hallow look on his face as they got him, Viper poked him, "what's up?" She asked as they walked to school.

"Tired." He gave a lazy reply as he yawned and stretched, "Xehanort wanted us to pull an all-nighter, so he woke me up as soon as I got warm."

Viper nodded, "tonight you will stay with us." She told him. Ienzo smiled as he nodded and leaned on her as they walked.

"Excuse me, I see my stupid student." Reborn said as he sneaked off to mess with someone.

"Who's that?" Luce asked walking with them.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, he just moved here not to long ago from Japan, it seems he's next in line to become Vongola Decimo… its sad he's scared of that small dog… remember?" Viper asked as she went straight to her locker. She grabbed a few books and expected to see Bel nearby. She felt sad when he wasn't.

Ienzo picking up on his sister's mood tugged at her skirt and tilted his head to the side. She waved him off. She felt arms wrap around her, and she could smell the same scent she smelt all last night. Smiling she turned to face him. He kissed her and then nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Morning, sorry the prince was running late, someone took his only clean shirt."

"That's what you get for leaving your room a complete mess." She popped his nose and smiled as she took Ienzo's hand. "Onward to first hour." With that the three went to their first class of the day.

"_Tch, I always knew she was a slut, but to think she could actually be doing it with her own brother, trash."_

"_I wouldn't want to be the guy she ends up marrying; the poor man will never know what it's like to be the one who didn't take that special moment."_

"_It's always the ones that dress like wanna be Goths or emo's that are the sluts."_

Bel was starting to get annoyed; he stopped walking causing everyone to stare at him. "Continue to call my girlfriend a slut, and you will regret it for the rest of your lives." The glare he had made them flinch, backing away they all took off running, besides one girl who had both her headphone's in, her eyes focused on the ground as she walked. She bumped into Viper, both girls fell over, Viper holding Ienzo's hand ended up pulling him with her while Bel broke out laughing.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" The girl whispered with a bow, her long violet hair falling over her face as she bowed.

Viper knew she could be a strong illusionist if she were to put effort into training every day; she waved the girl off who quickly ran to her class. The three watched slightly confused before they shrugged and followed the girl to class. They never knew that she shared a class with them.

Ienzo found himself watching the girl closely, she was so quiet, and she never tried to answer questions, nor make a motion to talk to anyone when the teacher allowed them to talk. Viper poked him causing him to jump.

"It's not polite to stare like that." She scolded in a whisper, he blushed and looked away, and Viper glanced back at the girl before she looked forward to the board. She was a cute girl, her hair was long violet hair was let down and fell in her face, her eyes were a lovely shade of violet as well, and she looked like she wasn't from here.

Viper believed she had just moved here from Japan. She was wearing a Japanese School uniform which gave that away, it seems she didn't fully understand that you could wear whatever you want at school here.

* * *

When the lesson ended they had plenty of time to do homework for another class, or talk. Ienzo jumped out of his seat and went to the girl; she was working on her homework. He smiled and waved, she ignored him, continuing to look at her work and nothing else.

"_**Hi, my name is Ienzo, what's yours?" **_She didn't answer, having not seen him speak to her, nor knowing how to sign in the first place.

"_**Try speaking to her with words" **_Viper quickly signed to him when he looked over at her. Ienzo bit his lip and turned to look at her.

"Hi…"Ienzo whispered as he looked at her, "my name is Ienzo." The girl finally looked up at him, more like turned her head slightly to look at him. She ended up blushing and turning away. "What's your name?"

She bit her lip before she decided to answer, "My name is…Nagi."

Ienzo smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Nagi! Do you know how to sign?"

She turned to look at him now, her violet eyes held confusion as she shook her head. Ienzo frowned, he didn't really like talking at school, it was the one place he signed the most. Viper joined them at that point, her arms wrapped around her brothers as she looked at Nagi.

"Ienzo could teach you, he really likes to teach people stuff." Viper replied patting his head. Ienzo blushed because of it. He slapped her hands away a pout on his face.

Nagi blushed and bit her lips. She quickly stood and ran out the door as soon as the bell rung. They watched in silence. They waited to hear the other kids snickering about them scaring the new girl away, but got none. Instead the kids remained silent and hurried to their next class. Viper blamed Bel.

He grabbed her hands and led her away to their next class. Ienzo following closely behind, the little boy held a frown, he took Viper's free hand since Bel was carrying her books, and he wanted to at least make one friend that wasn't involved in the Mafia like his sister and her friends. All the others bully him or just ignore him as if he wasn't there.

* * *

Third hour rolled by pretty fast, which meant as soon as this class ended they go to fourth hour, then they could go to lunch, but Viper wasn't feeling hungry. She was actually starting to feel sick. She ignored lesion and thought about going home and taking a nice long nap, Bel noticed she wasn't paying attaching to the lesson since it was her favorite class, English.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper. She looked at him, and gave a weak smile.

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied as she looked down at her work, and acted like she was reading. It didn't take long before she asked to use the restroom. The teacher allowed it; the others glanced at Viper before they turned back to the board.

Ienzo thought she was starting to come down with the flu, so he made a mental note to have Even made her soup when they got to the castle. Luce also planned on making soup, while she would have Fon make her some tea. When the girl returned she was looking a little green, but she acted like she was fine. It made the others worry slightly.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Viper ignored her food, she said that she wasn't hungry, Ienzo of course made her eat, she only nibbled on a bread roll, and even then she didn't feel like eating. Luce felt the girls head and shook her head.

"You feel like you have a cold, how about you head on home?" Luce asked, Viper shook her head.

"I'm fine; besides, we only have three classes left. There's no point in leaving now.'

"Viper. Go. Home. Now." Luce ordered.

"I'm not old enough to check myself out." She pointed out. Luce nodded and took the younger girl to the office.

"Last year you had assigned Even and the others as contacts who are allowed to pick you up from school."

Of course, to see if she really was sick or faking, when they confirmed she was indeed sick, they called Ansem, he said he would have someone pick her up as soon as possible. She made a protest the whole time.

Luce shook her head, "no, you are going home and getting rest, as soon as I get home I'll make you something to eat." Viper nodded when she realized that she couldn't make a protest anymore.

* * *

Even walked into the building after a while and went straight to the office, he walked to Viper and placed his cold hand on her forehead. She made a face, hopping that her illusion would keep up so he wouldn't sense her fever. It failed.

"Come along, we are going to the castle where we can keep an eye on you." He said, signing her out and taking her to the castle. She whimpered as she was pulled along.

"I don't get sick though! I haven't been sick since I was six, and even then it was nothing."

"That doesn't matter, your sick now. So as soon as we get to the castle, go to Ienzo's room and get some sleep." She nodded and followed the blond haired scientist.

* * *

Ienzo stayed close to Bel the rest of the day, knowing full well that with Viper gone he was an open target for the bigger kids. Bel scared everyone away from the boy, which he was thankful for. Ienzo saw Nagi again, this time she was at her locker putting her stuff away, a blank look was on her face. It soon flamed up when a boy with navy blue hair came up to her; he had a pineapple hair style. They looked a lot alike. Maybe he was her brother… or cousin?

Nagi's blank face turned into a bright smile as she hugged the boy and he walked her to class.

"Tough luck kid, it seems your crush already has someone." Ienzo turned bright red and waved him off.

"_**I don't like her like that! Besides, girls have cooties!" **_

"Going with the cooties, saying that you're not interested when you totally looked at her like you like her. Trust me I had that same look when I first met Viper." Ienzo shook his head, as he tugged on Bel's hand, pulling him along to their next class.

"_**Viper looked fine first and second hour, why is it third hour she started to feel sick?" **_

"Don't know kid, she got enough sleep, she had heavy clothing on when she goes outside, and she didn't stay out that long." Bel thought about it, and he stopped mid-walk. His eyes widened and he quickly shook it off, taking Ienzo to class, he hid his phone and started to text her.

He waited for her reply, which never came. Ienzo pointed out that she couldn't be texting because she was forced to go to sleep. Bel shrugged and ignored his work like always. He was never one to do his work. He knew all of the answers, it's just he's a very lazy boy.

* * *

Fon pulled Bel to the side seventh hour after Bel dropped Ienzo off at his class; Bel only held a grin as the taller storm looked down at him. "What did you do? I know you had something to do with this." Fon said in a calm manner. Bel shrugged.

"The prince doesn't know what you're talking about." Fon narrowed his eyes.

"Belphegor," Fon narrowed his eyes. Bel only continued to grin like he always does.

"VOI IS THE BRAT CAUSING PROBLEMS AGAIN?" Squalo asked walking up; Bel broke free from Fon and stood beside Squalo.

"Captain, Fon thinks I'm the reason Viper's sick."

"ARE YOU?"

"No…"

Squalo sent Bel a look before he turned to look at Fon, "THE BRAT DID NOTHING NOW HE BETTER HURRY BEFORE HE'S LATE FOR CLASS AGAIN!" Bel shrugged and walked away with Squalo. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Bel complained as Squalo pushed him to the side and glared down at him.

"Liar." Bel bit his lip and shrugged.

"The prince is going to ditch this class," Bel turned and was about to walked down the hall; Squalo placed his hands on his hips and shook his head as he went to class.

* * *

**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII I think that's the first time Squalo showed up in the story... weird~ I thought I added him in other chapters XP Oh well. I'm sure you all love some Squalo~ Heheh **

**It's actually getting close to where I am working on the stories. so I hope you guys and gals will enjoy it... maybe? I'll give you one hint to what will be coming up in later chapters. Parents. Now if you read Samantha's Riccio's stories "Growing up Together, The New Neighbor" and now "What Happen's After" You will know some of the characters.**

**I also plan on adding more of this Gen. Arcobaleno's. So hopefully I can work them into the story perfectly. As well as Aqua and Terra. (Again Terra and Xehanort are two different people in this even if Xehanort looks like Terra don't question author-sans logic!)**

**Also, can you semi guess what's going on? It should be pretty clear, and if you do get it well. I hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I'm uploading a little later then normal, my internet was out all night, and I couldn't get it back. This week has been hectic, first I had to work Christmas, then Monday was crazy as well because of New Years. Which I should have posted on New Years as a special chapter like I did the 21st. XP Oh well. Oh, since it's a New Year the Cosplay site that has the Mammon Cosplay is having a secial, so instead of buying the costume for 126.95, I got it for 103.16 plus a 34 dollar Shipping fee. So me and my Mom are going to half it. :D I ordered it not to long ago, 3 to 5 weeks shipping though =/ oh well, as long as it's good and looks awesome, I don't care. :D**

**Also, Lately it seems I've been having a lot of guys crushing on me. ._. about a month ago, my old trainee said I was pretty, then Monday, a co-worker asks me out, (The guy took 80 freaking bucks out just for the date as well then he lost it! WTF! Mammon does not approve!) Then my best friend/adopted mom's friend wants me to go on this blind date with her husbands friend who's like 4 years older then me. when she knows I like someone else. XP To be honest, I'm not the type who would have guys wanting to go out with me. At least I'm pretty sure I'm not.**

**Also, my friend Chab got me into the game "The World Ends With You." and oh my god... the feel man! The feel! I got a copy for my little sister and she almost spoiled the game for me as well. XP Ah I'm on week 3 day 5. _ I hope Mr. H isn't the Composer, and I hope Joshua is all right! The damn Bastard! He better not die on me! Or, well he better not be gone!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KH. But I do own the OC's that will be in this story XP

* * *

Tapping on Ienzo's window, Viper's eyes snapped open, she looked around and sat up, she looked at the window and saw someone she never expected to see again, Teofila. She was shivering and waiting. Opening the window she pulled the infant inside and wrapped her in a blanket.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left, for good."

Teofila moved closer to Viper's body heat and nodded. "I thought so as well, but I talked to my boss, he allowed me to return, I went to your house, no one was there, so I came here, expecting to find Ienzo but found you, why are you here?"

"I was sent home due to being sick; eh you shouldn't be near me."

"Its fine, my system is immune to getting sick." Viper shrugged and lay back down. Teofila snuggled close. "You don't sound sick, but you do look green, did you drink anything or get something to eat?" Viper thought about that.

"I had breakfast and I nibbled on a bread roll."

"You need liquid," Viper looked around and noticed a cup of water on Ienzo's night stand; she took it and started to drink.

"Better?" Teofila nodded and made the girl lay down.

"Sleep, we still have an hour before the others return." Viper grumbled something under her breath as she pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Ienzo shouted jumping on the bed, Viper's eyes snapped opened yet again as she sat up and looked at who woke her up this time. She glared hard.

"Shut it, I'm trying to sleep!" Ienzo shrugged and felt her forehead.

"Your fever has done down. That's good… TEOFILA!" Ienzo cheered taking the sleeping Infant and hugging her. She at first struggled, until she remembered who it was. That was when she relaxed and snuggled into his arms.

"You met someone new today didn't you?" She asked. Ienzo nodded.

"She totally ran off when he offered to teach her how to sign."

"Maybe she's that shy." Teofila replied. "You never know, give her time and she might open up." Ienzo nodded and went to get Viper some soup. That is until Reborn picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh that didn't feel good." Viper moaned; she gave a struggle as he started to leave. He grabbed Ienzo by the back of his lab coat and started to pull him along. The boy let out a whimper.

"Ah don't take Ienzo! We need him here!" Even shouted taking Ienzo back, "and don't take her outside! She's sick! By taking she outside her fever will grow!"

"Its fine, it's not that long of a walk. She will live. If it helps," Reborn set Viper down, took his jacket off and wrapped Viper in it. She was swallowed completely `by it.

"It's way too big."

"Never stopped you from wearing it before sweetheart," Viper grumbled as she was picked up bride style this time.

"Is that better, you won't complain about your stomach hurting now." She blushed and pulled the jacket closer to her. Teofila quickly joined her under the jacket and ignored the protests from Ienzo. He waved goodbye as they watched Reborn carry Viper home.

* * *

"Why did they send you?" She asked looking away from Reborn. He simply grinned and made a fish face.

"Because Verde said he had research to do, and Fon was sent to the store to buy everything Luce will need to make soup, Colonnello and Lal stayed after school for training. And well, we knew Skull wouldn't get it right if he picked you up, so here I am~" Reborn replied.

She only nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Where's Bel?"

"Home with his family," Reborn replied, "Fon believes he has something to do with you getting sick."

Teofila popped her head out of the warm jacket and narrowed her eyes at Viper. "Is he?"

Viper didn't answer; instead she looked away, not sure herself. "I don't know; it might have been something I ate."

Reborn narrowed his eyes and thought against saying anything, he opened the door and took her to her room, and Luce came in not long after she was set in bed with a nice, warm bowl of soup. She smiled when Viper ate it and didn't look like she was going to throw up because of it. Viper gave a weak smile and waited till Luce and Teofila were gone before she frowned and grabbed her phone. She read the texts from Bel and smiled, glad he was actually worried. The last text however made her frown.

* * *

A week went by and Viper was starting to feel sick again, she decided to stay home one day. Luce was very worried, so she decided to keep a lot of soup in the house in case Viper needed it. The girl thanked her and waved goodbye as everyone left.

Teofila eyed the girl the whole time; she was starting to come up with ideas on why the young girl wasn't feeling well. Viper grabbed a few jackets and put them on as she opened the door. "Where are you going?"

"Drug store."

"Why?"

"To pick some medicine up?"

"I'll come." Viper quickly shook her head and waved the infant off.

"I'll be right back; I promise, stay and hold the house down." Teofila glared as she watched the girl pull her boots on and left.

* * *

When she returned she made a cup of tea, Teofila took some as well and watched as Viper made some toast. She barely ate it though, she nibbled on the toast. The Infant watched as Viper looked around for something to do.

"Are you that bored?" Viper turned to look at the infant, "take a nap, play video games, and watch whatever it is teens watch now-a-days."

Viper shrugged and set her toast down, "needs strawberry jam." She replied getting said jam and putting it on the toast. The infant watched. "You know, you never told us about yourself." She added, as she put the jam away.

Teofila shrugged, "you never completely asked what you wanted to know." Viper sat and ate her toast.

"What are you?"

"You want to know? Really?" Viper nodded and got up to pour more tea. She could sense flame being used, and she was expecting to be attacked right then and there. Only she wasn't. "I am an Arcobaleno." There was a new voice; it was an older voice a voice she had never heard before.

Turning she saw a women with long pink hair that had a still had a hat resting on her head, the hat was tilted down so it covered her face. And she was wearing the same outfit that Teofila, only this time, she could make out her outfit better. A black skirt over a pair of black tights, her shirt was a navy blue with very tiny stars on it. Long black gloves that went all the way up her arm and a chocker was around her neck, the only difference to a normal chocker was that on it was an indigo pacifier around her neck. She also had on long black boots that went past her knee.

"Who are you?"

"Really Viper, you of all people should be able to sense an illusion, your senses must be off due to your cold." She looked up, her hat no longer covering her heterochromia eyes green and red eyes. Her left being green and her right being red. Viper found it odd.

"You know, I can still tell when flames are being used, why are you using an illusion to make yourself look older?" She asked glancing towards her. Teofila stood and walked to the bag that Viper had bought, the younger girl quickly pulled it away.

Teofila shrugged, "I like walking around in this form a lot better, and it's easier to answer questions." She sat on the counter and stared down at Viper, her eyes staring at her. It caused the girl to look away.

"Well, answer."

"I am an Arcobaleno, one of the seven strongest, here to simply watch over those who are being considered as the new strongest seven."

"You're an Arcobaleno!" Viper seemed amazed now, she tried to think how it was possible for an infant to be an Arcobaleno, and they were all told that they were indeed the strongest, but infants? No way!

She paced the room now, she was completely and utterly flabbergasted, and she hadn't seen it coming. "Yes, Arcobaleno means Rainbow in Italian, the reason for that is because we all make up the seven colors of the rainbow. Orange, red, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple each color for their attributes. Do you understand what the attributes are yet?"

Viper nodded, "yes I do, you have Sky, Storm, Rain, Mist, Lightning, Sun, and of course Cloud. They are all elements of the sky." Teofila nodded.

"What attribute are you?"

"That's a stupid question to ask, I'm a mist, like Ienzo and yourself." She nodded.

"What element is everyone in the house?" Viper gave her a blank look.

"Luce is Sky, Reborn sun, Verde lightning, Colonnello and Lal are Rain, Fon is the storm while Skull is the cloud. This is all basic stuff that we learned in pre-school."

"Just making sure you know everything a smart girl like yourself." Viper glared.

"Go on all ready! I want to know why you're telling me all the basics, tell me more about the Arcobaleno!"

"I cannot tell anything more about the Arcobaleno."

"No fair." She pouted.

"Get some rest; it will help your fever go down." Viper glared more as she was forced to go to her room. When she was out of ear shot Teofila let out a sigh, "oh how I hope these children do not truly end up like us, they have too much to live for to be stuck with this dreadful curse."

* * *

It took two hours before Viper woke up, she shot out of her bed and towards the bathroom, Teofila hearing her footsteps made the girl some soup and brought it to her room. When Viper walked in she didn't even eye the food, instead she curled into a ball under her covers and whimpered.

"Stomach?" Viper nodded and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I hate feeling sick."

"Everyone does." The two girls fell into a spell of silence as Teofila left the room, allowing her to be alone. Viper welcomed the silence, it was better than when everyone was home, they were always shouting, or shooting at each other. Verde tries to poison Reborn, or Luce tries to get them all to act like how they are supposed to act. Lal wanted the place to be in a military order or Skull and Colonnello just wanted to have fun.

Fon never cared as long as it was peaceful, in other words, he wanted to decorate the house in a calm, Chinese manner that would relax everyone. Reborn wanted everyone to embrace being hitmen, he wanted to dress everyone up in his own little hitman outfits and have them all play hitmen with him, and Viper wanted the house to be silent, and full of books, something all of them never got.

She laughed and placed a hand on her forehead, "how is it we haven't killed each other yet?" she asked herself, looking over at the bag she bought she let out a sigh and got up, and went to take care of that matter.

* * *

Ten minutes is how long she had to wait to see if she was right, in a way she was happen when she was, but she also felt sad, and scared, she hadn't thought about it really, she never pictured herself in this situation, she imagined it being someone else. Like Luce. Not herself.

Then she thought how the others would react? They would all be mad, at her, and then go after the one who caused it. She laughed thinking of all their reactions, then she frowned, everyone at school would continued to call her those names, only this time, they will actually believe it. She thought long and hard over that, illusions were amazing things, but will her illusions work if she's believed it would be hard to control them?

There was a knock at the door, causing her to jump, "yes?" She asked waiting.

"What are you doing in there?" She gave a confused look, why was Bel here? Shouldn't he be at school? Opening the door she peeked out.

"What?"

"Luce told me you were sick again the prince decided to ditch to see you." She smiled slightly but waved him off.

"I'm sick, go back to school, besides if you're here, who's taking care of Ienzo?"

"Reborn," Bel replied with a grin, "Viper, come out so I can completely see you~"

"I'm sick, go home," she snapped with a glare on her face. Bel made a pout, she stared at it and let out a sigh, opening the door she walked out and allowed him to hug her.

"That wasn't so bad…right?"

She simply shook her head and rested it on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, it was soothing like always, closing her eyes she felt like she was about to fall to sleep. Bel sensing this grinned and picked her up, walking to her room and laid down, using his body to completely wrap around her. She fell asleep due to the warmth.

* * *

"Viper, Bel, it's time to wake up." Luce's voice rang like bells as she lightly shook the two awake. She felt Bel's forehead to make sure he wasn't sick; she was rather surprised when he didn't feel like he had a fever. He looked healthy as well. To be honest, Viper looked like she was getting better, must be due to the sleep.

"Ten more minutes." They both groaned, it caused the house mother to giggle as she turned the light off and went downstairs.

* * *

"I took care of her until Bel got here, he's been doing a good job of taking care of her, for a lazy prince that is." Teofila told everyone as she sipped her tea.

"Ah Prince the Ripper taking care of people, that seems interesting, this isn't a dream right?" Reborn grinned when the others rolled their eyes.

"People are extremely different when it comes to the people you care about, I have seen a person with a cold heart change due to the one he loved." Teofila said with such wisdom that they were really starting to question her age.

"Are you sure you're two?" Skull asked. Teofila grinned.

"You want to know how old I really am." Skull nodded. Teofila motioned him to come to her, whom he did her then whispered in his ear her age; he held a shocked expression as he looked down at her.

"Really your seven thousand years old?"

"Of course not, do I look like I'm seven thousand?"

"No, you look like your two."

"There you go smart one." Skull grumbled as Luce giggled and went back up stairs to wake the two up.

* * *

"Ten more minutes." Bel lazily said waving her away. Luce shook her head.

"Your ten minutes are up, wake up. Bel you need to return home and study for finals tomorrow, and Viper, since you missed today, we need to catch you up on everything you have missed on the days you were out." The two groaned as Luce ripped the covers off of them, she let a smile form on her face as she saw the way the two were laying.

Bel was laying on his back, and Viper was curled up close to her, her head on his shoulder, his chin resting on her head ever so slightly, their hair was all over the place, and Luce smiled seeing them holding each other hands while they slept, they were so adorable and looked oh so innocent. Now if only she believed they were innocent.

"All right, out of bed, now!" she snapped clapping her hands next to their ears. It caused the both of them to jump.

"We are up!" Viper snapped, grabbing the hair that was now in her face and combing it back. Bel ran his fingers through his hair as he got out of bed and helped her up. She made a protest, saying she didn't want to study.

Luce giggled and left the two as she went to make dinner, the two came down with Viper grumbling the whole time; she hated it when people woke her up in the middle of a nice dream. She was the queen of the world; everyone had to bow down and listen to her, as well as give her all their money. She needed to save up for Ienzo's college fund after all. Ansem might be his guardian at the moment, but that didn't mean she would allow him to pay for Ienzo's college fund.

Then again she did have another dream, you know one of those dreams where you know it will happen, but you just don't know when? It involved her and Bel of course, but something else, the sad thing was, she couldn't remember what it was that was involved with the dream, it left her thinking about it during dinner.

"His birthday is coming up soon, have you decided what to get him?" Luce asked taking a bite of her food. Viper glanced over towards Luce and shook her head.

"He's hard to shop for, if you get him something, he might not like it, or he will just end up taking it back to the store and get something he actually likes." She stabbed a piece of salad and held it up to her eye level as she glared at it.

"Why not just get him a gift card, those always work. Then they can get whatever they want." Reborn suggested. "Oh wait… do we all have to get him a gift?"

"No, but I wouldn't ask him, he will say yes." Viper told them, they all nodded and continued to eat.

"Eat your salad." Luce scolded when Viper simply poked at it.

"I liked the soup better." She grumbled as she took a bite of the leafy greens she wasn't that much of a fan of.

"Well we don't have any more soup."

"What are you talking about? I didn't even touch the soup you made!"

"You didn't, but someone did." Reborn replied; glaring at Skull who whistled and acted like nothing happened. They glared.

"You. Ate. My. Soup?" Skull gave a timid nod. He was glad she was sick, because her illusions sucked when she was sick. "Oh, you better run." Skull watched Viper very closely. She had short legs, so she wasn't that fast, but there had been times when she had been so pissed off that she had been able to catch Fon, who was the fastest in their family.

Skull tried to figure out how fast he could get to his room if he was across the table from Viper… who was by the only exit… oh shit he's dead. They both stood. Viper glaring hard as they both took very slow steps towards the exit.

The others watched in dead silence, Reborn holding a camera up, to record and post on _YouTube_ Skull getting his ass kicked by a girl. The kids at school would have a laugh! And maybe they will think twice about making fun of her. Oh yes, how he will enjoy seeing them run away from her… then again its Skull and everyone can beat Skull up. He's the perfect punching bag.

They all put bets in. Of course most of them were for Viper kicking Skulls ass. They were all really shocked when Viper didn't even bother to chase after him. That's when they knew something was up.

Luce checked her forehead again and concluded it wasn't the fever. "I simply don't want to waste my breath on him." Viper replied, "That's Reborn's and Colonnello's job… your recording this? Well it seems I _didn't_ kick Skull's ass like they would have liked, and they all lost their money to me, thank you and come again." Viper said as she took the money and started to count it.

They all grumbled while Luce giggled, "all right, Verde where are your notes? Viper needs to study for the exams tomorrow." Verde nodded as he stood and went to get his notes, he already memorized all of it. So he would be fine, Viper however has no clue what will be on the test, she was grateful that Verde had _everything_ that would be needed.

She took the notes and went upstairs when she finished her blasted salad and began to study, of course she would stop and just sit around, or goof off by trying to balance the pencil on her nose, or play cards.

Luce came in every now and again, giggling at the girl while she goofed off, or helped her study for a while, the last time she came in it was to find Viper completely asleep at the desk, her arm being used as a pillow. Luce continued to giggle as she picked up her quilt and rested it on Viper's shoulders as she kissed her head gently and went to bed.

* * *

**e u e don't kill me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right, I want to apologize right now, Idk if I will have time to update this story past chapter 16, because I might not even have time to even work on the stories, I just started school, which I'm not to sure about, I'm not feeling the idea of cutting hair like I wanted to, like my Freshmen year of High school, (that was four years ago for those who are wondering how long ago that was, I JUST graduated High school in May so don't think I'm THAT old. *Glares* You know who you are). I also go straight to work after I get out of school, (All though next week, I don't have to go to work until 6, so now that I think about it, Mondays I have like half a day off since I don't have school Monday. Hehehehehehehe).**

**Um, I'm about ready for a nice long nap, so I think after I post this and read one little fanfiction I'm off to bed. XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Exams were long, and hard for those who didn't study, Ienzo and Verde were the only two who finished before the others, and even then they were so bored, and decided to take naps until everyone was done. Bel was pretty sure he got all the answers correct, he was a genius after all. Reborn wasn't worried, and Luce… well Luce used her ability to look into the future to get the right answers…. What? Just because she was a nice person, didn't mean she didn't cheat every once in a while, she was a Mafia boss after all.

Lal had studied all night, and was 100% sure she got all the answers right. Colonnello just marked the answers that his gut told him. Skull did the same, only he was sure he got the answers wrong, but he didn't care! Fon, being Fon had made sure for the past week that finals was the only thing on his mind, if he failed even one, he would be forced to return to China, due to his strict parents.

Viper didn't want to take the stupid tests, she wanted to stay home and sleep, or just not attend school period. She wasn't a fan; beside she didn't even finish studying the night before because she had fallen asleep! So she struggled with a few questions.

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around Viper fell asleep after she crawled into Bel's lap and used him as a pillow, he smiled and held her close. Ienzo whimpered as he crawled into her lap, causing Bel to become both a pillow for Viper and Ienzo. He tilted his head to the side as the others laughed.

"Well I can honestly say I didn't expect this to happen… like ever."

"Date one Esper, become pillow for both of them." Bel laughed at Reborn's comment.

"VOI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Squalo asked as he walked up to the table with Xanxus, Lussuria, and Levi. Even if Levi was ignored.

"Shishishi, you're too loud, they are trying to sleep."

"Awe Bel-Chan that's so cute! You three look like this cute little family, you being the daddy, Vip-Chan being the mommy and Ien-Chan being the son~" Bel blushed at that. He turned away from Lussuria who was teasing at them.

"They actually do make such a cute family~" Luce giggled before she gasped, "oh my gosh! If they get married and have kids, then we will all be a one big happy family!" Luce and Lussuria began to giggle which caused Ienzo to wake up; he let out a whimper and rubbed his eyes.

"Oops, we woke Ienzo up."

"_**Up all night studying, shhh it's bed time!" **_he signed with a very scolding look on his face. The Varia, not knowing how to sign looked at Luce and her family.

"He said he was up all night studying, and for us to be quiet because it's his bed time." Luce giggled as she pulled a quilt out of her bag and laid it on the three. Reborn looked into Luce's bag and made a face as he pulled a tea-set out of it.

"How deep is this bag?"

"Ever heard of Mary Poppins?" They nodded, Luce grinned "bitch stole it from me." They all made a face as they heard her curse.

"That move was made before you were born!" Skull said.

Luce gave Skull a look which made him shut up. The group talked in a whisper as the two siblings slept, every now and again Luce would check to see if Viper's cold was coming back, she smiled when it wasn't. Bel seemed happy about that as well.

* * *

He held a frown as he had to wake her up though, she just looked so cute, with her guard completely down, it actually made her look like an actual girl instead of a girl who tried her hardest to look like a guy to keep people from trying to pick fights with her.

Kissing her gently she let out a whimper and wrapped her arms tightly around Ienzo before she opened her eyes. "What?" She hissed in a demon voice that made everyone gulp slightly.

"It's time to go to class." Luce replied looking at her. Viper looked at the time and groaned as she woke Ienzo up. He waved her away. She shook her head and pushed him to wake up. He cried saying he didn't want to go to class.

"Ienzo, just think, finish your exams today and you don't have to come to school tomorrow." Ienzo's eyes shot open as he grabbed his and Viper's bags, threw them over his shoulders and took her hand, pulling her along. She laughed the whole time. Bel gave Luce her quilt back before he followed after the siblings. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She allowed it, and ignored the glares she got from his fangirls.

* * *

They stopped in the middle of the hall due to someone stopping in front of them. "Viper." He said Ienzo and Bel knew who he was; he was the teen who Nagi opened up to the most.

"What?"

"I challenge you." Viper's eyes widened, she quickly shook her head.

"I refuse," he frowned at her before it turned to a glare.

"And why not?"

"Because… I'm sick, it wouldn't be a fair fight if you battled someone who couldn't use her illusions correctly." he bit his lip, she had a point, it would be a false win.

"When will you have better control over your illusions?" He demanded. She shrugged.

"Don't know; come back when I'm ready to fight." She replied pushing him aside and continued to walk to class.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo; I'll get that battle from you, Vipera Mammon Esper."

Viper ignored him Bel chuckled as they walked into their fifth hour and continued to take stupid exams.

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Reborn shouted running out the doors of the school with the others simply following behind as if it was normal.

"It's only Winter break." Viper said with a blank look on her face. Reborn sent her a glare.

"That's like two weeks off of school though!" He exclaimed, "We are totally going to get so wasted for our Christmas party, then for our new year's party as well!"

"Don't expect me to drink with you, I hate the stuff." Viper replied; it was always such a strong taste for her. She was pretty sure she would be such a light weight as well, Luce was a light weight, when she turned sixteen Reborn got her two small glasses of wine and she was drunk.

Verde never got drunk, due to him knowing when to stop, Skull was also a light weight, he took one sip and he was out. It made everyone laugh because he did some stupid things when he's drunk. Then there was Fon, he wasn't a light weight, but he also couldn't completely handle his liquor. He was drunk after a few drinks. The only ones who could really handle drinking would be Reborn, Lal, and Colonnello. Those three only had drinks whenever it was a special occasion… or just felt like drinking.

"Awe come on Viper, you never drink! You're no fun!" Reborn protested. Viper stared at him.

"I believe there is a reason behind that."

"Eh?"

"I'm not an alcoholic like you." Viper snickered when Reborn glared. He began to chase her, causing her to yelp and run as fast as her short legs would allow. He ended up catching her anyways, "if you don't want me to throw up on you, let go now." Reborn let go and pouted.

"Luce said your fever was gone!"

Viper shrugged and pulled her jacket closer. "True, but that's still an easy way to get you to let go… eep" Viper ran behind Bel and Ienzo, using them as shields. Reborn tried to get past the two, all of this going on as they were walking home; they got many different stares from everyone.

"My where are you kids off to in such a hurry?" They stopped and stared at the duck that walked up to them.

"Hey its good old Scrooge McDuck, how are you doing bird, kora?" Colonnello asked looking down at the duck.

"Stingy like always I bet." Viper snickered, Scrooge sent her a glare.

"I bet your stingy with your money as well aren't you little girl." Viper stuck her tongue out at him.

"I save and invest my money in what is needed, like college funds for both me and Ienzo." The little boy looked up at his sister in awe, he didn't know she was doing that for him… and here he was everyday spending the allowance that Ansem gave him on sweets to satisfy his sweet tooth.

"Ah, well that's a good thing to invest your money in my dear. A good education is the key to running a good business."

"With what she gets paid for doing one job, I don't think she will need a good education in the near future." Reborn snickered, he yelped when Viper stomped her heeled boot on his foot. "Bitch!"

"Language lad," Scrooge scolded, Reborn looked down and took out a dollar, handing it to Scrooge; he had a cursing policy, say a curse word, pay Scrooge McDuck one dollar.

"Eh, are the King and Queen here?" Luce asked looking down at the duck. He shook his head.

"King Mickey is busy taking care of stuff back home, Queen Minnie is helping." They nodded, "So who wants Ice cream?"

"Duck, its winter, no one wants ice cream." Viper scolded as she folded her arms over her chest, shivering to prove her point.

"Oh dear! If you're cold we should hurry you home! I don't want you to get sick again!" Luce exclaimed as she put her hands on Viper's back and pushed her towards the house. "Ciao, Ciao Mr. Scrooge."

They waved goodbye as they followed after Luce and Viper. Scrooge shook his head and continued to go along selling his ice cream (or trying to that is, who eats ice cream in the winter?)

* * *

Walking into the house Teofila had just finished making a fire; they stared at the infant and wondered how she was able to do that when Fon was really the only one who knew how to set the fire place. Viper and Ienzo rushed to the warmth that came from it, and smiled a cat like smile. Everyone found it cute. "Now if only they were Neko's." Luce said as she looked at the two.

Viper and Ienzo both stuck their tongues out at her. Luce giggled and went to make coco. "Does anyone want Marshmallows in their coco?"

"NO!" they all shouted, they were quickly reminded of their dear friend Byakuran, and how he always ate marshmallows.

Bel sat beside Viper and held his usual grin as he sat there, Viper eyed him oddly before she turned to Ienzo, "all right brat, what do you want for Christmas?"

"What! You haven't gone shopping yet? And here I have been saving up my allowances just to buy you something special." Ienzo pouted as he folded his arms over his chest. Viper grinned, she already got him something, but she wanted to see if he wanted anything else before she finally get's Bel's gift.

"Well, if you don't tell me now, you won't get anything this year." Ienzo placed his hand on his chin and acted like he had a beard like Ansem's, Viper laughed at it. "Come on, I'm being serious…. You're too young to have a beard! Stop that!" Ienzo only laughed as he continued to do it, he knew it was annoying Viper, and he felt proud that he has been able to do the one thing little brothers are supposed to do. Annoy their older siblings.

He yelped when she tackled him and pinned his hands above is head. "Let go!" He whimpered, "LUCE, VIPER'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"That means she's doing her job as an older sister~" Luce sung as she walked in with a tray of coco. Of course she spiked Reborn's, Colonnello's and Lal's due to their goal to get wasted.

Ienzo made a pouting face. Viper gave him a challenging look, "so Ienzo, are you going to talk, or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

Ienzo gulped and looked at his best friend for help. Teofila was simply drinking her coco and enjoying the warmth of the fire. He glared. "Meanie." She set her cup down and walked to him. He didn't like the fact that she allowed him to see her off colored eyes. He was reminded of Mukuro Rokudo because of it.

"Meanie? I might be in the body of an infant, but that doesn't mean I will take childish insults like that." With that she grabbed Ienzo's nose and started to twist it.

"OW, OW, OW!" He shouted trying to get free. Viper let him go as did Teofila. The boy whimpered and hid behind Verde, "you're my new favorite older sibling." Verde grinned and stuck his tongue out at Viper in a childish manner that only happened when Verde has had something sweet or filled with sugar.

Viper rolled her eyes, "Luce did you spike his coco?"

"No… Reborn."

"Guilty~" Reborn chuckled as he patted Verde on the back, "want some more?"

"No."

"I'll take some~" Bel sung holding his cup out. Reborn poured some in his cup and watched as the blond chugged it.

"Bel do you want to stay for dinner?" Luce asked, the blond prince nodded, she smiled brightly at him and went to make sure she had enough food for eleven. Being a big family, she always made enough to feed twenty, but with the way the boys eat, she wasn't sure if she had enough.

"We should have enough," Lal said walking in and looking at their meat supply. "Now how about we start cooking?" Luce giggled as Lal helped her cook; it was rare when the Lal Mirch helped out. She usually sat back and watched as Viper and Luce cooked…even then Viper was forced to sit by Lal since she was a bad cook.

"What are we having?"

"Well we aren't going to have any pasta until the Christmas Eve with the fish." Lal grinned. Oh how she loved the Feast of the Seven Fishes. It was tradition in every Italian family, last year they had it at the Castle, this year they will be having it here, and next year, they will have it at the Varia house hold.

"So what's for dinner, Luce?"

"We are having a simple meatloaf," Lal nodded, that couldn't be too hard to make…right? Oh how she was wrong. Lal had no clue how to make meatloaf like Luce does. So the two blue haired girls stood in silence as they looked at Lal's meatloaf, then at Luce's. Lal's looked like…. A triangle while Luce's was the perfect meatloaf shape.

"How does that happen?" Lal asked. Luce shrugged and got the others.

"Come look at the meat triangle Lal made!" They stared at her for a second, unsure of what she had just said, they walked to the kitchen and stared in awe at the triangle, Reborn took a picture of it.

"Lal freaking Mirch, you…are amazing." Lal rolled her eyes and tried to fix it. It turned into an oval. "I'm pretty sure that's not a loaf."

"If you're so sure, you make it!" Reborn shook his head,

"Even if I touch it, I will do something to mess it up." Reborn replied backing away. The others copied leaving Lal and Luce alone yet again.

"You do it! I give up!" Lal went to wash her hands clean of the meat before she joined the others. "If you two continue to sit that close, then I'll be forced to separate you." She scolded to Bel and Viper who were leaning on each other by the fire like they were before.

Viper glanced over to Lal who had sat beside Colonnello; his arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"If you two continue to sit that close, then _I'll_ be forced to separate you." Viper replied. Lal glared and allowed them to continue to sit close. Besides, Ienzo was sitting between them, with Teofila in his lap.

* * *

"Dinner~" Luce sung as dinner finished, they hurried in and all got some of Luce's meatloaf, avoiding Lal's, she glared.

Skull was forced to eat Lal's he thought he would finally die, but when he didn't everyone took that as a sign that it was safe to eat.

They made plans for the break. Bel gladly informed them that he would be stealing Viper and Ienzo a lot. Since they two had also planned on being together for the holiday, Luce made a protest to that; she wanted her family to be with her.

* * *

When dinner ended they cleaned up, and did chores that Bel and Ienzo were forced to help with. They groaned as they helped out. Luce went to take care of the trash; she froze when she saw something she never wanted to see in her house for years to come. Biting her lip she grabbed some tissues and picked it up. Her eyes widened as her face turned red.

"LAL! VIPER!" The two girls were there within a heartbeat, Luce never screamed like that, but when she did, it usually meant you were in serious trouble.

* * *

**So, the rest of the Varia showed up, Mukuro showed up, as well as Scrooge McDuck. Did I go good with him? I'm not fully sure how to write for his speech, that and he's easier to understand then Donald, (I don't think I'll add Donald and Goofy to this story). I'll add Ken and Chikusa later on in the story, so that's something to look forward to.**

**I think Viper in the beginning of this Chapter so describes how I feel about school myself XP.**

**These Chapters coming up are actually Christmas/New Years, I actually wanted to get them up before Christmas, but sadly it failed. T_T**

**Well wish me luck in school AND work.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, I have a few things to say, I'm slowly starting to run out of chapters to post, mainly due to lacking in writing it XD I'm going to try my best to finish the Christmas and New Year chapters! which Hopefully won't be that many more chapters. XD **

**Also, Because of KHRVriaLover for writing a wedding chapter, it put me into a wedding mood, but I'm like putting way to much thought into that story. XP**

**School's boring, but I'm glad I haven't cut myself yet! ^^ downside, I have no days to myself due to work. But since I'm working weekend which pays more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

Both girls stared at the stick in the tissue. They both gulped together, Luce paced between the girls, and eyed the both of them closely. "Who does this belong to?"

No one talked. Luce continued to circle the girls eyeing the both of them closely. She stopped mid-step and it all fell together. Feeling sick for the past week, she turned to Viper. As did Lal, both girls stared at her in shock, their little girl! No!

"Viper…" Luce started.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT?" Lal snapped, Viper covered her ears and glared,

"Lower your voices!" She snapped.

"Does he know?" Luce asked.

"He has guessed, but I never confirmed it."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lal questioned eyeing the girl.

"Yes, I am!"

"When?" Both girls asked in unison, Viper frowned at them.

"When I'm ready…"

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with you once you tell him?" Well that was a stab in her heart, she looked down.

"Then I'll take care of it by myself, I was able to take care of Ienzo pretty well before Ansem took him in."

"This has changed everything for you Viper. Do you understand that? Your body is already weak due to you only ever training your mind for illusions… you can't even skip one meal due to your size, and there's always a chance of miscarriage… it could completely crush your heart if that happens." Luce held a sad look as she stared down at the small girl in front of her. Viper shrugged.

"I can't do anything about that." She said, her voice now held full blown fear, something they had never heard from her… even when her father had tried to kill her. Luce hugged her tightly.

Lal rubbed the back of her head as she stared at the two, "we won't tell anyone… but if he decided to ditch you. I'll personally hunt him down and skin him alive." Viper nodded and put on her normal face as she took a step back before she turned and left the room.

"Make sure the boys don't find out until she is ready to tell them." Lal nodded as she followed Viper, Luce took care of the trash like she was before, and walked out as if it was nothing.

* * *

The boys were curious on what happened, Luce didn't look like she was mad, Viper and Lal didn't look scared, but they did look like they knew something the guys didn't. Narrowing their eyes they made a plan to figure out what's going on.

Stating with who they believed to be the weakest link… Luce. When they asked her questions she simply ignored them and continued with her chores. "Oh, Reborn, Colonnello, please be dears and move the book shelves so Viper can clean behind there." They nodded and did as told.

When Luce didn't work, they went to Lal, of course they knew she wouldn't talk, but she was the closest person to them. Lal gave them a glare which made them back off. Finally they pulled Viper to the side.

"Speak Midget, we already know so there's no use in lying."

Viper stared at them with a blank look, "so it's already out in the open? Damn, and here I would have enough time to get everything together." They tilted their heads to the side slightly as she placed her hands on their shoulders. "Everyone in school thinks you're gay for each other. Lal and Luce have tried to stand up for you two… but even they started to believe you two were gay for each other." That killed the two; they hid in their emo corners for the rest of the night.

* * *

Days passed since the girls found out, and they still haven't told anyone else. Viper continued to wear her heavy cloths and they wondered how far she really was. When they asked, she answered that she was only a week. She told them the reason for the heavy clothing was to keep warm, she **_really_** hated the winter. Luce understood that. As did Lal, but Lal liked the winter, winter camouflage was fun. Mainly when she got to drop snowballs down Colonnello's pants, ah victory after a snowball fight was the best.

Ienzo was staying at the house with everyone today, he said he refused to hang out with Bel and Viper if it was Bel's birthday, he knew Viper had something to tell Bel, and he knew she wanted to do it alone, so he never asked what it was. He simply allowed it. Viper kissed his cheeks and left with Bel.

She had Bel's gift, hidden under her poncho, but she wasn't sure if she should give it to him first, or wait until after she told him to give it to him… if he would even accept it. Biting her lip she pulled him to a stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, before we go any further from my house." He gave her a confused look, thoughts ran though his head at what she could tell him, his eyes widened slightly, he didn't like some of the ideas that popped up, all of them had to do with her in some way dumping him.

"What is it?" He asked regretting asking. She looked at him dead in the face.

"I'm pregnant."

Bel stared at her for a long time before he let out a sigh; she was now the one to hold a confused look on her face.

"Why did you just let out a sigh? I told you I'm pregnant and you take that as a sign of relief!" She was angry that he wasn't taking this serious.

Bel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She struggled slightly before she went limp in his arms and accepted the kiss. The kiss was completely different than the others that were either full with hunger and possession. Instead it was full of passion, and love, such strong love that she wanted to cry. Which was hard to see, since she never cried, even when her favorite dog had ran away because Ienzo left the door open one day. She ignored it and made sure that Ienzo wasn't sad because of it.

Yet here she was, being held by the man known as Prince the Ripper who was kissing her as if she meant the world to him, he pulled away and looked at her with a grin.

"Why are you so mad?" She slapped him, feeling the anger rush back to her veins as she tried to get free yet again.

"Did you want this Bel? Do you know what could happen to me if I have a miscarriage?" Bel frowned.

"No, I didn't plan this, nor do I expect you to want to keep the baby if you don't want, and if you have a miscarriage, then I'll do anything to help you though it." The prince replied pulling her closer. "The prince told you before, that he loves you, and he will say it again if he has to."

"Bel, I'm a mist, our bodies aren't really made for this… we are to weak, if I have a miscarriage, something bad could happen to me, Luce says I'll suffer from a broken heart, but I know, I know it will be worse than a broken heart, it will be something serious. It could be death…" Bel tensed at that.

"It won't be that." She wasn't sure. She looked down and allowed her hair to cast a shadow over her eyes. Bel pulled her close and kissed her head tenderly. She couldn't help the blush that came to her face because of it. "Let's go back to your house, its warmer there and closer." She only nodded as he led her along to the house, they were all surprised to see the two return. Luce took one look before she knew what has happened. She grabbed one of Reborn's spare guns that he hid around the house and hid it in her shirt as she walked to them.

"Welcome back that was a fast dinner wasn't it?"

"We didn't go." Viper replied; Luce sent her and Bel a glare.

"We decided that here was closer, and warmer." Bel chuckled slightly. He could sense Luce's killing intent. Lal's was the same. It made the prince scared to be in the same room as them.

Viper shook her head and sat down. Luce had tea in front of her in a heartbeat. Viper frowned, not liking being treated like this right away. Ienzo sat down beside her and rested his head on her arm.

"Did you give him your gift?" He asked, noticing that Bel didn't have the gift. Bel gave her a curious look. She shook him off and told him that he would get it later. Bel was excited now; well more excited then he would let on to believe.

He made sure not to let her out of his sight, and during school, he planned on making sure no one dare mess with her or Ienzo like always. The boy found them to be acting odd. He studied them all closely; the only ones who were acting different were the girls, and Bel. He didn't like it one bit.

"You're all hiding something." He said, using his sight that caught them all completely off guard.

"What?"

"Your acting different then you normally would. Luce is hiding a gun in her shirt; Lal has more guns on her then normal. Bel is being even more protective then what he lets on to believe, and sis looks like she's going to freak out sometime soon."

They all stared at him, and smiled slightly. "There's no hiding from Ienzo, he's the boy who sees all. Or so everyone has given him the name." Reborn grinned as he rubbed the boys head.

Ienzo looked up with his single indigo eye as he stared at Reborn. He turned to look at Viper and asked her what was wrong. All eyes were on Viper at that very moment. She hated it, or how she wanted to become like the mist and leave. Luce clapped and told Bel to call his family to tell them he would be eating here. Bel did just that. Ienzo took his sisters hand and squeezed it.

"No matter what, we tell each other everything." He said in a soft voice. Viper smiled at him as she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. His left eye widened before it was filled with shock, confusion, anger, and joy. He turned to look at Viper and wrapped his arms around her neck, whispering in her ear. She nodded the whole time. A smile on her face as he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, it caused her to let out a giggle.

"What is it Ienzo?" Reborn asked. Viper, Lal, Luce, and Ienzo all glared at Reborn, growling at him to stay away. He did as he was told. A frown on his face.

"When she's ready to tell you her secret, she will."

"Damn," Reborn cured. Bel took his seat beside Viper, and watched as Ienzo gave him a serious look.

"_**Up stairs, now Bel," **_Bel and Ienzo went up stairs, Reborn and Colonnello tried to listen in, but it failed due to the two signing while they talked. Viper grinned because of it. She finished her tea and stood walking to the stairs and started to walk up. She felt satisfied with the answers she had gotten today from Bel and Ienzo, might as well tell the idiots. Turning so only her face stared at them, she said in a whisper that seemed to travel due to the air.

"I'm Pregnant." She returned to her room as Reborn, Fon, Colonnello and Verde all looked at each other before they took off towards Viper's room. She had the boys move the dresser and night stand to keep the doors closed.

She heard the chaos around the house and grinned Bel and Ienzo turned when they heard shouting from outside the door. They guessed Viper told them. Ienzo stayed close to her as she sat on the bed, while Bel simply watched the door, he had his knives out, and a grin on his face.

"A bloody fight on the prince's birthday, he likes that…" Bel glared at his pocket when his phone started to go off. "The Prince doesn't want you to go off." He snapped as he took his phone out and answered it. "What?"

The pissed off look became a frown, then it because a half-assed smiled as he turned to Viper and Ienzo. He went to her closet and dug around in it as he rested his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"_**What is he doing? Is he allowed to look through your closet like that? What if he finds one of your bras… oh wait he's already seen one." **_Viper smacked Ienzo upside the head.

"_**I don't keep them in my closet, that's what the dresser is for, besides you've seen my bras and panties before many times so don't judge him." **_She laughed at the look on Ienzo's face; he shook his head and turned to look at Bel.

"_**I don't get what he plans to find in there." **_

"_**Maybe he's looking for something to hide in as he plans to make his great escape." **_Ienzo giggled and continued to watch.

"Bel, what are you looking for?"

"Jackets."

"Jackets? Plural, not singular you want us to come?" She narrowed her eyes at him as he threw a jacket at Ienzo. It caused the boy to fall over. He whimpered.

"Yep, to the Varia house, there we can freely move without anyone trying to kill us." He turned to the door which had banging coming from it.

Bel turned back to the closet and continued to dig though trying to find what he needed. He grinned when he pulled out what looked like a good heavy jacket and went to Viper. He pulled her up and put the jacket on her. She felt like a doll being dressed up by its owner.

"I might be pregnant, but I can still get dressed by myself." She said looking at him. He chuckled as he took the phone off of his shoulder and then placed it back in his pocket.

"Come on you, let's go." Ienzo let out a small yelp as he was lifted up and the two were out the window. The boy thought he would die, but they landed safely on the ground. Viper landed gently beside them, having used her illusion to help her down easily.

Bel allowed Ienzo to ride on his back as he took Viper's hand and hurried to the Varia house. Viper was dragged, however she allowed it. Matching her past with his own, it was a very cold trip to the Varia house hold where the Varia already had dinner made and placed on the table.

"Hi Ien-Chan…eh is that a girl's jacket?" Ienzo's face turned red and he glared at Bel.

"_**He threw it at me and didn't realize that I had a jacket downstairs… oh that's right I wasn't allowed to get it because everyone wants Bel dead." **_

"Eh? Bel-Chan they want you dead at Vip-Chan's?" Lussuria asked looking at the blond prince who was pinching Viper's cheeks. She was glaring the whole time. Lussuria giggled as he rushed everyone to the kitchen where they ate.

"Ah, so Monday what time did Luce want us all to come over?" Lussuria asked, trying to get everyone to talk.

"Early. She said that she would be cooking all day. Ansem and the others are going to be arriving around eight." Viper replied before she took a sip of water. She had refused any wine when Lussuria offered it to her. They knew she wasn't a big drinker, but that was usually during parties. When she came over for dinner she at least had one glass, it didn't take them long to realize something was wrong.

"Viper-Chan are you still feeling sick? You have missed a lot of school because of it." Lussuria asked pouring Xanxus another glass of wine.

"I'm feeling better." Ienzo poked her and motioned for her to tell them. She glanced at him, and smiled patting his hand. "It can wait." She replied, "I want to eat before chaos breaks out." She whispered Ienzo giggled and continued to eat.

"That's good, ah Ien-Chan!" Ienzo looked up at Lussuria, he has told Viper many times before that out of everyone they know, that Lussuria scares him the most. He was so… cheerful and he always pointed out stuff that he tried to ignore. In class when the little boy tried to read, he was distracted by this very man. He had to admit that this man was still better then that kid in his class who always annoyed him when Viper was talking with Bel and the others.

"_**Yes?"**_

"Why is it that you never talk in front of us? But you talk in front of the others? Are you scared of us?" Ienzo stared at Lussuria with a blank look on his face as he thought it over. He then nodded with a smile. Viper and Bel held back their laughter.

"When he's ready he will speak up." Viper replied; the others only nodded as they finished dinner, Bel refused to have anyone sing, he might be a prince who likes it when people focus on him and nothing else. But he didn't like the whole singing.

Usually when people sung happy birthday it was when he was with Rasiel. And they always mentioned his name first; whenever they said his name they weren't as excited as they had been before. So he decided he didn't want it anymore. Now they were eating in the living room, watching the Christmas specials. Ienzo was the only one who really liked watching them.

"Ienzo, do you believe in Santa?" Lussuria asked; he really wanted to get the boy to open up more when he was over. The boy looked at Lussuria and shook his head, and looked back at the TV. "Eh? How come?"

"_**I might be nine years old, but there is a reason why I am in high school instead of the grade I should be in. I learned at a young age that Santa was only my parents putting gifts under the tree and eating the cookies mamma and grande sorella made, there's no point in trying to trick me either."**_

Viper rubbed the boys head. "Yeah, it's getting late, we should head back, are we going home or dropping you off at the castle?"

"_**Home! I'm not leaving your side one bit!" **_

"Awe! So cute! He's so caring for his sister! Making sure she's completely better before he goes home!" Lussuria giggled at the little boy who had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her stomach. She held him close and glanced at Bel, a sly grin on her face. He knew that grin.

Getting up he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Let's go!" He exclaimed pulling her and Ienzo to the door.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

Ienzo held a devilish grin on his face as he was able to wiggle free from Viper and stopped in front of the doorway. "Viper's Pregnant." He said loud enough for Bel to hear. The blond prince froze at the door way. They heard loud gasps coming from everyone.

Ienzo giggled as he turned quickly threw his jacket on, and quickly ran after the two.

The Varia were… all confused, Viper. Pregnant… that was interesting, does that mean Viper would be moving in? Or would Bel move in with them? Or does this mean Bel and Viper would be getting their own home…

"Ienzo talked." Lussuria said causing everyone to stare at him.

"Viper and Bel are having a brat… and all you care about is Ienzo talking?" Levi asked looking at the Sun, who only nodded in return.

"He has a cute voice, oh just think how he will sound when his voice drops!" They sweat-dropped because of the older man's excitement.

* * *

**Well, the cats fully out of the bag for the families. e u e how do you think this will turn out.**

**And just a little FYI I do NOT support Teen pregnancy one bit. But I do want to see how Bel and Viper will be able to handle this, and to show how a baby will change things (I'm just going to be winging that part, the last time we had a baby in the house was when my nice was a few months old, and that was like four or five years ago. **

**It's going to be fun writing pregnant Viper, but also a little hard. Maybe I can't wait to see how this will turn out. ^^ Wish me luuuuuck for that.**

**Christmas is just around the corner in the story. :D Hope you like it. **

**Just a little side note, if anyone is interesting, I might or might have not written a Lemon of this story for Bel's and Viper's first tim if your interested, let me know and I'll post it. Hehehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kufufufuf AND IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE! How will this turn out? Kufufufu, I can't wait to see how everything turns out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

When the twenty fourth rolled around, everyone important to them had learned Viper was pregnant; they had mixed emotions about it. They weren't happy about it, but the fact that Bel hasn't run yet, made them accept it. All they cared about was her health. So as such, they were all keeping an extra eye on the girl just in case she needed it.

Luce and Lussuria were the only one's allowed in the kitchen, so if anyone became hungry, then they would have chips, soda, water, and every other kind of snacks in the living room with them. Ienzo grinned when Luce placed him in charge of the cooler; he got to say who gets to get a soda and who doesn't. "So brat, have you decided to share your real voice with us?" Braig asked staring down at Viper who was resting in Bel's arms.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "No, I still refuse to share anything with you." She replied in a blank voice. Braig laughed and messed her hair up.

"So brat, what do you want?" She tilted her head to her side as she stared at him. He chuckled, "the demon spawn you are going to be having, what do you want?"

"You think it will be a demon spawn?" She held a hint of hurt in her voice. "It won't be a demon… maybe…"

"Was that a hint of hurt I hear? Oh my she does hold emotion."

"Within these nine months I'll show you a side of me you never want to see." She replied with an evil grin on her face. They all stared at her then; a shiver ran down all of their spines.

"Viper in these next nine months, oh my I can't wait to see her with a round stomach!" Skull exclaimed.

"_**She'll be round and**_ cranky…" Ienzo signed. They stared in awe while the boy continued to describe it in full detail. _**"And then, after nine excruciating months, from what I have observed, out of a woman's orifice comes a little bundle of… trouble and headaches."**_

"Observed? When did you observe anything?" Viper asked with narrowed eyes.

"_**It's a good scientist's job to observe everything." **_Verde grinned and rubbed the boys head.

"That's right, you learned well." Ienzo grinned.

"Bundle of trouble and headaches…" Bel repeated looking at her. Viper shrugged and got up going to get her current book.

Reborn and Colonnello sat beside Bel, their arms around his shoulders and evil grins on their faces.

"All alone~" They sung. Bel glanced between the two, he wasn't scared, oh no. He was curious on what could happen in the short period of Viper going to her room and returning. Verde and Lal stood in front of him, with Skull and Fon standing behind to keep him from running.

"You six don't have to worry, we gave Bel a good talking to" Squalo snapped, looking at them. Bel glanced at everyone.

"Relax, relax, the two have enough money saved up from work that they will be able to handle the finances that will come with it." Ansem said with a smile.

"Finances are what I live for; I've calculated everything that would be needed to take care of an infant… and infants that don't talk." Viper glanced down at Teofila who was sitting in Colonnello's lap this time watching TV. She turned when she was mentioned.

"I told you, I'm not an infant, I'm simple in an infant's body." She grumbled turning back to the mindless cartoons that was on.

"Then why are you watching those cartoons as if they were nothing, Kora?"

Teofila shook her head and turned around in his lap. She held her hand up which caused him to look down. She flicked his nose.

"Hey!" He protested, she only grinned and jumped down from his lap and went to the kitchen.

"Luce, is food ready yet?"

"No, out, out!" Teofila pouted as she left the kitchen and stood beside Viper who was still glaring at her family. They all laughed and went back to doing whatever it is they do best. Play with Ienzo, or do their own things, like tease Skull or watch Colonnello flirt with Lal and get the shit beaten out of him.

Verde was talking with Ienzo over the research he was doing, the boy seemed so excited about sharing the information with him. Xanxus took the recliner, and was sleeping while everything happened.

Xehanort watched as he did so, amazed he could sleep though all of this, he glanced at Viper who was now sitting beside Bel like she had been before, her book wide open and she was curled in a ball as she read. Much like Ienzo did when he read. No one could deny they were too much alike.

Luce walked in with a few sandwiches that looked rather tasty. Xanxus woke up as soon as she set the plate down and returned to the kitchen. Ienzo turned and stared in awe at his favorite sandwich, PB&J! Every kid's favorite…that is unless you're allergic to peanuts. Then it's your worst enemy.

He was about to grab it when Braig grabbed it and ate it in front of the boy. He stared and held an utterly destroyed look on his face. Braig looked down at Ienzo and tilted his head to the side. "Hey brat, what's up?"

Ienzo looked like he was about to break down into a sob at that very moment. Viper sensing this and looked around in the sandwiches, she grinned and picked one up handing it to him. "Here you go sweetie, this is yours." Ienzo took the sandwich and stared up at Viper with a bright smile as he hugged her.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed nuzzling into her chest again. She giggled because of it. Pushing Ienzo away she picked up a random sandwich and took a bite before she made a face and went to spit it out.

"Blah, ham."

"Eh? You don't like ham? Weird little girl." Braig said finishing his sandwich.

"I never liked ham!" She exclaimed glaring at him. Bel took the sandwich and gave her his. She grinned and nibbled on the turkey sandwich.

"Just wait, she will become rather picky on what she eats within the next nine months." Luce said walking in with more sandwiches. She set a very special plate in front of Ienzo, knowing he would only eat that one type of sandwich. "And to think! She can't eat fish either… which is what we are having!"

Viper looked up at Luce, a slight pout now painted her face. "Wha? All my favorite and I can't eat?" Luce shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll have Fon cook you some Mapo Tofu like you like." Viper smiled as she turned back and nuzzled into Bel. He chuckled and nuzzled into her hair. They all stared at the two. Lussuria who walked out with more food giggled and called them a cute couple.

"Well, we are off to the kitchen again, enjoying your sandwiches… Braig, back off of Ienzo's sandwiches or you will get a knuckle sandwich all to yourself." Braig who was about to take a bite of Ienzo's sandwich stopped and stared at the sandwich, then looked at Luce who was glaring.

He set the sandwich down and the boy smiled as he took the plate and fled to Viper's room closing the door and locking it. They laughed because of it. "Let him be, he's hungry." Lal grumbled as she ate her own sandwich, "Luce its lacking meat."

"Hehehe, I'm sorry." She called form the kitchen. She went back to work. Xehanort sat back and simply watched everyone interact with each other. It amused him how they interacted; it was how the heart wanted them to react. He wanted to know how a bunch of Mafioso's and Mafiosi's could act like normal people when their daily lives involved drug deals, hits, and other stuff like that.

Viper glanced back at him as she scooted closer to Bel, her head resting on his shoulder as she watched him, Xehanort glanced at her, the two made unwanted eye contact, she was the first to look away and tighten her grip on Bel's shirt. The prince didn't understand, but he guessed that the scientist behind them had to do with it.

* * *

Ienzo came down when he was finished with his sandwiches and after his nap… he thinks Viper's bed is comfortable, whenever he lays down he always falls asleep sooner or later. Viper wrapped her arms around Ienzo who still held sleep in his eyes. Yawning he ended up laying down, resting his head in her lap. She rubbed his head, waiting for Luce, Fon, and Lussuria to finish cooking.

"_**If you want, I won't eat any of the fish." **_

"That's really sweet of you, but it's rare for us to actually have fish, you can eat it." She replied with a soft smile, if anything, Bel should be the one to give up the fish, but she knew he wasn't a big fan of tofu. He glanced down at the two and simply pecked her head. She made a face.

"Not in front of everyone."

"You are willing to snuggle like this? But a small kiss on the head is a big no?" Reborn asked looking at the two. Viper nodded.

"Back off, I'm picky on how much PDA is shown!"

"Ienzo's the only exception."

"Damn right, he's cute and innocent… and he's asleep…"

They grinned at the sleeping nine year old. Allowing him to sleep while they do whatever it is they do best, Chit-Chat or attempt to kill each other. Verde went to his computer and was typing away, stopping to write something down and putting it somewhere safe. He repeated the action quite a lot. Reborn and Colonnello bullied Skull like always. Lal and Viper engaged in idol conversation.

"VOI LEVI GET AWAY FROM THE BASTARD BOSS WHEN HE'S SLEEPING!" Squalo screamed when Levi stood to close to Xanxus.

"Shut up! I have to protect Bossu while he sleeps!" Levi snapped back.

"The more you kiss up to boss, the more he is only going to try to kill you~" Bel sung with a grin on his face.

"Umu, you are all annoying." Viper said watching the idiots.

"SHUT UP PREGO!" Levi shouted. There was a glint in Viper's and her families eyes as they all turned to glare at Levi.

Luce walked in from the kitchen, a botcher's knife in hand as she smiled a sadistic smile. Her head tilted to the side as she stepped forward, everyone who knew how Luce got when someone called one of her guardians a name she didn't like them being called ran like hell. Hiding from her wrath, they heard screaming from downstairs, but no one dared go down to check. Reborn and Colonnello where laughing the whole time while Lal and Verde shook their heads, Skull was hiding with Ienzo who had woken up when Squalo started to scream.

Dinner was delayed because of it.

* * *

"Dinner is finally done!" Luce called out as she, Fon, and Lussuria finished setting the table up. Everyone was seated and was eating with smiles on the faces as they commented on the food. "Viper dear, is it to spice?" Luce asked as Viper ate her tofu. Bel being a man ate the tofu as well.

"It's fine," She replied glancing at Bel. "Do you like it?" Bel nodded with a grin, he liked spicy food. Ienzo on the other hand looked like he was about to cry. Yet he toughed it out and continued to eat the food. When it got to the point he couldn't handle it, he broke down crying and ran as fast as his legs could to the sink. They laughed because of it. The little boy sat down and held a pout on his face. Viper rubbed his head and gave him a glass of milk which would help.

Trying not to have everyone stare at him he sipped it slowly and set it down before he glanced at the tofu on his plate. He wasn't sure if he could finish it. Reaching over Viper picked the tofu up and ate it. Ignoring the sad look on Ienzo's face, he looked down and grumbled in his mind as Luce placed some fish on his plate. Something he liked.

The boy ate his food, which was in silence due to not having anything to talk about, they felt awkward sitting there. Ansem cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him; he smiled at all of them as he turned to face Bel and Viper. "You never told us what your hopping it will be." They glanced at the illusionist and storm.

The illusionist looked at her food and ignored the question. Bel wasn't sure, he didn't really care. So he shrugged and continued to eat. Luce smiled, "a little girl will be perfect, she would have Viper's beautiful hair, and Bel's eyes." She giggled when the two looked at her; Viper's eyes softened as she allowed a faint hint of a smile come to her face.

"Really? What would her name be?" Viper asked now ignoring her food, everyone who lived in the house held grins as they stared at Luce. She set her fork down and folded her hands together, resting her chin on them as she looked Viper dead in the eye.

"It would be a rather beautiful name, Noemi Minerva Clovis."

"Noemi Minerva Clovis?" They all asked glancing at the two, wondering where that name would have possible come from.

"Eh? Bel your last name is Clovis?" Bel shrugged.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about the Prince." He grinned.

"Why Noemi Minerva though? If I know correctly, Noemi is Italian, while Minerva is Roman." Lal said placing her hand on her chin and thought it over.

"I wonder why that name would pop up, is it something Luce wants?" Braig asked. Luce giggled and shook her head.

"A good shaman knows everything." She replied with a giggle as she resumed eating. Ansem made a note and would set to work with his gift as soon as the stores opened up. Viper went back to her food as well, thinking of stuff to do. She had to figure out what she would do for school, and how she would handle her missions, talking to Nono she was positive he would give her mission where she doesn't have to be in danger, or using her powers without putting the baby in danger.

"I'm sure over the course of the pregnancy we can have you doing stuff around the mansion, or house hold chores here with Luce." Teofila said avoiding the tofu since she would end up chocking up and crying. Curse being a baby.

* * *

Desert was the best, Luce had bought some sweets from a very expansive bakery in town a few nights back, as well as her and Lussuria baking sweets beforehand, and it was sweet, tasty, and satisfying to their sweet teeth.

"Thank you Luce for preparing such a wonderful dinner with Fon and Lussuria." Ansem smiled at the three. Ienzo was glad that he was allowed to stay with his sister. Bel was even allowed to stay over. Luce didn't care, she simply said that the damage is done might as well allow Bel stay over.

The two weren't even guilty about it, Ienzo and Teofila would be sleeping between the two anyways so it's not like anything else could happen. Verde made sure to set up camera's just in case the two decided to sleep in Ienzo's room for once.

They were hopping he wouldn't, yet Viper already had a small bed which could fit her and Ienzo just fine due to his size, but two teens, a nine year old, and an infant might end up being crowded.

Ansem of course taking on the father figure pulled Viper to him as he kissed her forehead, it caused her to protest. "Ansem!" She pushing away and covering her face. Ansem laughed as he went to Ienzo and patted the boys head.

"See you tomorrow afternoon Ienzo," Ienzo nodded, Ansem looked at Bel. The blond simply held his normal grin on his face. Ansem only shook his hand. "Now wouldn't this make you a king now that you and Viper are together?"

"We aren't married." Bel said, "The prince isn't planning to get married simply because we are having a child."

"I don't plan on getting married anytime soon anyways." Viper suddenly said counting money she had been saving for a rainy day. They all wondered where she got it from. "Weddings are way too much money anyways, and I don't want to spend time planning anything, we aren't even going to have a shotgun wedding if that's what everyone is planning… Reborn."

The hitman shrugged "You're just lucky we're not disowning you from our family." Reborn replied. Viper shrugged.

"See if I care," she shot back and then smiled innocently when it was time for everyone to leave. They said thanks again before they left.

Viper took Bel upstairs so he could make sure he had everything he needed, he held a grin when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and into a kiss, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could and deepening the kiss.

His hand resting on her hips, when she pulled back she rested her head on his chest, a blush was visible on her face. "We came here to make sure you didn't forget anything, not to have a make out session." She snapped half-heartedly as she pushed away and turned.

"Will we have the room all to ourselves?" He asked with a purr as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No, Ienzo will be sleeping between us, and Teofila will be in his arms like always." Bel chuckled as he nodded and the two left her room.

* * *

**Fun stuff eh? I think this was a fun chapter, with all the loving from their big family XD Luce's no fun is she? **

**What do you think of Bel's last name? I completely made it up for the story, I know they seemed OOC in this chapter, sorry, but they were still so cuuuuuute~**

**Hope you liked the chapter~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well Everyone, I have done my first haircut! I am very proud, and I was scared. However I got it over and done with. We are currently learning colors in class now. We are not allowed to color someone's hair unless we pass the color course. So I'm not sure If I'll be able to pass the class, my math skills are like terrible T_T. Mammon would be ashamed of me!**

**XD So I believe my co-workers are trying to get me together with someone. It annoys me, but it also makes me blush. Me and this guy were talking when we shouldn't be (We had a meeting Sunday and my boss is like "All right, you're not allowed to talk to your Cashiers, your supposed to be quiet all day, the only things that should come out of your mouth are "Would you like paper or plastic?" or "Would you have a carry out?" and last there's "Thank you and have a great day." yeah all that fun crap) so we were talking and Sunday he learned I do NOT like paper cuts. It makes me freak out and twitch. So guess what he does? He takes a paper bag and acts like he's cutting himself. Then today the new guy was telling a story on how he had to have someone scrap sand out of his eyes. I'm over here twitching, and my Cashier friend kept rubbing his eyes. **** I told him to stop because it was gross, so he grabs the bag and threatens to cut himself again just to see me twitch. The new guy asks me how old we are, then he said "you two would make the perfect couple." Now I think another co-worker is going to play match-maker. ._.**

**ON A BRIGHTER NOTE! I beat Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance today! Sora and Riku are so gay for each other. (For those who beat the game will know what I'm talking about!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or KH**

* * *

Luce had forgotten to mention one thing last night. Their parents would be arriving the next morning. No not just their parents but Viper's grandparents as well. Oh how they hated their lives right now, Reborn was sitting between both his parents, his mother getting onto him for not sitting up straight while his father told him to relax, and his baby sister Ada was being a normal eight year old and laughing at him. He didn't get a break. Verde's mother was trying to comb his hair out while his father was watching with a smug look on his face. Skull's parents were arguing over Skull's choice of becoming a stunt devil.

Colonnello's parents were cooing over how cute of a couple Colonnello and Lal were. Lal's father glared at her shaking his head muttering along the lines of "damn brat, not even married and still living together, bet he knocked her up." Viper tensed at that the most, she looked away.

Luce's parents were the calm ones; they smiled and nodded towards the things Luce had said, nodding from time to time. They commented on how pretty the house was, and how they were able to keep the house rather clean with eight people living under the same roof. Her little sisters Aria and Yuni were the same way. They both hold smiles on their faces as they glanced around if anything Yuni looked as if she knew what was really going on around this house before they even realized she knew anything was up.

Fon's parents were being very polite. Dandan even offered to make tea which Luce refused, saying they were her guests and that she would take care of them. The two smiled brightly at them. Mei sat beside Fon, and stayed silent most of the time, a bright smile was on her face though. She wanted to explore the house to see what they had.

Now Viper's grandparents on the other hand were a different story. Someone had thought it was a good idea to allow her grandmothers to sit next to each other. While her grandfathers were indeed watching sports, feeling it was time to break up the fighting Luce's mother decided to clear her throat.

"So Viper, I apologize for your loss, I know it must be hard having to suffer from a loss of two loved ones at such a young age." Viper looked up at the older women with a shrug.

"It's fine; I had the others and my little brother though it all." Viper replied in a silent voice.

"Where is Ienzo?" Both of her grandmothers asked looking at Viper. She looked at the two elderly ladies and then looked down.

"He's still asleep upstairs grandmother." Viper replied.

"What? It's Christmas and he's still asleep?"

"Yes Grandmother, its winter break, he doesn't want to do anything but sleep." She glanced at the others who smiled at her before glancing away.

"I do not like this one bit. First my daughter marries your idiot of a son, then she gets herself killed, then my grandchildren get taken away to where I don't get any contact with them for years! If anything the only thing that man gave my daughter are my beautiful grandchildren! I demand to see Ienzo now!"

Viper stood up and went to the stairs, muttering how she wanted to run away from this hell hole. She made a face the whole time, causing the others to snicker silently.

In the room the others were trying to keep the two elderly ladies from killing each other, "Franca, I couldn't help but note you are blaming my son for your daughter's death, he had nothing to do with it! If anything she was the one who ruined my son's life! He could have gotten a better job if he didn't spend most of his time caring for your slut of a daughter."

"Are you calling my Nicoletta a slut? I'll have you know she was a good child; she never did anything that would have caused this family shame! Your son Mammon made her a housewife that couldn't get a job of her own; instead she had to raise two children while he went off to do whatever he did."

Everyone was starting to get uncomfortable, they glanced between one another and Reborn was the first to stand. "How about I go get Viper?" With that he quickly left the room.

"I'll come with you!" Luce called following close behind. The others didn't say anything as they jumped up and followed the two. They went to the one place they knew she would be… her room. She was indeed in her there, on her bed, back pressed against the wall with Teofila clenched tightly in her arms. With Bel and Ienzo on either side of her, she looked slightly afraid. They were both worried.

"You're a Mafiosi! Don't hide in your room!" Reborn complained as he grabbed her hand.

Viper shook her head, "Let go! I'm not going back there! Those two women are demons sent here to kill me!" Viper protested. Fon patted her head and gave her a bright smile; it still caused her to blush. Bel sent him a glare for it.

"Viper, they are loving grandparents who only wants what's best for you." Luce cooed sitting in front of her. Viper glared.

"Why did you leave them alone with your parents?"

"Eh? It can't be that bad… oh there's the door, Ansem must be here." Luce sung as she turned and went to answer the door, the others quickly followed. Reborn stopped along the way, grabbing all of his hidden guns, in case of WWIII begins in their living room.

"Grandmothers!" Viper hissed, the two shut up and gave Viper a look that made her hide behind Bel. He felt the glare coming from the two older women, he paled. Luce was able to calm everyone down by having them sit down and drink some tea. She smiled and watched as everyone was slightly relaxed.

She thanked her sky attribute for relaxing everyone, it calmed her guardians down the most, but it affected the others as well. Which she was glad about, smiling brightly she went to take care of the business she had in the kitchen, aka, food. Smiling she made snacks and brought them to the living room. While Fon answered the door allowing Ansem and his family to enter, he of course smiled at everyone as he shook their hands and took a seat.

"So, what is it you do Ansem?" Franca asked glancing at him.

"I am the sage-king here in Radiant Garden, as well as a scientist, it's my job here to make it so everyone who lives here are safe."

"Safe? You mean from crime and drugs?" Albertina replied looking at Ansem.

"No… well yes… and no. I have a special group here in Radiant Garden who keeps that under control."

"Who's that?" Franca asked.

"The Varia, oh yes, I'm making them work for the town after destroying Ienzo's favorite library because of some girls who was bullying Viper." Ansem smiled brightly while Viper blushed and tried to hide from the glares she got from her grandparents. Bel however grinned like a freaking idiot.

"Now why are you being bullied in school? Those girls who are bulling you need to learn their place. Esper's are known for their strong willed we don't take shit from anyone!" Beppe said from his seat.

"Grandpa!" Viper exclaimed looking at her grandfather.

"What? We are!" Her grandfather pushed himself to stand as he walked over to Viper and Ienzo, wrapping his arms around the two. "What you two need, are some lessons on how to teach those girls a lesson."

"Ushishishi, that's what we are here for. We take care of what belongs to us." Bel replied sticking his tongue out at them. They all eyed Bel, still not knowing who he fully was.

"Grandpa, I can take care of myself and take care of Ienzo without a problem to bullies. I've been doing it for the past few years perfectly." Viper replied pushing her grandfather's arm away.

"Wait, wait, and wait! Who are these Varia people?"

They all looked at Viper's grandmother Franca, it was an honest question. Viper moved closer to Bel and stayed silent. She felt his arms wrap around her in a protective manner, the parents and grandparents didn't seem to take notice to how protective it was.

"The Varia's 'close' friends of ours. Isn't that right Viper?" Skull grinned elbowing Viper gently. She sent him a glare.

"Get away." She hissed. Skull backed away.

"Eh, why would you be close friends with them? Are they all girlfriends from school?" Albertina asked.

Viper shrugged and leaned back. "One of the Varia members happens to be my boyfriend. They are all insane boys who like to fight."

"We aren't insane… oh wait yea we are." Bel chuckled.

"You're not making yourself sound like a good boyfriend in front of her grandparents." Lal said with a blank voice as she looked at the younger girl and boy.

Viper just shrugged, she didn't care what her grandparents thought, it's not like they had a saying in what happens to her and Ienzo. Ansem was Ienzo's legal guardian, and Viper was seventeen, she had one year of school left anyways. She watched slowly as her grandmothers watched her closely.

"And who are you young man?" Albertina asked eyeing Bel closely. She didn't like him due to the face he held that grin, his eyes were covered… he was wearing pajamas, and he came down the stairs. It didn't help they were saying he was Viper's boyfriend, and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Ushishishi, my name is Prince Belphegor, and I am Viper's boyfriend. I'm also a member of the Varia… which we are now people who take care of the crime and stuff like that…" Bel trailed off before he gave a huge grin.

"Ah, well do you have a picture of the rest of these Varia boys so we know what to be expecting?"

Verde poked Ienzo and motioned upstairs. The boy jumped up and ran towards Viper's room. He looked around the room, it wasn't like Viper didn't keep pictures up, and it was hard to find a picture of the full Varia. Biting his lip he continued to look. A smile came to his face as he found one picture. Picking it up off of the desk Ienzo ran towards the stairs tripping over something along the way.

"Watch it!" Teofila snapped, she wasn't allowed downstairs due to the parents being here, and if they see her they will question the teens living together.

"I'm sorry Teofila, I was in a hurry, and my grandparents are here! I don't really remember which ones are which. It's kind of hard since Viper's not helping one bit!" Ienzo frowned as he hugged Teofila, "come with me please!"

"I was ordered by Luce to stay up stairs in between the rooms. So shoo." Teofila waved Ienzo off who jumped up and ran towards the living room. Making sure not to fall on the way, he had a lot of help because Teofila kept an eye on him the whole time. He giggled as he sat beside Verde and gave him the picture.

Taking it Verde looked it over and nodded before handing the picture to the seventh Giglio Nero Boss. She looked them over with narrowed eyes before smiling.

"In order from left to right, are Leviathan, Lussuria, Bel, Squalo, and Xanxus, as well as the rest of us."

"Well they are all cute! Have you girls tried to get your hands on them?"

"Mamma, not that they aren't cute, it's just… Levi's a weirdo, Lussuria is known as the _mother_ of the Varia, Bel is as you know taken. And Xanxus and Squalo…. Yeah we don't know what's going on with those two. Rather not know either." Luce giggled.

"Captain is bosses servant. He likes him better then Levi. He fights back." Bel chuckled with a grin as Luce gave him a horrid look.

"That is too much information Belphegor!" Luce exclaimed.

Ienzo smiled before he took the picture back from his grandpa. He set it on the coffee table and simply listened to what the adults were talking about. He understood it completely. He just didn't want to voice that they were all wrong in what they were saying. Verde caught it as well. He didn't say anything either. Finding it completely funny how people could be so stupid, it made him sad that his own parents were one of them.

"_**Can we go see the Avengers later?" **_Ienzo asked looking up at Verde. The scientist laughed before nodded.

"_**Yes, I heard it was a good movie, there should be a lot of fight scenes in it." **_Ienzo's eyes lit up as he held in fits of giggles. He had wanted to see this movie for a long time, only they never had a chance due to work.

"Ienzo, I thought we agreed; you can see the movie once all your house hold chores are done, as well as your homework/paperwork." Ansem looked at the boy who then pouted.

"_**But it's winter break! I don't have homework and….and…" **_Ienzo trailed off leaning back and frowning, _**"What about Teofila? She said she was being forced into hiding upstairs due to the parents being here!"**_

"Teofila doesn't have paperwork like you do; besides, she's probably busy with other stuff." Ansem replied placing his hand on the boys head. Ienzo sat there watching the parents closely.

"Ienzo sweetheart talk to your grandma, last time I saw you, you were just a little thing, have you been eating?" Ienzo looked at Franca with a frown; he was trying hard to remember which side Franca was from. His mother or his father, having better memory of his father he started to paint a picture.

"_**Franca is your grandmother on mother's side, while Albertina is father's mother." **_Viper signed looking at Ienzo, the boy nodded. "Don't worry, we will teach you all the basics sign words for talking with Ienzo. He will talk sometimes, when he feels completely opened up to you."

Ienzo held a grin on his face now he got on his knees and sat tall to where he was almost the same height as Verde. His arms folded over his chest as he tried to look like he meant business. They didn't understand it, but he looked cute doing it. Reborn grinned.

"He's gonna be my new student. Don't worry Ienzo, I'll teach you to use your cuteness factor to the point it kills everyone." Reborn held that evil grin that they didn't like one bit. Ienzo only stared on in silence like normal. He however did start to laugh when Lal slammed her foot in the back of his head.

"Shut up Reborn, Ienzo will end up in the military; I've already begun his training."

"Eh? No way! I called dibs!"

"Well to bad!" Lal and Reborn began to argue; Verde shook his head and looked down at Ienzo.

"They are both idiots, they should know that you are already going into the science field, so if anything, I would be the best choice for a teacher towards you." Verde said, Ienzo nodded with a smile, it soon turned to a frown when Reborn and Lal were on the ground fighting. Lal sat on top of Reborn, her "toy" gun held to his forehead. He held a devilish grin as he shook free and had Lal pinned. He chuckled before he used his speed to sit by Luce's side. She smiled at him.

"You're all idiots! Ienzo's going to continue to learn under Ansem, to become the great scientist he wants to be. We won't change that, now will we?" Viper snapped glaring at the both of them. Lal and Reborn grumbled Reborn went to the Christmas tree.

"All right let's open gifts since its clear the Varia won't come."

"Ienzo first," Luce exclaimed as she picked up a box and handed it to Ienzo. He stared at it in awe the size of the box was huge! Compares to the others that were under the tree, "c'mon, open it!"

Ienzo opened the box and he almost squealed when he saw what was inside. It was a rather large book. Pulling it out he looked at Luce confused.

"It's called a Lexicon; it will be very helpful in the near future. I'm sure of it." Ienzo only nodded as he hugged the book to his chest. He ignored the other presents as he ran to Viper's room and hid it. Not wanting anyone else to steal it.

Returning Ienzo sat between Viper and Bel, pushing them away from each other as he opened his other gifts. He got some clothes, new shoes, and a coupon to get a haircut… Braig and Dilan got it for him most likely. Grinning Ienzo went to Dilan and held the coupon up.

"_**This was meant for you; maybe you can do something about your hair. You complain it's getting in your face!"**_

Dilan glared down at Ienzo, his fist raised up as he slammed it down onto the boys head. He cried out as he ran to Viper and tried to get pity from her. Staring at Ienzo she shook her head.

"Oh no, you had that coming smart one." Ienzo frowned as he turned to Bel.

"Older siblings, always so mean, don't worry, I know how that feels." Bel chuckled as he looked at Dilan, "Shishishi, I think Luss-nee said something about having a crush on you, he loves a man who has a strong build, and is able to take him out in a fight." Bel's grin grew as Dilan paled.

Ienzo laughed as he opened his gift from Verde. It was test tubes and beakers, his face lit up as he looked at Verde. "_**Do you have any chemicals I can play with?"**_

"Say yes and I swear you will regret it." Viper hissed with a glare. Verde looked away from her and shook his head to Ienzo. The boy frowned as he set the stuff down. He went to the tree and looked around, there were gifts for everyone, mainly boxes the size for clothes, and other stuff. Picking up the boxes that went to Viper, she smiled softly at him but shook her head.

`"I'll open them later." Leaning down she added, "There might be something the parents shouldn't know about. Something, Mafia related." Ienzo only nodded as he put the gift back.

"Why don't you kids want to open your gifts? Don't say "It's because we are teens and we don't want to." That won't work on us." Albertina scolded.

"Because, I might have gotten Viper and Lal something as a gag… and it wouldn't be very funny if Ienzo saw it! And the fact Bel is here, oh it would have been embarrassing!" Luce lied with ease as she placed her hands on her cheeks and acted embarrassed.

"Oh…" The parents gave her a look.

Ienzo giggled as he looked around the tree, he found his gift for Teofila. Smiling he grabbed it and ran up the stairs before anyone could say anything. He found her sitting in Fon's room, she was looking at a painting he had up with Chinese writing on it.

"Teofila, we have a gift for you." Ienzo said looking at her. Teofila turned to look at Ienzo, a soft smile came to her face as she walked to him.

"You children didn't have to get me anything." She told him. Ienzo only smiled as he set the box down.

"Why are you in Fon's room?"

"His room is calming, it helps me to relax." She replied as she opened the gift. She was shocked when she pulled out a long indigo scarf.

"It's to keep you warm…it was under the tree when I looked to see if there were any more gifts…" Ienzo blushed looking away.

Teofila smiled as she rubbed the scarf against her cheek, it was soft, and she was positive it would keep her warm when it was needed. "Thank you Ienzo, I'll be sure to wear it all the time when I go outside."

Picking the box up, she returned to Viper's room Ienzo following close behind. She sat on the bed and waited as the time passed. Ienzo had vanished, returning to the others. She felt alone. Frowning she listened to what was going on. Italians being loud, old ladies arguing, Lal shouted at everyone to shut up.

Other than that, it was a rather peaceful holiday, she was glad when Bel came in with food, she thanked the boy and was curious on why he didn't leave, his reply was that Viper's grandparents scared him. She laughed at that as she set her cup down and put the tray on Viper's desk.

Bel stretched as he lay down and closed his eyes. "A nap will be perfect for the prince." She watched as she shook her head and glanced at the door, if anything, Viper and Ienzo would join, needing to get away from the crazy old people.

As she thought the two came in. Ienzo lay next to Bel and waited as Viper locked the door, picked Teofila up, and lay down beside the two. Bel's arms shot around them as he pulled the two closer. They took a well needed nap while the others made a plan to kill the three for ditching them.

* * *

**Ah the parents! XD What trouble do you think will be caused with the parents here? I think a lot! XD**

**Until Next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, starting this chapter, I'll be slow on my updates, mainly due to not having many chapters ready to be posted, I just started working on chapter 17, and I'm trying to finish my Valentine's Day story for a friends Facebook Event. (You know who you are). School's been busy, mainly since I'm there for four hours, I can't really get much stuff there from that time, and on the days I usually write (Saturdays and Sundays) I'm either at school, or work. But my schedule is going to change (For the 5th time within a month. ._.)**

**Sorry this is a day late. I've been busy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or KH **

* * *

Dinner that night was… odd. No one had made living arrangements for the next two weeks. They only had fifteen bedrooms. Fifteen bedrooms would not be enough for thirty people. Not one bit.

Lal wanted to give the parents the house while they go stay at Ansem's but Luce was against it, saying she wouldn't leave her house one bit for another home. Only if they were on a vacation, Oooh Vacation sounds like a wonderful idea! Luce made plans right away. The others watched as Luce started to mumble to herself, the parents looked away as they turned to the others.

"Well Kids, how about we just go to hotels? It wouldn't be a problem, besides we are here to visit not to move in." Jain replied with a smile as he looked at everyone. Fon smiled at his father.

"I think that's a wonderful Idea, pass the bread!" Viper exclaimed waiting for someone to give her the damn bread. They were glad the girl had her appetite back.

"Here you go sweetheart, are you sure you have enough food? Your plate looks like it is pretty empty over there." Lia said as she looked at Viper's plate.

"Mamma, there's enough food; if she wants more she can get more. You will get more right?" Luce asked with a glare as she looked at Viper. The mist only nodded as she took some more food and put it on her plate. Ienzo held back a giggle while Bel remained silent. Needless to say the last time he said something…. She gave him an innocent smile as she made sure no one saw her slide a fork under the table and stab him in the thigh with it.

Giving Ienzo the same look she showed the boy the very fork. He whimpered and scooted close to Verde. The older scientist only glanced down at him before he looked at the fork, nodding he went back to eating.

"So Belphegor…. What is it that you do for a living?" Albertina asked eyeing Bel.

"Shishishi, the prince is an a…." He trailed off when Viper sent him a glare. "I am a foreign language teacher/tutor!" Bel exclaimed as he set the fork down. They stared at him curious.

"You're a foreign language teacher?" Bel nodded.

"I know over seven different languages, and I'm fluent in all of them." Bel grinned; see he was indeed a genius if he knew how to speak many different languages…

"You're too young to know over seven different languages!"

Bel pouted, "The prince is seventeen!" He exclaimed folding his arms over his chest in a pout. Viper laughed as she ate her food.

"Ah, I forgot to check on something upstairs. I'll be right back." Luce giggled as she got up and sneaked a plate of food upstairs to Teofila.

"Well, what Hotels do you have around here?" Beppe, Viper's grandfather asked.

"There's a lot nonno, you could try scrooge manner, or Merlin's inn," Viper replied as she thought of other places.

"What odd names," Pina replied; she sent Verde a hard glare. "Don't slouch."

Verde grumbled as he sat up straight. Now he remembered why he willingly moved in with them when Luce offered.

"Pina leave the boy alone, he's eighteen, and he's an adult." Albert said scolding his wife. The two only glared at each other before they looked away. Verde eyed the two before he glanced at his food.

* * *

As dinner came to an end Ansem had Dilan lead the families to the offered hotels in town, Bel needed to leave as well.

"Shishishi, ciao princess, the prince will see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, Oh wait, I'm going to my other boyfriends house tomorrow to meet his parents… maybe the next day?" Viper replied; a grin came to her face as she watched him glare at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, now if you excuse me. Its cold, I'm going inside where it's warm. Goodbye Belphegor." She closed the door in his face and went to her room.

Teofila looked like she was stuffed; Viper grinned as she went over to the infant and poked her stomach. She whimpered as she swatted her hands away, rolling over she crawled under Viper's covers. The Illusionist smiled as she went to her desk and picked the trays up, she took them downstairs and cleaned them before she joined the others in the living room, and that was when they opened their gifts.

Ienzo was right; they got clothes, only they were made with a special thread that would protect them from bullets and chemicals… "All right who got me a stuffed animal?" Lal snapped as she picked up the stuffed animal, Colonnello held back his giggles before Lal sent him a glare. He gulped and braced himself for the beating he was about to get.

Lal looked at the animal and held a soft smile, "a centipede… like the one I had when I was little…" They decided not to say anything about it… or well the smart ones did. Colonnello looked at Lal with a hopeful look.

"So you're not going to kill me, Kora? Even though I was the one who destroyed your centipede when we were little?"

Lal dropped the doll and stood up, a dark aura grew from her as she grabbed Colonnello's shirt and fan slapped him like she always did. "I'll kill you!"

"Idiot." Everyone mumbled as they watched Lal kick Colonnello's ass.

"All right, all right keep it down, Ienzo and Teofila are asleep." Luce scolded as she looked at everyone. Verde stood and gave a rather lazy wave as he went to his lab.

"Well since he's off to his lab, I think I'll go meditate." Fon replied as he stood up, "Luce would you care to join?" Luce nodded as she stood.

"Yes, my visions have been off lately, I saw that tonight would be very different then it appeared." Luce replied as she followed Fon to his usually place.

Reborn had a late mission to do, so after he finished opening his gifts he went out. Ah killing on Christmas, it was something Reborn hated to do. It meant he had to be away from his Famiglia. Something he wasn't a big fan of on holidays. Skull went to bed, and Viper, well she watched as they fought.

* * *

When Luce and Fon returned they looked like they just got out of a fight. "What happened, Kora?" Colonnello asked looking up at Luce and Fon.

"Those strange creatures again, they attacked out of the blue, it was so annoying." Luce grumbled as she took a seat. "Did Reborn return home yet?" They shook their heads, causing Luce to frown.

"Teofila didn't wake up, even with these two being loud." Viper replied as she read her book. "Eh what do you think they were after?"

Luce shrugged as she rested on the couch, "Who knows maybe they were after our money!" Viper sent Luce a glare.

"Don't. Even. Joke. About. That." Luce laughed as she closed her eyes.

"It seems those strange creatures are coming up everywhere…I've noticed a lot of them have been appearing." Lal replied as she stood up, "Ansem hasn't mentioned anything about them, do you think they could be Mafia related in some strange way?"

"No, I don't think so, maybe… eh maybe it's something to do with Ansem?" Luce replied. Viper thought about it, she would question Ienzo later.

"I'm going to bed, good night my dear freaks of nature." Viper said as she got up and walked to the stairs.

"Ah night-night Vipy~" Luce exclaimed with a smile. Viper only rolled her eyes as she went to her room.

* * *

The next morning the parents showed up bright and early to make breakfast. Luce didn't like it one bit. It was _her_ job to make breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. No one else is to do anything like that. Grumbling Luce glared at Franca who was standing in front of the stove and oven. She could smell cookies… but not just any cookies. _Butterscotch _cookies, the kind she hated.

"Luce the more you glare the more I'm going to stay here." Luce grumbled as she went to the living room.

"VIPER YOUR GRANDMOTHER HAS TAKEN OVER MY KITCHEN!" Luce shouted, hoping Viper heard her from the closed door. There was a loud groan which told Luce she did. Grinning the older girl went to make sure everyone was awake, or waking up. She frowned when she didn't see Reborn in his room.

She figured he was still out. She wondered if he was hurt…focusing on her visions she tried to find him, when she couldn't, panic ran through her veins. Shaking her head she went downstairs and had a nice hot cup espresso. She didn't know why but it calmed her down, maybe because it was Reborn's favorite kind of drink.

"I envy you." Viper grumbled as she walked in and rested her head on the table, she wasn't allowed to drink coffee for nine months…

"Why is that dear?"

"Well Grandma, I lost a bet with Luce, and I cannot drink coffee for a year."

"Oh and what was this bet? To see who could get pregnant first?" Luce did a spit take all over Viper. The girl gasped as she glared at Luce.

"What why would you say that Franca?" Luce asked.

"Please, I'm not an idiot, I have three children, and six grandchildren, plus. I'm a psychic." Viper and Luce both looked at each other before back at Franca.

"Eh you won't tell you know… right?"

Franca placed a finger over her lips before there was a "ding" sound, and the cookies were ready. Viper's eyes lit up as she stared at them.

"Cookies…" the two older girls laughed at Viper before she blushed and looked away. "I haven't had these in years… shut up!" Their laughter continued to grow causing Viper to turn bright red. "I said shut up!"

"What are you doing in here for? Come on! Let's go get ready for New Year's!" Reborn said as he walked in. Luce smiled while Viper glared.

"It's only the twenty-seventh!" She said looking at him. Reborn shrugged as he glanced at Luce, she smiled brightly at him, and pointed to his clothing. Looking down he went to change.

"Breakfast will be done soon." Franca said with a smile the girls only grunted as they went to the living room and waited with the others. Lal was using Colonnello as a foot rest, and relaxing.

"When's food ready?" She asked.

"Soon, oh Lal don't use Colonnello as a foot rest." Luce scolded as she looked at the girl. Lal groaned and move her feet from Colonnello. He cheered but was kicked in the head anyways. Verde laughed as he walked into the room and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Mmm Coffee, that's good stuff." Verde teased. Viper glared at him.

The front door opened and Ienzo ran into the room jumping on the couch and resting on Viper's shoulder. She only glanced down at him before she turned to the TV right as Franca called for breakfast. They got a plate and ate in the living room, Viper's grandparents tried to get Ienzo to talk, but he wouldn't. Instead he just signed and continued to eat.

"_**Braig wondered off somewhere, I'm not sure where he went but it's probably not good." **_

"That man is never up to anything good, always trying to get something he shouldn't get. But he earned that eye-patch didn't he?" Ienzo nodded with a grin.

"What are you children talking about?"

"Braig." Luce replied as she ate she didn't admit that it was tasty one bit, Ienzo stood and took his plate to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw the cookies on the table cooling off. He was so tempted to take it.

"Touch it and you will be in trouble." Ienzo frowned as he turned to look at Teofila, she had taken on an illusion in order to be downstairs, she decided to be a child, maybe two years older than Ienzo, and she looked mature for her age though.

"You're using an illusion?" He asked, she nodded and sat on the chair, she was drinking tea like always. "I don't plan on being locked up the whole time I'm here. I want to freely move around, and if I'm your age then I can do so."

Ienzo grinned as the two went to the living room and sat down. Everyone stared at Teofila. "Who's this?"

"Teofila," she replied drinking tea. "Such a lovely cup of tea, it has the right amount of honey." They laughed.

"Eh when did you get here?"

"That's none of your business."

Ienzo giggled as he covered his mouth when Viper sent him a look. Acting like nothing happened Ienzo looked towards the TV. Teofila leaned back and watched the TV; Skull was playing video games now, which no one seemed to mind. It was a game they actually liked.

"So Teofila… do you go to Ienzo's school?"

"No, I go to a different school, one that you won't know about." She lied. If she did go to school than it would be a school mainly for Mafioso's and Mafiosi's, but they didn't have to know that.

"Well, I want to see the town! To see if I will approve of my grandchildren staying here." Albertina said; Viper rolled her eyes at the old lady.

"Oh Albertina, hush up, they have been living here for years. We can't change that besides, I like her friends, they are fun and they are a Famiglia!"

"I couldn't say it better myself Franca." Lia smiled the teens rolled their eyes and ignored the parents. The teens all sweat-dropped as they watched the adults began to talk to themselves over stuff.

"All right people shall we walk around town? Take in all the pretty sites?" Reborn asked jumping up and walking to the door.

"Sounds fun~" Luce giggled. "Ienzo should we show them the castle?"

"Castle?"

"Ansem's home, heh come on!" Luce giggled as she pulled Ienzo and Viper up, and then went to the door.

Ienzo led the way, grinning the whole time. He won't lie, he felt like he was the one in charge, and he hopped that one day Ansem would put him in charge of something, but today, Luce had placed him in charge of taking everyone to the mansion! It was the best day of his life!

"It's very beautiful here." Yuni commented as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. She glanced at over at the others who only grinned.

"Oh yeah, we live in a beautiful place, someplace completely safe for Viper and Ienzo, right?" Reborn grinned as he tilted his fedora down. His grin faded when there was a loud scream coming from the garden in front of the castle. A little girl with long red hair was there, she held flowers in her hand, as if she had just picked them for someone very special to her.

"Kairi!" The words escaped Ienzo's mouth without him realizing it. "Grande sorella we need to help her!"

She frowned, what did he expect her to do? She never fought those creatures before. "I got it, I got it." Viper mumbled, however she was stopped by Teofila grabbing her hand. She looked as if she was ready to attack. However an older woman showed up, destroying the monsters that threatened to attack Kairi.

She was a beautiful woman, with shirt blue hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black and blue, high collared halter top, and two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She was wearing an odd silver badge. On her arms are white ball-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She was also wearing a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She had black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about half way up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored silver boots with a sharp "Hook' on the outer side of each.

All in all she was a very beautiful woman; she had all the guys staring at her in awe. Lal loved her fighting style, while Luce loved her beauty. Viper enjoyed both, but she was glad that the woman was protecting one of Ienzo's friends.

"Your majesty!" Luce exclaimed when Mickey came into the picture and told the woman to get Kairi somewhere safe. She nodded and scooped Kairi up; she looked around and spotted the others. Narrowing her eyes she ran towards them.

"Hurry and take her somewhere safe!" She said handing Kairi to Reborn, he took the girl and glared at the others, it was a glare that said "get back or face my wrath." They obeyed the look, and backed away; going somewhere they were sure the creatures wouldn't come.

"Those were the creatures that attacked me before! Then this blond haired boy with a key just like that girl and the majesty had! He saved me then Even told him that the boy he was looking for was in the outer gardens!" Ienzo exclaimed in one breath, he panted and shook his head. Looking at Kairi he smiled.

"Ienzo what are those!" She asked not letting go of Reborn one bit. She was too scared. He only tightened his grip and calmed her down. Yuni took her hand and smiled brightly.

"It's all right now, don't worry." Kairi looked up at Yuni, a bright smile coming to her face as she nodded.

"Right!"

They watched as the woman and King Mickey took care of those strange creatures. When they were taken out Kairi broke free from Yuni's hand and ran to the blue haired woman.

"That was so amazing! What's this?" She asked as she placed her hand on the blade, the woman quickly pulled it away, returning it to where it belonged before she leaned down.

"It's nothing… you have a very strong light in you little girl."

"My name's Kairi! What's yours?"

"Aqua, it's nice to meet you Kairi, who are your friends?" Kairi glanced over at the others and smiled brightly.

"This is Ienzo, and his older sister, Vipera. Then there's Viper's family, there' Luce, Reborn, Colonnello, Lal, Fon, Verde, Skull, and Teofila! I never met the others though." Kairi didn't seem so scared anymore; in fact you couldn't get her to shut up so you could say one word. Instead Viper clapped her hand over her mouth so the others could introduce themselves.

Aqua and Mickey stared at Teofila for a while, before they were forced to look away, "Your Majesty what are you doing here? I thought you were with the queen." Skull asked looking down at Mickey. The mouse smiled.

"I was, but I went to Master Yen Sid, you see something seems to be off, and I wanted to help the best I could! So I took this." He pulled out a star showed them, "It's what has been helping me this whole time, but it hasn't been working right, it keeps sending me to different worlds."

"Different worlds?" Lia asked; she frowned as she glanced around, they weren't supposed to know about the other worlds, for it could cause trouble.

Suddenly the shard that King Mickey was holding started to glow, and with a flash of light, he was sent away, it caused everyone to watch in silence before they turned back to Aqua.

"Maybe all of you can help me, I'm looking for my friend, he's about ya tall, with brown hair, and dressed kind of like me… which I am just now getting hit by the cold weather!" Aqua exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

The boys glared at each other as they all struggled to get to her first. Lal shook her head and looked at the girls, "men are pigs." They nodded and glared at the boys.

"As much as I love your love vest and all that fun crap. But I'm freezing and I want to get inside before I catch another cold." Viper hissed. The boys groaned and glared at her. She glared back, making them look away.

"Kairi, where are you?"

"Oh, Grandma!"

"There you are child, come along, it's time to go."

Kairi nodded before she held the flowers up to Aqua. "Here you go," Aqua smiled as she took the flowers, she kneeled before Kairi and placed a hand over her heart.

"Kairi, I placed a spell on you. It's to protect you." Kairi's eyes widened as she stared at Aqua, the older woman smiled kindly, "whenever you're about to be attacked by the darkness, the light within your heart will take you to another light source that will keep you safe. You have to remember to keep the darkness out of your heart though." Kairi only nodded as she turned and ran to her grandmother. She waved goodbye to Ienzo who smiled brightly at her and waved back.

"Grandma, will you tell that story again?" Kairi asked as she took her grandmothers hand, the older woman smiled as she told the story of darkness and light to her granddaughter. The others listened as the two walked away.

_"__Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. _

"_With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away.__"_

To most people that would have just been one fairytale parents told their children, but to Aqua. It meant a lot more. She held a smile as she placed her hand over her heart and glanced at the castle. "You all should listen to that story, it could save all of you one day." Teofila said in a calm voice as she looking towards the teens, they had no clue why she wanted them to think about it, all they wanted was to go inside to the warmth.

"Aqua-San, would you mind coming inside? To warm up before you have to go out again?" Luce asked with a bright smile as she stared at Aqua, she stared at the girl before she nodded and walked inside with them.

* * *

They sat in the living room while Ienzo went to get the others, he mainly got Aeleus, Dilan, Even, and tried to get Ansem, but he was busy with work and couldn't be bothered at the moment.

"Welcome to the castle, it's lovely to have all of you here." Even said as he walked in, the Parents only nodded, "it seems we have a new face here as well, welcome, my name is Even."

Aqua started at Even, she could sense the darkness in his heart, but it wasn't to the point the darkness would control him. Yet, "My name is Aqua, it's an honor you're welcoming me into your beautiful home." She bowed and smiled brightly.

"My child, you must be freezing, it's snowing outside and your outfit doesn't look like it will keep you warm one bit." He shook his head. "Aeleus, Dilan, will one of you please go get our dear guest something warmer please?" The two glanced at each other before Aeleus went to get the woman something warm to wear.

"Ah that's not needed…" she tried to stop them but it failed. Frowning she sat down and placed her hands in her lap.

"Even, she's looking for her friend; he's tall, with brown hair and wearing clothes that are different, like hers." Luce said. Ienzo and Even both looked at each other.

"Well this blond haired boy asked the same question a while back, I think they both left, but actually they might still be in town, if you're lucky you will be able to find them." Even said, as he thought about it Aqua smiled as she nodded and stood up.

"Stop right there, I have a few questions to ask you." Teofila snapped, Aqua stopped as she looked own at Teofila, the "little" girls name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where.

"Oh, um all right." Aqua watched as Teofila jumped down and took her hand, leading her to the library where she knew Xehanort would not be at this very moment, he would most likely be in the lab experimenting like always.

Ienzo didn't like that his best friend would be spending time with someone else, but he had other things to worry about… like his grandmothers cooing over the fact he spoke.

"My, his voice is still so squeaky! Don't worry he's only nine, that will change soon!" Albertina said with a grin.

"What if it doesn't drop? Oh he will sound like a chipmunk for the rest of his life!" Franca exclaimed.

"I do not sound like a chipmunk!" he squeaked and covered his mouth, a blush coming to his face as he turned to Viper. She shrugged.

"Should have kept your mouth shut punk." He whimpered and fled to his room. His grandmothers giggled the whole time.

"Poor kid, he's gonna be bullied for the rest of his life."

"Nah, I can see he will be a great illusionist when he's in his late teens, early adult hood." Viper grinned. "With the right training he might just be able to surpass me."

"I doubt that." Skull said, "Viper-nee is amazing with her illusions!"

"Stop kissing up lackey!" Reborn and Colonnello said as they both kicked Skull. He whimpered and hid behind Yuni.

The younger girl was staring out the window; she looked as if she was staring at someone. Eligio glanced out the window and saw a boy with snow white hair with a few other boys, two with red, one with blond, two with green, and one wearing a mask. There was also a girl who looked as if she was around Ienzo's age with long blue hair.

The snow white haired boy turned and locked eye contact with Yuni. She stared right back at him, not breaking eye contact one bit. That however changed when she broke away to look at the door. Aqua and Teofila walked back in, both looked as if they both retrieved much needed news.

"I'll be sure to talk to the master before I go to the next wor… town." Aqua said as she bowed to Teofila. The "infant" only nodded.

"Here you go miss." Aeleus said as he handed Aqua a long blue coat that would surly fit her. She bowed as she took the coat.

"Thank you very much, I'll be sure to pay you back for this."

"Don't worry, it is a gift. You don't need to pay them back." Luce said with a smile, "I bought this just in case someone like you arrived. We have plenty of other coats in the closet." Aqua only nodded as she bowed to everyone.

"Thank you so much, but I should be on my way now; I have to find my friends before they decided to leave again." With that Aqua left, waving goodbye and focused on the task at hand, finding her friends.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update, and the bad editing of this chapter. I didn't fully read it before I posted it.**

**Who watches Once Upon A Time? I am almost done with Season one on Netfix and it doesn't have season 2, or what episodes are out of season 2. Wish me luck on keeping up with the show XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**All right, I apologize for the late update! _ I've been lazy, amazing news if you care. Wednesday I got my crushes number... sad thing is. I think I put it in wrong... and I threw the paper away... so um. Yeah, gonna be like, "you should totally text me." Maybe that will work. Friday I had fun working with him. Since we talked about Cosplay! He cosplayed as Mr. Hat and Clogs from Bleach! He said he would have worn it to work on Halloween, but he couldn't find the sandals. XD **

**I also bought 4 tickets to see Shinedown, Three Days Grace, and P.O.D. in March. Exciting isn't it? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

They spent most of the day at the castle, mainly because it had a bigger living space then their home did, and they could do a lot more. Plus, Ienzo had work to do, which he couldn't avoid, even on school break. He didn't mind, because Teofila was watching. Okay, maybe he did mind, after all if he made one small mistake, she would laugh at him and continue to mess him up.

It didn't help when he heard arguing coming from upstairs, he guessed who it was due to only knowing them for a day, and having to hide from the noise for a while now. It was his grandmothers. Oh how he was glad he lived in a castle full of men, instead of those two loud annoying old ladies.

"Focus Ienzo," Teofila said, Ienzo nodded and focused on the experiment at hand. Even wasn't there, due to the annoying woman upstairs, he decided to wait until they were gone before he went back to work. "I have an idea, how about we let those old ladies stay here and annoy the crap out of the adults here instead of annoying us?"

Ienzo set the beakers in his hand down slowly and gently before he removed his goggles and glared at her. "We can't do that, they already have rooms at the local inns, and I don't want them here… they scared me… I think they scare Viper as well." Teofila laughed before she thought about it and nodded.

"They scare me as well." He replaced his goggles on and picked the beakers up.

"I'm glad you're wearing the scarf I… I mean Santa got you." He blushed. She grinned as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and snuggled into the warmth.

"I'm only wearing it because it hides the pacifier I'm forced to wear." She liked the fact that it kept her neck and face warm. "What are you working on… still working on that "heart" crap?" He nodded.

"Lord Ansem wants to find a way to completely rid the darkness, and I want to help as much as I can, even if I'm only a child." Teofila grinned as she jumped from her seat. Turning back into her child form instead of her infant form, she walked to Ienzo and lazily ran her fingers over his shoulder.

"Have fun with that, I'm going to go take a nap," he chuckled.

"Your just like a cat, all you need now are cat ears and a tail." She sent him a look before she walked out of the room and to the others. She would have to pass through them to get to the stairs anyways.

'_A cat, yes I can be like a cat if I wanted to be, but the question is; would I be a house cat, or an alley cat to him.' _She thought to herself as she walked, not paying attaching to what was going on. She let out a yelp when she felt a small hand grab hers and pull her into a room.

Returning to her infant form she glared to whoever it was, only to frown when she realized who it was. "Damn it Vanni, don't do that! How did you get here anyways?"

"Please Teo, I have ways. Besides, Azzo is still worried this might have been the wrong mission." He replied with a frown.

"If he didn't trust me, then he wouldn't have sent me, besides Vanni, you just miss me." Teofila teased the black haired boy. He pouted and sent her a glare with his bright red eyes.

"Teo, that's not nice!" He pouted; she only smirked as she watched him.

"I don't have to be nice to you, you're my brother." She grinned as she flicked his nose. "What's the reason for you really being here? Did you miss me? Poor little storm." Vanni glared at her.

"Who's the boy?" He asked with narrowed eyes, "he must be special if you're wearing something he gave you."

Teofila placed her hands on her scarf, a soft smile coming to her face before she turned. "It's Winter of course I would be wearing it, you should tell Azzo that Master Xehanort is up to no good."

"Master Xehanort? Why would he be up to? He's a master. Like us!"

"Shhh, shut it idiot," Teofila hissed looking around, "they don't know, besides. They don't seem like they are in the state to where they are worthy of being even considered as wielders." Vanni rolled his eyes.

"You're getting to close sis, lay off a little." He said with a shrug, "hey, you can sense the darkness here right? It's kind of creepy."

Teofila nodded and closed her eyes as she listened to what was going on. "Why are you hiding?" The two infants jumped and turned to glare at whoever it was that startled them.

"Esper, how did you do that?" Teofila snapped; Viper placed her fingers over her lips, a smile coming to her face as she looked at the new infant.

"Who's this? He's cute, is he your boyfriend?" She asked as she picked Vanni up. He struggled,

"Let go of me! I am not cute! Nor am I her boyfriend! I'm her older brother!" Viper glanced down at Teofila, shocked at that. She didn't know Teofila had a sibling.

"Nice," Viper said setting Vanni down. "Who's not worthy of even being considered as wielders, and wielders of what?"

"Tch, of keyblade wielders, duh" Viper stared down at the infant with a frown; she didn't know of any keyblade wielders… oh wait, Aqua had a keyblade didn't she? Teofila glared at Vanni.

"Idiot you let it slip! Ugh, how dare you! I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't hurt me, I'm your only family… holy shit put the gun down!" Vanni hid behind Viper who only gave a blank stare as she took a step away and stepped out into the hallway. Teofila turned back into her twelve year old form, she sent Vanni one look before she grinned and picked him up.

"My, now it seems like you're my little brother. Come, let's brag about it." Vanni glared as the females went to the living room.

"Viper-Chan, Teofila-Chan, we were just about to listen to music, would you care to join us?"

"If it's Christmas Music, I'll pass." Lia giggled as she pulled the girls to sit down.

"Now don't be that way, come on. It's still the Holiday season! We can play other music."

"Lord Ansem is working; music wouldn't be a good idea…" Ienzo said walking in; he sat next to Verde with a book in his lap. Verde ended up reading over his shoulder.

"I agree, I much rather read, or continue my experiments in peace." Ienzo looked up at Verde.

"The experiments are actually coming along brilliantly, and I can't wait to show you, Lord Ansem will be proud." Verde grinned as he rubbed Ienzo's head.

"Mamma' let's go shopping, we are running low in food." Luce said as she grabbed her mother's hand, "we can make your favorite!" Lia smiled as she and the other mothers stood and went with Luce to go shopping.

"I have a feeling they are going to buy more than needed." Viper said with a frown, the others just shrugged.

"I'm curious to learn about those creatures that attacked Kairi and Ienzo the other day." Lal said as she took out her gun. They fathers eyed her, but said nothing.

"Put that thing away, Lal." Elizabeth said as she slapped her sister's hand. Lal glared at the little girl before she put it away anyways.

Calder was looking at Ansem's castle the best he could, he noticed a lot of stuff related to Science… the biggest hint was the fact Even and Ienzo were wearing lab coats, but this castle was amazing.

"How do I get a job here?"

"Lord Ansem needs to see potential in you." Ienzo said not looking up from his book. Calder looked at the little boy and walked to him.

"You're like what? Eight? How did you get a job here?"

"I've been working here since I was four years old." Ienzo replied not bothering to even glance at Calder. The older boy frowned.

Mathew rolled his eyes at Calder, "you shouldn't bother wasting your time in Science boy."

"I disagree, without science what would the world have?"

Ienzo looked up at Ansem and ran to his side. A smile on his face as he looked up at the man, Ansem placed his hand on Ienzo's head and smiled back. "Welcome to my home, I apologize for not greeting you right away; it seems we are missing a few people… Ms. Lal please put your gun away you know my rules. No guns in the castle, I have to remind Braig everyday…"

"Hey what about me?" They turned to the door to see Braig walking into the room, he had his guns out. "Look at all the people you have with you today brat, you must be popular." Braig rubbed Ienzo's head, messing his hair up. The boy glared up at him.

"_**Don't do that!"**_

Braig grinned as he leaned on the wall and watched as everyone did their thing around the mansion, it was strange having so many people here, and he was used to the normal ones' but oh well. His grin grew as he pushed off the wall and walked out of the room.

Reborn wondered where the old man was going, and he was going to follow, if it wasn't for Born grabbing the back of his shirt he stopped and glared before looking away. The others just shrugged as they decided to head home. Ienzo wanted to stay so he could finish his work, and well the fact he lived at the castle also proved that. He hugged Viper goodbye and waved as they returned to towns square where they would most likely meet up with Luce and the mothers for the food.

* * *

"Must she wear so many layers?" Born asked looking down at Viper, she glared up at the older man and nodded, pulling the scarf around her neck.

"She's so tiny; of course she needs as many layers as she could get. We don't want a Viper popsicle." Lal relied as she glanced down at the smaller girl. Viper gave Lal a look. The older girl only grinned as she waited.

* * *

It was about five when Luce and the mothers got to the square. The guy took most of the bags and walked to the house where Luce and her mother made lunch. It was tasty.

"Ah that was almost as good as Christmas dinner, what will we have New Years?" Reborn asked looking at Luce. She shrugged and watched TV with the others.

"What's the game plan for New Years?" Gino, Viper's grandfather on her mother's side asked.

"Same thing we did last year. Get drunk!" Reborn said as if it was nothing. They were all of drinking age, and they no longer lived at home. It's not like their parents could ground them over that. Grinning he gave his mother a challenging look. Re accepted the challenge and stood.

"Aww, why not celebrate it our way? It's fun." Dandan suggested with a bright smile. The others sent her a look.

"Mamma, we are saving that for Chinese New Year's. It wouldn't be special if we celebrated it early. Right?" Fon asked his mother who only giggled and nodded.

"How about we celebrate it in style, we can throw a party! It's not every day we get to spend it as a big family! So let's go all out!" Santa, Skull's mother exclaimed as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Do whatever you want, me and Ienzo have been making plans to spend New Year's together… _alone_. So don't even think about joining us you old bats." Viper snapped, towards her grandmothers who only held grins as they made plans to crash those plans and celebrate with their grandchildren, even if they have to kill each other to do it.

"What are you two planning on doing?"

"_La Festa di San Silvestro_." Viper replied as she looked for a book, she had changed into her warm pajamas as soon as they got home, Lal did the same, Luce was about to go change into her pajamas. Needless to say, this was a lazy day. Which was rare if Lal was wearing her pajamas, it meant Colonnello, didn't have to go through her crazy Sparta training.

"Maa, maa Viper why don't you call Bel over, I want to get to know my future grandson-in-law," Gino said with a grin as he looked towards Viper. The others snickered as she blushed and glared.

"He's spending time with his family, besides I never said I would marry the idiot. He's just…" Viper trailed off, she didn't really know what she wanted him to be yet, as far as she knew, he was her boyfriend...who got her pregnant.

"Luce, what do you think? Will they be Mr. and Mrs. One day?" Reborn asked as he looked towards Luce who only smiled and giggled.

"What fun would that be? I already ruined something for the two; I don't want to ruin anything else." She continued to giggle the others only smirked as Luce got up and went to change; ignoring the glare she got from Viper. Letting out a defeated sigh Viper turned back around and pulled her book closer, reading and ignoring everyone she didn't want to deal with.

Aka, her grandmothers, they were annoyed Ienzo didn't come home with them; they believed he should be living with them, to help teach them responsibility and learn how to raise a child. Even if Ienzo was almost old enough to stay home alone if he needed, and besides he was slowly learning how to use his mist flames due to Viper teaching him small bits of what she knew, or what she could teach him. She would probably have to get a favor from another Mist in the school to teach him what she can't as her pregnancy progresses.

It would be hard to ask around though, no one would really accept her offer, since well. She was Viper Esper; she has stolen money from almost everyone in the school, including the teachers! Oh how she loved the smell of freshly stolen money, it made her drool and has fantasies of stealing more money.

"Viper…?" Shaking her head Viper looked at her grandmothers who were staring oddly at the girl. She blushed and looked away.

"Um, excuse me. I think I hear my phone ringing." Standing Viper retreated to her room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't let your love of money get in your way Esper it could lead to your downfall!" Infant Teofila said as she sat on Viper's bed with Vanni.

"Who's this guy?" Viper asked sitting on the bed and picking the infant up. She knew that he was her brother, but she didn't know she had a brother? Much less an older sibling, Teofila and Vanni looked like they were the same age. So they had to be twins… right?

"Don't stare at me like that and put me down!" He was loud. Dropping him on her bed she looked at Teofila, ready for her to explain.

"He's an Arcobaleno as well. There's five more just like us if that's what you were about to ask." Viper stayed silent, she however glared and pinched Teofila's cheeks. The infant pouted and tried to get free.

It didn't work. Until Viper willingly gave up due to being bored, grabbing her phone she checked to see if she had any missed calls or anything. Turns out she got texts from random people telling her to go to so and so places for a "talk" she only ignored and deleted the messages, making a note to change her number…after she steals money from those people who were probably trying to scam her out of something.

"Teofila, train Ienzo on using his flame please? I don't want to anymore." She said as she lay down and looked through her phone, deleting what she found boring. Teofila made a protest, but went along with it anyways. Unlike Viper, she did things for free.

Viper only cracked a smile before she closed her phone and lay on her side and stared at the two infants. They stared blankly at her before turning to each other and talked. Something about these Azzo, Milana, Naldo, Leonora, and Dario people. She didn't understand, nor did she care, as long as she got money she could care less.

"Teo, should she listen to this? I mean it is important Arcobaleno business!"

"It doesn't matter, she's not even listening, and unless it involves her being paid she couldn't give a rat's ass."

"Language," Viper grinned, Teofila rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you go to sleep."

Sitting up viper put her phone on the charger and changed, saying goodnight to everything she took the twenty and went to sleep. Vanni stared in awe at that little bit. She really would do anything for money. What an interesting girl.

* * *

**All right, I know this took 4 days... but I don't promise Chatper 17 will be up on time... I'll try my best. So um... wish me luck...**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I'd like to apologize for not uploading anything in a while, I have two chapters that are done/working on. I hope to have a lot more chapters ready soon! **

**I plan to upload a chapter of Chaos Academy before I upload another Le Loro Vite. So that's just something.**

**Umm... well that's all I got for now. Until the end note! Have fun reading~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

December thirty-first went as Viper and Ienzo planned, the night of the thirtieth. They both sneaked off in the dead of night to go to a completely different town, one where they were positive they wouldn't be found. They would accept the punishment when they returned.

Now they were in Naples, which, they will not lie, it was a long tiring trip, mainly since they left so late at night. Plus they had to catch many different rides; the money that was spent, Viper wasn't too pleased about it. But it was worth it. Getting a hotel room, they slept the day away until night came again.

* * *

"How mad do you think everyone will be?" Ienzo asked as Viper woke up from her sleep. She stretched and rolls over to face him. He had a fresh cup of strawberry milk just for her. Smiling she got out of bed and went to stand beside him.

"So mad, but they knew we had plans. They won't mess with us until after the New Year's! Luce free for a little while!" She said as she took the cup and sat down.

He sat beside her and looked at what they could get to eat before their day fully begun. "Grande Sorella, when will I be able to move in with you and everyone else, you did promise after all. You keep your promises."

He had a point. She did keep her promises. So she would talk to Luce and Ansem, to see what they had to say. They did have fifteen rooms after all. Patting his head she gave him a grin before she stood and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ienzo sat down on the bed and turned the TV on. He found himself watching a horror film, one that had his blood pumping. Even if the lights where on in the room, Ienzo watched as the killer drew closer to the victims, his eyes widened and he screamed when Viper snuck up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"AHHHHHH" he screamed falling off the bed. Crying he sent Viper a glare while she lay on the bed, clenching her sides as she laughed as loud as she could.

"Go wash up Ienzo, we will be leaving soon." Ienzo continued to cry as he walked to the bathroom and hesitated, he looked back at Viper, then the bathroom.

"What if something is waiting inside to kill me?"

"I just left the bathroom, and I'm still alive." She raised a brow at Ienzo who was shacking.

"Well yeah, but you're a fighter, I'm not. I'll be crushed if someone's hiding in the bathroom! He could… oh no he could rape you if I'm not careful and protect you!" Ienzo tackled Viper, using her chest as a pillow as he cried.

"Ienzo, you know you're family is a part of the Mafia, this little one will most likely end up in the Mafia also. So you don't need to worry. Go take a shower; I'll protect the both of us." Viper pushed Ienzo towards the bathroom.

It was the fastest shower the boy has ever taken. He went in, washed up as fast as he could, got out, and dressed and was by Viper's side. Not bothering to dry his hair. Viper scolded him, groaning he dried his hair before they left.

"We are going out, in the dark, to spend time with complete strangers… on New Year's… you know the stories, of the New Year's Killer? Preying on teenagers and little kids! I heard that he looks for his prey when they go to parties. When they least expect it, he will grab them and take them to his layer! There he cuts them to pieces and eats them!" Viper exclaimed, her hands in the air, causing Ienzo to scream when someone bumped into him.

"DON'T CUT ME UP AND EAT ME PLEASE!" He screamed, running to Viper and hugging her.

Viper giggled as she hugged Ienzo, "no more horror films for you." Ienzo nodded and stayed close as the two walked.

"Oh look at all the people!" Ienzo was amazed by the people. Smiling Ienzo pulled Viper along; they got food, drinks, and watched as drunken people danced around.

"Go dance, have fun. It's why we came here. I'll keep an eye out for the others. If they come, we can't get caught." Viper winked. Ienzo shook his head. Sitting beside her, he resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't mind watching besides I'm a scientist, not a dancer." Viper nodded as the two watched the fun. Laughing when people fell over, it didn't help Viper had caused some people to fall over by using her illusions. Ienzo chuckled and got them some drinks.

"What live music will be playing?"

"Pop, rock, hopefully we can find a good place to watch." Viper grinned as she took a sip of the water.

"I want great seats to see the fireworks! Naples has the best Fireworks ever!" Ienzo exclaimed, his arms in the air as he looked around the town, everyone seemed to be having a fun time.

"Ciao Bella, what are you doing here, alone on New Year's?" A male voice asked, as he walked up to Viper and Ienzo with a group of friends. He looked down at Viper, a charming grin on his face.

"She's not alone!" Ienzo exclaimed as he took his sister's hand and tried pull Viper away from them, however they were circled.

Viper only held a grin as she folded her arms. "My boyfriend should be arriving rather soon; he's the jealous type also." Viper replied, Ienzo sent her a look, and frowned when Bel came walking up, he sent the boys a glare, or a grin that made a chill go down their spines. As he wrapped his arm around Viper's shoulder.

"Right, boyfriend, we are out of here." As soon as the boys were gone, Ienzo sent the both of them a glare.

"How could you have him come? It's supposed to be us and only us!"

"Relax Ienzo, it's an Illusion." Viper replied as Bel turned to mist. "I told you it would be us, and only us."

Ienzo grinned as he took her hand and they walked along the town, dodging people. Sometimes it helped being small. Hearing the music, they got in a good spot and sat down. Listening as people sung along. "Grande Sorella, sing."

"If I sing, you have to sing, and no recording!" She exclaimed, as she looked at him. Nodding the two started to sing along to the songs they knew.

"I wonder if I can trick them into singing some _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ songs." Ienzo made a face at his sister's choice of music. Shaking his head he thought of what he would like to hear.

"I want some _Eminem_." Ienzo replied. Viper looked at him with shocked look.

"You listen to rap?" Ienzo realized what he said and looked up at his sister.

"It's Braig's and Dilan's fault! Whenever they have control over the radio they play _Eminem_ all the time!"

"Interesting," Viper replied with a grin as she leaned back against a tree and pulled Ienzo close, mainly for his warmth.

"I know this is a false hug, why didn't you wear a bigger jacket?"

"I left it at the Varia Mansion… don't give me that look mister! I forgot it!" Looking away she hid a blush. Letting out a sigh, Ienzo leaned his head on her arm and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. He listened to the music with his big sister. She in return copied his actions.

* * *

"When will the fireworks start?" Ienzo couldn't help but ask. He wanted to see them so badly; it was the one thing he looked forward to every year. Sure he liked Festa della Repubblica as well. But nothing compared to New Years!

"Relax, it's eleven-forty, we still have a little ways to go." Ienzo pouted and glanced at her stomach.

"You know, it will be here a month before Halloween, can we make it dress like a mini scientist?" Viper sent Ienzo a glare.

"I'm not talking about that now." He made a pouty face before he nodded and snuggled closer to her. Enjoying it being only the two of them… Holding her phone up, she checked her messages and grinned when everything was in place for Midnight. Oh, this would be a fun night, that's for sure.

* * *

Eleven-fifty-nine, a minute away from Midnight, Viper and Ienzo had moved from their little spot to get some more food and a much better seat for the fireworks. She knew the right spot as well. Fireworks in Naples were usually shot off from the streets, or roof tops. They would need a good spot to be able to see the show and not just trees or buildings.

"Ready?" Viper asked, Ienzo nodded and they both watched the clock. Getting ready to start the count down, Ienzo held a grin as they both started to count backwards from ten.

"Ten,

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

Happy New Years!" Everyone screamed; Viper covered her ears as she grinned and looked up at the show before them.

Fireworks were shooting up like crazy. Many different colors, red, gold, green, pink, purple, they were all shooting up; Ienzo didn't know which way to look. They were everywhere, "Grande Sorella where do we look? I'm going to get dizzy if I keep on spinning around like this!" Viper grinned as she shrugged.

Placing her hand on his head, she turned him to face the North. He saw a lot more fireworks that way. Grinning he leaned on her as they watched. It was loud, but they didn't care. Viper smiled at Ienzo, he was acting like a normal kid, laughing away at the sound of the fireworks, and how amazing it was. She would love to see him smile like that all the time.

"How about after this, we find some sea-salt ice cream to celebrate the New Year?" Ienzo nodded, with the biggest smile Viper has ever seen on his face.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of fireworks, Viper pulled Ienzo away, they were shocked they actually found an ice cream stand, buying two ice creams Viper gave one to Ienzo, and the two found a nice place to eat.

"Shishishi, I hope you liked it." Ienzo frowned when he heard that voice, looking back; they saw the Varia walking up.

"What are they doing here?" Ienzo asked with a pout, "is this another Illusion?" Viper shook her head.

"They had a mission here in Naples; they used the Fireworks display to carry the mission out. The loud Fireworks helped to hide Xanxus-Sama's fight. And because it was so loud, no one was able to hear the screaming coming from their victims." Viper replied, as she nibbled on her ice cream. Bel sat beside her and took a bite. She made a protest. Until he kissed her, she melted into the kiss. She almost dropped her ice cream if it wasn't for Ienzo catching it.

"Enough!" He exclaimed, glaring at Bel.

"Ushishishi, I wasn't able to do that at midnight, so I did it now. Are you upset you didn't get a kiss from Nagi?" Bel teased, Ienzo turned red as he looked away.

"No!"

"Hmm, Nagi still, Teofila will be so jealous won't she. Gee Ienzo having a crush on so many girls." The Varia chuckled at Viper's comment. It made Ienzo glare at them.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" He asked finishing his ice cream and looking to see if he was a winner. Sadly he wasn't.

"We will go back, take a nap and go home, hopefully everyone will be asleep." Viper knew Reborn, Colonnello, Fon and Verde would be awake waiting for her. Maybe Lal and Luce will; or maybe everyone will be awake.

* * *

Returning to the hotel, Bel ended up staying with them. Three of them in one bed wasn't something new. But it was a bigger bed. It had more room. Bel enjoyed spooning Viper, she was so tiny, and the perfect little spoon. Plus she was spooning Ienzo. It was a two-way spooning!

* * *

"Viper Fioralba Esper!**" **Luce shouted as Viper, Ienzo, and Bel walked into the house that morning. You see, they took an hour nap, before they left to return home.

Viper used Bel as a shield. He only grinned as he had Reborn's gun to his face. "Where the hell were you?"

"Naples, the fireworks was so awesome! It was like phew, phew, boom, boom! Crackle, crackle! It was so cool!" Ienzo tried to explain as he used his arms to re-enact the show.

"The Varia had a mission; they used the show to cover it up. Ienzo and I slept the whole day away~" Viper replied with a slight purr as she took Ienzo and Bel to her room. She paused and looked back at Luce, "We need to talk about Ienzo moving in with us." Luce's anger washed away as soon as she heard that last part.

"I'll be sure to talk to Ansem about it later~ Take a nice nap my dears~" She sung as she danced into the kitchen.

"That's it? She asks if Ienzo could move in and you're no longer mad at her. What the hell Luce?" Reborn snapped as he followed her. The others only grinned as they followed the three upstairs.

"So Naples for New Years? You left us with the parents and Grandparents for that? Lucky!" Skull exclaimed.

"Some guy tried to hit on Viper, but she used an illusion to scare him away, it was of a pissed off Bel!" Bel sent Viper a look before he grinned and opened the door to Viper's room and closed it in everyone's face.

* * *

"So, is it finally that time Ienzo?" Ansem asked as the two sat in his office. Ienzo nodded.

"She promised, once she got stronger, I could live with her and the others. They don't mind. They have the room!"

"What if Viper and Bel decide they want to live together with their baby? As a start into parenthood." Ansem asked. Ienzo frowned.

"She wouldn't have told Luce that they needed to talk about it. She might lie at times, but she wouldn't lie when I'm involved. Unless it's to keep me safe," Ansem nodded, he knew this as well. Having watched Viper grow up from the age of twelve, looking at Ienzo he folded his hands together and said.

"If this is what you want, I won't force you to stay." Ienzo smiled, "I'll talk to Luce about it. We will wait till then. For now, go wash up." Ienzo left the office to take a shower. He was however pulled to the side by Braig.

"Where are you off to brat?"

Ienzo sent Braig a look as he shook his arm off of his shoulder. "You know, your Grandma stopped by, she said something like you and Viper went missing she was so worried. That is until you two returned and she stopped worrying. Where did you run off to?"

"None of your business," he snapped as they got to the bathroom. Ienzo slipped in and slammed the door shut. Braig only laughed as he walked off.

* * *

"Next time you two run off, you better tell us where you're going!" Albertina snapped as she looked down at Viper who was sitting on the cough in the living room.

"In all honestly, I did tell you Ienzo and I were going somewhere else." Viper said in a bland voice. Albertina glared at her.

"Albertina, be calm, the two wanted to be alone, who wants to spend New Year's with your grandparents anyways? I always hated having to spend it with me grandparents." Beppe replied as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh drink your tea you old fart." Albertina snapped. Beppe grinned as he sent his wife a wink.

"Love ya babe."

"Gross." Viper remarked, "I hope I don't end up like that when I'm old."

"Oh, you and Bel are going to be just like that, all cute and adorable while you're all old and wrinkly." Yuni giggled Viper glared and went to take her shoe off. "Eep!" She squeaked and hid behind Reborn.

"Don't you have to go say goodbye to Byakuran?" Yuni blushed as Reborn looked down at her, a hard look on his face.

"Byakuran? You've been spending time with that guy?" Yuni only grinned as she looked at Viper.

"Who said I was going to leave? Mamma and Papa said it was all right if I stayed here. I could start the second semester. It will be fun." Yuni winked.

"What? When was this decided?" Viper asked, completely confused now. Luce giggled.

"Well, we were talking about it when you and Ienzo were in Naples. I thought it would be fun. Yuni wants to spend time with me, since mom wouldn't allow her to come with, but now she said it was okay, Aria doesn't want to leave her beloved Gamma." Aria sent Luce a glare.

"Big sister!" She exclaimed. Luce giggled as she set the tea set down and poured herself a cup.

Reborn saw the only espresso cup there and took it before Ada could. She sent Reborn a look before grinning. "I wanted to stay as well. But Reborn doesn't want me to hang around you guys. He thinks I talk too much." She replied, a frown on her face.

The others sent her a look before they turned to Calder and Elizabeth. "I'm not willing to leave my friends." Elizabeth replied.

"I would love to, but I'm not Lal, being able to leave at such a young age." Calder joked. He actually didn't want to bother them.

"Hehe, well it's getting late, and you all have a flight to catch. You should go." Luce kissed her parents cheeks and watched as everyone said goodbye.

Needless to say, they were all glad they were gone, that is until Yuni wrapped her arms around Viper and started to ask her questions about the baby. Damn Giglio Nero skies, them and their ability to see into the future.

Viper answered the questions she could, Yuni paid her for it, with that she made her way to her room and took a nice nap to celebrate the fact the parents were gone!

* * *

**Yuni and Ienzo are moving in! Yaaay! What did you think? Were there Chabpos in it? **

**Here's two video's to Fireworks in Naples. I watched them when I wrote this chapter. **

**Video 1: www . you tube watch ? v = 9vjxZ87vQJQ**

**Video 2: www . you tube watch ? v = _ VoaTcrz540**


End file.
